


Hope Can Be A Heavy Thing To Hold

by DP_Marvel94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amnesia, But he eventually will, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Child Abuse, Diary/Journal, Gen, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mentions of cloning and related angst in later chapters, Poor Danny Doesn't remember anything, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Vlad Masters is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94
Summary: " I woke up here, wherever here is, with no memories. He told me my name is Daniel James Masters. He told me I am a human-ghost hybrid, like him. He told me he is my father. But I know that’s a lie; there is no way Vlad Masters, my captor is my parent. I know I have a real home somewhere out there. I have a family and friends who love me. Too bad I can’t remember anything about them."Or amnesiac Daniel Masters fights to discover his past while in the care of his abusive 'father' Vlad Masters. Along the way he discovers surprising truths about both his Father and himself as he questions who he is and where he comes from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second multi chapter story! Thank you to everyone who read Double Discovery. If you like that story, hopefully you will also enjoy this one. Again a thanks goes out to my sister for helping with proof reading and brainstorming new ideas.  
The title of this story comes from the song "So Be It" by My Epic. I choose that title because the song and the album it is from is about the place between certainty and doubt. It is about questioning yourself and what you believe. In this story, Daniel spends a lot of time in that metaphorical place as he wakes up in a unfamiliar place in uncomfortable circumstances but slowing finds the familiar and comfortable as he searches for answers. He constantly struggles and questions who he is and where he comes from. The theme of hope is also really important as Daniel struggles with not remembering who he is and dealing with an abusive paternal figure, while fighting to believe that he will find what he's looking for and eventually escape Vlad's abuse  
I really recommend checking out the song; it should make what I am talking about more clear and hopefully make the read more enjoyable.

Prologue

I've never really written a journal before, well that may not be true. I don't remember ever writing in a journal before but I feel like I'm not that kind of person. Anyway I thought that maybe writing this down would help me sort out…everything. I woke up here, wherever here is, with no memories. He told me my name is Daniel James Masters. He told me I am a human-ghost hybrid, like him. He told me he is my father. But I know that's a lie; there is no way Vlad Masters, my captor is my parent. I know I have a real home somewhere out there. I have a family and friends who love me. Too bad I can't remember anything about them.

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

Chapter 1

The first thing I remembered was flying. Well not really flying but dreaming of fly. I floated in the air, the world small below me. As far as I could see stood trees on the rolling hills and a river twisted through the hills and away from me. I had no idea where I was and that scared me. I quickly turned in a circle rapidly searching for anything I recognized but there was nothing! No roads, buildings, or man-made lights. Nothing at all! How was I going to get home?! Did anyone know I'm here?! I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I needed to figure out what I was going to do, not panic! Finally, I gazed up at the starry sky above me and my mouth feel open. There were so many stars! And the Milky Way! I could actually see it. It was like the sky was so deep, I could look into the edges of the universe. I felt small but strangely comforted.

Suddenly, a rhythmic beeping noise startled me, far away at first but quickly getting louder. What was that sound? And now the sky was brightening, but not like it did at sunrise. Instead it was getting whiter? Like I was in a dark room and the lights were slowly turning on.

I frowned. The beeps were really loud now. Why won't they stop? What was it? The world was getting fuzzy and soft white. I…I think I was dreaming. Was I dreaming this whole time? I slowly woke up, though my eyes remained closed. I was lying on my back on something soft and the beeps were coming from by my head. I suddenly realized it was a heart monitor. Wait! A heart monitor! Was I in the hospital? I couldn't be in hospital! I needed to get out of here.

At this, my eyes shoot open. I was…not in a hospital but in a normal room. My hands were balled in the soft, white sheets. They were really nice, actually everything in the room looked nice. Was I in some rich people private hospital? That didn't sound right. I looked to my arm which had an IV in it. I went to pull it out but was stopped cold by a voice.

"Son, you're awake. Good." The tall man who just came into the room had a white beard and long white hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He wore an expensive looking suit. He smiled, and even though it looked authentic, it was slimy. And his blue eyes were cold and dead, despite the wrinkles from his smile. A chill ran down my spine. I didn't know who this man was but the sight of him made my skin crawl.

At the silence, he frowned. "Can you speak, my boy?"

I swallowed. I didn't know how, but I knew that I couldn't let him know that he had shaken me. For some reason, I knew that that would end badly for me.

Giving him a smile that hopefully didn't look like a grimace, I stuttered. "What's…where…where am I?"

He continued frowning but then his eyes lit up like he realized something. "I thought you might not remember. This is one of my mansions."

He gave me what was probably his attempt at a comforting smile but it just made me panic more. Because I was realizing that I didn't remember anything. I had no idea how I got here or who this guy was. I didn't even know where here was. The rate on the heart monitor increased as my fear increased but I was in a panicked spiral. I didn't remember where I was from or who my parents were. I didn't know if I had any siblings or who my friends were. My heart dropped. I…I didn't…didn't even remember my own name. My name!

The man took a seat in the chair beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I tried not to flinch but instead felt a tingle spreading from my chest to my arm. As it spread, my shoulder and then my entire arm disappeared and the man's hand fell through! I shrieked! Oh My God! My arm, it's gone! It was completely gone! My heart was pounding out of my chest. I looked up at the white-haired man. Maybe he could tell me what the hell was going on! But he was… chuckling?

That ignited anger in my gut that mixed with the fear. I felt my eyes burn, not with tears but… something else? I couldn't identify the feeling but it was familiar. My voice shook. "That's not funny! What's happening to me?"

The man just laughed anyway. "It's good to see you have the proper fighting spirit, boy." He sobered slightly. "But you don't remember?"

I shook my head.

He continued. "Like myself, you are a ghost-human hybrid. You have extraordinary abilities, powers if you will. Invisibility, Intangibility, flight, Ectoplasmic energy attacks, even duplication and teleportation. We are extremely unique, rare, and powerful my boy."

I marveled at my apparently invisible hand in front of me as it slowly faded back into visibility. My head raced at this information. I was some kind of ghost hybrid? I had super powers? How was this even possible? How did I even get these powers?! But one question overtook all the others.

I quietly asked, my voice wavering. "I don't remember having powers or… anything. Why don't I remember anything?"

"I'm afraid you were in a terrible accident. You must have amnesia from the head trauma." The tone chilled me more than the words. He sounded like he didn't really care, like he was putting on an act. No, it was more like he thought it didn't matter. Like the fact that I didn't remember my life wasn't important. He continued. "Do not worry son. I'm sure it will return and I can inform you of anything you cannot recall."

Suppressing my anger and fear at his reaction, I asked. "What's my name? And who are you?"

The man frowned. "I had hoped you would recall that." He then gave a tentative smile. "Your name is Daniel, Daniel James Masters. My name is Vlad Masters. I am your father." For some reason, he beamed at that declaration, like he was incredibly proud to say that.

My breath caught. That…that couldn't be true; this man couldn't be my father.

He patted me on the shoulder. "Despite the memory loss, do you feel well overall son? Any pain or discomfort?"

He was really going to brush off my memory loss and his apparent parentage of me? I shook my head, deciding not to comment despite how much dread and uncertainty I felt. "I feel pretty good. My head doesn't even hurt." I wrinkled my nose at that; shouldn't my head hurt if I injured it?

Vlad's cold blue eyes studied me, sending another chill down my spine. My palms were sweating. I didn't like him looking at me like that, like I'm some kind of specimen or project. I needed him to leave so I could freak out about all of this in private. Rubbing the back of my neck with my hand, I faked what I hoped was a convincing yawn. "I'm actually still kinda tired though. Can you let me get some sleep?"

To my surprise, he fell for it. "Of course son. Get some rest." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm very glad you are here, Daniel. Call if you need me. I plan to have some food for you when you awake."

I gave him by best smile, trying to act grateful. "Thanks… dad? Father? Ummm what do I normally call you?"

Another creepy smile. "Father will do. Sleep well, little badger."

Little badger? He left me to my thoughts. I swallowed. I didn't know who that man was to me but he was NOT my father. When I thought of that word, father, though I couldn't picture a face or even the outline of a person, it did bring images to my mind of big arms wrapping around me and deep boisterous laughter. And the color orange? A father was someone who worries about me when I'm hurt and comforts me when I'm scared. But that image doesn't match Vlad at all. I couldn't even imagine Vlad hugging me or laughing authentically. If he's supposed to be my parent, shouldn't he have been worried that I was hurt and didn't remember anything? If I was in a 'terrible accident' shouldn't he have hugged me when he saw that I was at least physically okay? I put my head in my hands. But what did all that mean? Why was I with Vlad and not with my parents? Did something happen to them or did…did Vlad do something to my parents?

I sat back, feeling anger grow in my stomach. Ugggg Why couldn't I remember anything? Maybe….maybe Vlad did something to me? I just wished I had some idea of what was happening. I let out a long exhale. Well whatever was happening, I would figure it out. The one thing I did know was that Vlad wanted me to think I was his son. So I would play the part; I'd act like the loving son he probably wanted me to be. I would get more information and figure out what's happened, what and who I've forgotten. And I would get out of this…somehow.

* * *

At some point after those musings, I must have fallen asleep since the next thing I knew, that man, Vlad, was sitting by my bed again. Seeing me awake, Vlad smiled at me. "Are you feeling better son?"

I suppressed the urge to groan. I did not really want to deal with him but needed to at least act kinda happy to see him so I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm not tired anymore."

"Good. I brought you some food." He placed a covered tray on my lap. With a flourish he removed the fancy looking metal dome. Looking at Vlad, I raised my eyebrow on confusion, though I'm not sure if it was because of the combination of white rice and apple sauce or expensive china plate that the 'meal' was on.

Vlad chuckled at my reaction. "I decided it would be best to act gently on your stomach, seeing as you've been unconscious for a while."

I looked at the food; I did feel very hungry, like my stomach was completely empty. Huhhh? How had I not notice that before? Though I was a little distrustful, I was fairly certain Vlad wasn't going to poison me or anything. Taking the spoon, I slowly scooped the rice into my mouth. I felt the bite with my mouth for a while before swallowing. Ummmm. Okay this was actually pretty good. I noticed Vlad had taken a seat and was watching me with a grin, but I ignored him, focused on shoveling food into my mouth.

Vlad grabbed my wrist a little roughly. "Slow down, little badger."

I blushed. "Sorry."

I ate more slowly for a few minutes in silence. But in my head, I debated- Vlad made me uncomfortable and I was pretty sure he would lie to me. But he was the only person I could get some answers from. But could I do that without making him suspicious? After I finished eating, I decided to risk it and I looked at Vlad. "So..uhhh…"

Before I could utter a question, he put his hands together. "Now that you have eaten, I shall show you your room."

"But…"

Vlad's eyes fell to my chest. He tissked. "You must put on some proper clothes first." I frowned, finally noticing my hospital gown. Vlad handed me a polo, kakis, boxers, and a pair of shoes from the closet and then also frowned. "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"I think so. But I have some ques…"

"Good. Chop chop." He motioned me to stand.

"But Vl..Father"

I was cut off…again - by Vlad rebuking me. "Now Daniel. Stop being difficult. There will be time for questions later."

Clearly he was not going to listen to me right now. Playing the obedient son, I answered. "Yes sir."

Vlad patted my shoulder. "Good boy."

He offered his hand to help me stand. Sitting up more fully, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took the man's hand. Slowly I put my weight on my legs. Though my legs were wobbly like a baby deer, I managed to get to my feet. I clearly hadn't stood in a while. Once I felt stabile, I let go of Vlad's hand and looked at him. He grinned, incredibly proud for some reason and I titled my head questioningly. It wasn't like I did something really impressive.

"Very good son. Now get dressed. I'll be outside." Vlad then left the room and closed the door.

I took the clothes from the bed and put them on with little trouble. They fit perfectly and were surprisingly comfortable, though I felt like this wasn't something I would normally wear. But it was a little disconcerting that Vlad had clothing in my size. I shook my head; I could think about that later. Clearing my throat, I called. "I'm…uhh dressed."

Vlad opened the door and motioned to me. "Come son." I quickly followed after as he continued talking. First he pointed to the door we came through. "That is my personal medical room as you know." After turning right, we walked by several doors. "This is one of my smaller mansions. Most of the rooms on this floor are parlors and guest bedrooms, which you are free to explore later. There is also a rather extensive game room and arcade you may find enjoyable." He then stopped at a door at the end of the hall. "This room however is my personal office. If I am inside, you may nock and ask permission to enter. However you will not enter when I am not present. Is that understood?"

He looked very serious, with crossed arms. I swallowed. "Yes sir."

Vlad nodded. "On the floor above us is an extensive library which you may peruse when you desire. On the floor below is your room." He then turned towards the stairs beside his office. He hurried down the stairs with me quickly following after. When we came to the bottom, I noticed the hallway was L shaped. Vlad walked forward and opened a door a few feet down the hall. "And this is the kitchen. You will see it is fully stocked. If you desire anything, assemble a list and I will order it." He then pointed down the hall. "The entrance to the dining room is the next door on the right. You will attend breakfast with me at 7:30 am and dinner at 7 pm. Though of course the times will be adjusted to accommodate alterations in my work schedule."

My head was swimming at the onslaught of information. Vlad noticed my confusion and paused. "We can continue with the schedule and rules later. You did just wake up." He turned around and motioned me to walk towards the stairs. "We will continue to your room then."

I nodded and started walking but Vlad quickly stepped in front of me. He turned right at the stairs. We then pass a set of glass doors which present a view of the gardens outside with a row of tall trees behind it. And was that a pool? Vlad didn't stop though but continued until we come to a door that actually has my name on it. "This is your room. The door to the left is my room. As with my office, you will not enter without permission."

I nodded. "Okay."

Vlad frowned. "Speak properly Daniel."

I straightened to the rebuke. "Yes sir"

Vlad then opened the door and entered the room. "There is a washroom attached with all the toiletries you should need and the closet contains a pletera of clothes in your size." He checked his watch. "It is 4 pm now. Dinner is at 7. Feel free to explore your quarters and rest until then. However do not go outside. I do not want you exhausting yourself." His voice then lowered and he glared at me seriously. "Do not use your powers. I need to assess your health and stability first to assure you will not accidently injury or unduly tax yourself. Do you understand?"

I swallowed. "Yes sir."

Vlad then smiled his normal creepy smile, and clasped his hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything, I will be in my office. In fact, meet me there at 6:45 so I may escort you to dinner." He left the room still smiling. Man Vlad really creeped me out.

After Vlad left, I let out a sigh, relaxing. I looked around the room. It was fancy like the medical room from earlier but space themed. The walls were covered with murals of swirling blue cosmic clouds and brightly colored celestial bodies. The ceiling was a diagram of the solar system-a light blue background with different sized planets hanging. All of the furniture- the bed, desk, book shelf, drawer, and side table- were futuristic and sleek, all silver metal and white plastic with blue accents. A bed with purple and dark blue galaxy prints sheets sat in the center of the room, across from a TV with a video game system. As a whole the room reminded me of a space ship from some sci fi movie or TV show. It was really nice but spotless, tidy, and impersonal, like it had never been lived in. There were not pictures, no posters, not papers, no personal items anywhere. The bookshelf was full of various space themed books but nothing else- no nick nacks, well-read novels or childhood picture books. I knelt to look under the bed; there was nothing there either, not even dust bunnies!

I checked the bathroom which was huge with a long marble counter, free standing porcelain bathtub, and shower with a rain shower head in the corner with two clear walls. It was also somewhat space themed and futuristic with a spacious dark blue nebula rug and towels. The white and blue walls with a hexagonal pattern, angular fixtures, and soft blue mood lighting made the room look very futuristic and sci-fi. And again it was very clean and un-used looking though that's probably good for a bathroom.

Exiting, I walked to the closet. Maybe there was something personal in there. But no, just neatly hung and organized suits, polos, dress pants, and a few sweaters with dress shoes and pairs of clearly expensive and unworn tennis shoes and sandals. It looked like none of these clothes have been worn.

I looked in the drawers- some silk and fleece pajamas, some boxers and socks. I even found a few pairs of expensive jeans and a few t shirts. But again nothing looked worn. There also weren't any personal papers or nick nacks in the side table or in the desk- although the desk had unopened packs of pencil, pens, eraser, color pencils, and markers. There was a new pencil sharpener and some unused spiral notebooks. I found one interesting thing though. There was a bound journal at the bottom with a leather cover. The pages were white and blank. I opened the journal, smiling as an idea hit me; I needed some way to collect my thoughts. I sat down at the chair and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chapter of Hope Can Be A Heavy Thing To Hold! Thank you to everyone who has read, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story so far! Please let me know what you think! I am always happy to answers questions and hear your predictions so please let me know. Any comments are a really big encouragement to me so if you like what you read please let me know! Anyway Happy reading!

So that's everything that has happened so far- I woke up here not remembering any of the details of my life. But writing this I did figure out a few things. I obviously still know how to read and write. I remember the names of things so far and remember facts. Like the names of the planets- Mars is hanging right above my bed and I know it's the fourth planet from the sun, even though I don't actually remember ever learning that fact at school or anything. It's kind of weird because I know what schools is, a place where kids go to learn, but I don't remember ever going to school. Or maybe I do? Maybe the vague images and ideas I get when I think "school"- kids sitting at desks listening to a teacher who's writing on a white board, running around a playground, eating lunch in a noisy room- maybe those are memories. But I can't remember details like the names of my teacher or friends or any specific lesson I learned. Ugggg this is all really confusing. I guess all I can do is ask questions and try to learn everything I can.

I did figure out one other thing. There isn't a cell phone or laptop in this room. No landline either. I checked the TV and the gaming systems and those wouldn't access the internet. The TV appears to have access to a good number of channels but it's not a smart TV so no streaming. That's not all the weird though since it looks like an older TV. The gaming system and the video games on the shelf below the TV are weird though. Some of the games look familiar- like one racing game and a first-person shooter game. Do I play those? I guess I do since I knew what they were and knew how to work the game system. I knew that this system should let me play online games too but for some reason it won't connect to the internet. It's not that there isn't internet access but it seems to be blocked. Maybe Vlad doesn't want me to play those?

I don't know but all of this is weird. If I had to guess, I would say based on the theme of the room and all the video games that I like or am interested in space and videos games. Or Vlad at least thinks I am. But I don't actually remember liking those things. I guess I'll have to just wait and see. Looking at the clock, I see it's about 6:40 now. I should go upstairs and meet Vlad now.

* * *

I'm writing this after eating dinner with Vlad and I am now sure more than ever that he is not my father. I might even have an idea who my parents actually are.

After walking upstairs at 6:40, I knocked on the door of Vlad's office.

"You may enter, son." He called.

I slowly opened the door and looked around the fancy office. The walls were covered with wood paneling and many bookcases. There was a gold and green theme to the room and Greenbay Packers memorabilia displayed in the shelves. I frowned. Somehow I know who the Packers are but couldn't remember my name earlier!

Vlad looked up at me from his large, square desk. He motioned to the green arm chair in front of the desk. "You may take a seat while I finish."

I obediently sat down, noticing that the chair was very plush and comfortable. I continued looking around. To my left was an unlit fire place with a wooden mantle. Candles in expensive looking holders sat on top and a large landscape painting hung on the wall. Quickly looking at the bookcases, I also noted that many of the books appear old but in very good condition with crisp clean spins and clean lettering. Like my room, everything looked organized and impersonal. Everything in this room (and really everything I've seen in the mansion so far) screamed wealth. It looked like Vlad was very wealthy and wanted to show off the wealth through his expensive possessions and organized house.

I then turned by head to look at Vlad's desk. The man himself typed on a laptop, appearing very focused. I scanned the other items on the desks- a stack of papers, a lamp, a container with several ballpoint pins, a small succulent plant. My eyes fixed on one item though. Facing toward me was a picture in a simple wooden picture frame. It showed a clearly college aged Vlad with a tall black-haired, blue-eyed man in some kind of full-body orange outfit and a woman with reddish-brown hair and violet eyes in a blue shirt and a lap coat. The three were smiling at the camera, though Vlad looked vaguely annoyed. The man and woman I didn't know were standing with their arms around each other. The image ticked something in the back of my mind, like I recognized that couple.

Without thinking, I grabbed the picture. I studied the faces, rubbing my thumb across the photo. Suddenly an image came to my mind.

_Bright light, blue-green ocean, white sand. Someone, no two people are holding my hands. I look up. The man in orange is on my left and he's laughing. The woman with the red-brown hair is on my right. She smiles at me. The two are gently swinging me, as we walk towards the water._

Just as quickly, I'm thrushed out of the vision. I think I was on the beach with the man and woman from the picture. Was…was that a memory? But it felt distant and far away, with only images but no sounds or smells. And who were those two people? Do I actually know them?

I was startled out of my thoughts by a stern voice. "Daniel, what have you got there?"

I blushed and stammered, feeling like I just got caught doing something I shouldn't. "Oh…umm… It's just a picture from your desk." I turned the picture towards him. "Who are they?"

Vlad glanced at the picture. His expression quickly shifted through a series of emotions though the change was barely perceivable. He settled on calm, even expression. "No one important son. Just some colleagues from University." The statement was forcibly nonchalant. I opened by mouth to ask more but Vlad cut in. "Now, put that down and try to keep your hands off my belongings. 5 more minutes and I will be finished." Vlad then went back to focusing on the laptop.

I put the picture back but continue looking at it. How could they not be important if that picture was the one personal thing in this room? I tilted by head. Unless Vlad didn't want me to know anything about them? But I recognized them. I remembered at least a little bit about them. We had gone to the beach together and they had laughed and smiled at me. They held my hand and played with me. Mentally, I was scratching my head. Whoever those two were, it was important but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by the sound of Vlad closing his laptop. I looked up at him as he stood and motioned me to do the same. I quickly stood up and followed him as he walked down the stairs and passed the kitchen. I debated asking him again about the picture but his stern expression and straight posture discouraged me. Was his resting expression just mean or something? He opened the door to the dining room, allowing me to enter first.

The expansive dinning was just as lavish as the other room's I've seen. Red curtains that match the patterned walls draped the windows which provide a view of the gardens outside. An extravagant crystal chandler hung above the long wooden table in the center of the room. The table was set for at least 10 people with fine china and center pieces of fresh flowers and wooden chairs with red padded seats sat around it.

I swallowed. That was a lot of space for the two of us. After hearing a cough, I see Vlad had entered the room and taken a seat while I was lost in my thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at me and pointed to the chair beside him. "Take a seat Daniel."

I blushed again at my spaciness but did as he said. After I've seated, Vlad clapped. Directly after two things happen. A cold feeling wells in my chest as blue…mist? vapor? poured out of my mouth. Then two green-skinned women floated through the wall.

At the sight, I screamed and instantly fell through the chair. Not out of the chair but through it! My heart raced as I tried to catch my breath. I stared at the two figures that had entered the room, mind not comprehending the green-skin, red-eyes, glow, and floating. They floated closer to the table and remained eerily quiet, staring forward while my mind raced. What…what even were they? And what the heck just happened?!

I was suddenly snapped out of my panic by…chuckling?. My head snapped toward the noise to find Vlad laughing. I thrusted my lip out in annoyance. He was laughing at me! Why was he not telling me what the hell was happening?

Noticing my pouting, Vlad stopped, his expression flattening. "Get off the floor Daniel."

The statement just made my annoyance flair more. If I had been calmer, I would not have reacted like this but I was confused. I yelled, motioning to the spooky figures. "You're not going to tell me what the hell are those?!"

Vlad's expression morphed into one of anger. I felt like my heart stopped as his eyes suddenly flashed blood-red. He raised his arm threateningly. Was…was he going to hit me? I flinched instinctively, eyes flickering to the floor. And then Vlad froze. His face flashed with some emotion (maybe guilt?) but then turned into a stern frown. When he finally spoke, his voice was calm but biting. "Daniel, you will not use such language. Now. Take. Your. Seat."

I was still slightly frightened but obediently stood up and sat beside him. Vlad cleared his throat and addressed the eerie figures who had remained still throughout the exchange. "Put down the food and then you may leave."

Raising by eyebrow, I finally noticed the dishes in the pair's hands. They were actually dressed as maids with black and white dresses. The silent women placed the dishes in front of me and Vlad with a flourish and then bowed. Just as quietly as they entered, they exited.

I turned my eyes to my plate; chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans I noted absent mindedly. Part of me wanted to ask about the strange glowing maids but a larger part was uneasy of Vlad's reaction. So I silently picked at my food.

After a few minutes of eating silently, Vlad spoke up. "There's no need to be frightened of my staff."

I turned to look at him curiously and quietly dared to ask. "But why…why were they glowing?"

Vlad sighed. "I should have anticipated your reaction. They are ghosts, Daniel."

"Ghost? but…but." I stuttered.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yes son. Ghosts. They and several other ghosts work for me. You will see them around the manor." At seeing my still confused and scarred look, he sighed again. "Again, there is no need to be frightened. You and I are both part ghost, Daniel."

My eyebrows furrowed. "But…how..how does that even happen? How can someone be part ghost?"

Vlad's nose then wrinkled in disgust. "I am in an accident with a ghost portal in college because of a fat idiot classmate." His mouth twisted into a cocky smile. "That probably was for the best in the long term. I gained incredible power and my considerable wealth because of that idiot's mistake."

The statement sparked many questions but one rose to my mind-a possible connection between my apparent powers and my amnesia. "You…you said you were in an accident. Was I in accident too? Is that why I don't remember anything?"

Vlad frowned and then waved off my question like it was of little consequence. "No Daniel. Your accident is unrelated. You've always had your powers. You inherited them from me."

"Wait. So I was born like this?" I asked with a hint of panic

"Yes." He answered flatly.

"So I was born half ghost!" I momentarily froze, mind trying to process. Wait ghost are dead people. And if I'm half ghost, does that mean…? "I was born half dead. How could I have been born half dead?!" The words came spewing out of my mouth.

Vlad scoffed at me. "That's not how that works Daniel. You are merely molecularly infused in ectoplasm. Ghosts are not 'dead' people anyway. They are imprints of human emotion and consciousness…"

At this point, Vlad dove into a long winded, confusing explanation that I didn't understand half of. After about five minutes, Vlad noticed my confusion and stopped. "I see you do not comprehend. This should clarify." After that he somehow out of nowhere pulled out a slightly glowing old book and shoved it in my hands. "Here."

Looking at the title I frowned. Quantum Entanglement and Interdimensional Translocation: The Complete Guide to Physics of the Infinite Realms. There was no way I was going to understand this. I looked over at Vlad with a raised eyebrow. He looked smug and entirely pleased with himself as he focused back on his dinner. I narrowed by eyes but also turned to my meal after putting down the book.

As I pick at the food, I pondered at what Vlad said earlier. I inherited my powers from him? As much as I hated to say it, it would make sense. I mean how else would I have gotten powers? I was pretty sure I am not old enough to be in college or working in a lab where they could make a ghost portal. So maybe I was wrong about not being related to Vlad? That thought made my stomach turn. But I didn't like the alterative- that I was in some life threatening, highly unlikely accident with a ghost portal.

But that still left the question of his odd un-father like behavior. Maybe we didn't normally live together and so we weren't really close. Maybe he doesn't normally act like my Dad and that impression I have of a Dad was from a step-father who I live with my mother. But… wait. Then where is my mom?

I was about to ask when Vlad spoke first. "Is the food to your liking?"

I nodded at the statement but then Vlad glared at me but with little heat. "Aren't you going to answer your Father boy?"

I stiffened but met his eyes. "Yes Father. I do like it."

He smiled. "Very good son. If you have any requests, within reason, you may ask the chef. He is very accommodating and will be happy…"

I only half listened to the statement, focused on my urgent feeling question. Without thinking, I suddenly ask. "Where is my Mom?"

Vlad's mouth snapped shut and his face flashed, a mixture of surprise at the question and anger at being interrupted. At seeing this I paled and quickly back pedaled, looking down. "I'm sorry. I…I just suddenly thought of it. And you haven't talked about her at all so I was curious. So who is she? Is she around?"

Vlad's eyes softened and he answered quietly. "Your mother is a brilliant and beautiful woman I meet in college. Unfortunately she is not in the picture at this time, stolen from me by an imbecile. But I shall win her heart in time and we will finally be a family." He was positively beaming with hope at the statement and it was honestly kind of sad and pathetic because I was not sure if that was the truth or not.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence, since I wasn't sure that else to say. After we finished, Vlad wiped his mouth and looked at his watch." "It is already almost 8 o'clock. Normally we will train with your powers after supper." My eyes lit up at this but he put up a head to stop me. "However, I need to conduct an extensive check of your powers before we train. Therefore we will check them in the morning."

"But.." I tried to argue.

"No arguments Daniel." Vlad rebuked me. "You will go to your room and ready for bed. Take some time to relax and unwind. I want you in bed by 10:30. We will have breakfast at 7:30 and training after. Understood."

"Yes." I grumbled, not liking being told what to do in such as harsh tone. Vlad then coughed and raised a stern eyebrow at me. "Yes Father." I 'corrected' myself.

Vlad perked up at the statement. Man, he loved being called Father. I need to remember that. It may get me out of trouble. Vlad then stood and escorted me to my room again.

* * *

When I came back to the room, I flipped through that glowing book for a while which still did not make any since but the half-ghost stuff isn't really that important right now. I was wondering now about the picture in Vlad's office of the man and woman he knew in college. They are clearly important to him but I was not sure how. Maybe they worked together on that ghost portal thing he mentioned. I guess that makes sense because I'm sure that would be a big complicated project. He mentioned a 'fat idiot' messing it up. He was clearly angry at that man but who was he? And then he mentioned an 'imbecile' stealing my mom. Is the person who messed up the portal and the one who stole my mom the same person? And….wait. He said he meet my mom in college. Could…could she be to one in picture? That…that would make sense. If Vlad was actually my…. biological father (the thought still grossed me out), then he would probably have a picture of the mother of his child in his office. And maybe the person who 'stole' her was my stepfather and he apparently also caused Vlad's accident. Man no wonder Vlad doesn't like him. But wait something with that doesn't make sense either. The man and woman had been standing close to each other. Like they were…together. But Vlad was standing by himself to the side.

Ugggg Why can't I just remember?!

After a while I stopped to go take a shower, frustrated at my soupy thoughts, and as I looked in the mirror, I noticed something. Before just then, I had not remembered what I looked like which was weird. It was almost like I was seeing myself for the first time until images came to my mind again.

_I'm standing in front a mirror, my shaggy black hair flopping into my face as I meet my own blue eyes in the mirror. I'm wearing a suit and trying to fix my tie but seem to be having trouble. I turn and there's the woman from the photo. She is wearing blue jumpsuit. She smiles and reaches to fix my tie. After she finishes she ruffles my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and the tall man from the photo is there too. He also smiles proudly and walks up to me, patting me on the back._

That…that was another memory and of the same couple. I was clearly connected to them. I turned to look in the mirror again, studying my face, like I was hoping it would show me some answers. I noticed I'm about the age I thought I was, probably 16 or 17. I have black hair and blue eyes. Then I paled as a noticed something else. I tried to picture the couple again, the woman that I'm almost positive is my Mom, and the man in orange. He has black hair and blue eyes, like me. I looked at my face again. I was pretty sure they were the same shade of blue too. My heart was racing as I studied my whole face.

I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner. I look nothing like Vlad. I look like the man in the picture. True I am lithe and not nearly as tall as him but the shared facial features are still there. And that means Vlad Masters is definitely not my Father. The man in the picture is. The man and woman in the picture in Vlad's office are my Dad and my Mom. I am 100% sure of it. There is still a lot I don't know, like their names and where they live but it's a start.

So now I'm sitting on the bed writing all of this down, after taking a shower. I feel like my eyes are watering but it feels so good to figure something out. My stomach is knotting with worry though. Where are my parents? Did something happen to them and that's why I am with Vlad? But if that was the case wouldn't he tell me? Okay if he hates my Dad, I could understand him maybe lying about being my Father if my real Dad was…dead. But it would not make sense for him to say my Mom is alive if she's not, he wouldn't want to get my hopes up. He would be sad himself too, since he wants to 'win her heart.' So no, I am positive my parents are alive, out there somewhere. And that probably means Vlad kidnapped me, since I sure as hell am not here best I want to be.

I lie on the bed looking at the ceiling. I wonder, do they know that I am missing? Are they looking for me? Do they miss me? I just wish I could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while since I updated. With starting a new job and working on stories for Ectober, I took a break from posting this story but I'm back. I will be trying to maintain a regular update schedule of posting a chapter per week but if that changes, I will let everyone know. Thank you to everyone who read, commented on, and bookmarked the first 2 chapters. I am very thankful for all the encouragement. As always, if you have an comments or questions, feel free to let me know. I am always happy to talk about this story or my other ones here or on my Tumblr.

After writing in my journal last night, I quickly feel asleep. Despite my anxiety about my situation, I slept surprisingly well, deep and dreamlessly. After waking up at 7 and getting dressed, I walked down the hallway to the dining room. Vlad was already sitting at the table holding a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. At seeing me, his eyes lit up. “Good morning Daniel.”

Eyes still half-lidded, I mumbled. “Good morning.”

Vlad raised his eyebrow but did not comment. Instead he started talked animatedly about our plans for today. But my tired brain was not following. Vlad was very cheery for it to be so early in the morning and obviously I am not a morning person.

At some point while Vlad was talking, the ghostly maids from last night brought our breakfasts- eggs, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. I was pretty hungry so dug in happily until I took a bite of the dry toast. I scrunched by nose in disgust and put the rest of the piece down after forcing myself to shallow. 

Vlad, who had been eating with more grace than me, asked condescendingly. “What is it Daniel?”

“I..umm…don’t like it.” I uttered somewhat bewildered. “I don’t think I like toast.”

Vlad scrutinized me and then roughly shoved the jar of marmalade in my hands. “Are you serious, child?” He muttered and rolled his eyes. “At least put some spread on it.”

I blushed, slightly embarrassed at my action. Then Vlad went back to reading his paper. I opened the container and spread the concoction. I took a tentative bit and my eyes lit up as the sweet taste spread in my mouth. This actually wasn’t that bad. Apparently it’s not that I don’t like toast, I’m an idiot who doesn’t think to but anything on my toast. But then again I was half asleep and starving.

The rest of breakfast was spent in awkward silence. After the maids from earlier took our plates, Vlad closed his paper. He put his hands together and smiled at me. “Come Daniel. It is time to assess your powers.”

Vlad stood up and with a flourish motioned to the door. He actually seemed happy though I was feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. I apparently have super powers, ghost powers, and was going to spend the morning discovering them. The thought was a little intimidating; what exactly did having those powers mean? I thought back on the ghosts I saw yesterday. They had been kinda scary and inhuman looking with green skin and red eyes. And there was still the whole ‘ghosts were dead people’ thing; even if Vlad said that was not true, I was not sure he knew what he was talking about. So what did all of that mean for me?

We walked pass Vlad’s room and my room; coming to an unmarked metal door, Vlad put his hand on a scanner. The door slid open, revealing the training room - an open circular room with smooth metal walls and a sheltered control panel near the entrance. I marveled at the surrounding for a moment. It looked really high tech, which tickled something in my mind. I think I have a friends who would love this. 

But before I can pursue that thought, Vlad coughed. “First you must transform, Daniel.”

I tilted my head. “Transform?”

“Yes. Transform, morph, change into your ghost form.” As seeing my blank expression, he sighed. “Go ghost?”

My eyes lit up in recognition. “That sounds familiar but I…uhh.. still don’t know how to do that.”

Standing straight, Vlad put his hands behind his back. “Then I shall describe it. Close your eyes. In your chest, you should feel a mass of energy, located in the same position as your heart. This is your core. It is the source of your powers, acting as the central nervous and circulatory center of your spectral form. Can you fill the energy pulsing there Daniel, the energy trickling from the center of your chest to your limbs?”

With my eyes closed, I focused on the feeling Vlad described. Where…what…Suddenly I felt it, the cold energy flowing through me, centered in my chest. I felt the energy swell in reaction to my recognition. It felt…comforting. I smiled. “There. Yeah. I feel it.”

“Very good. Now draw that energy out. Let it increase and spread from your center up to your head and down to your toes. Let it inhabit your whole body.”

Doing as Vlad said, I felt the cold spread through me. It increased to a threshold and then spread…out of me? I opened my eyes and looked down. I gasped. There was a white right of light, energy around my waist. It was cold and radiating from my core. As I watch, the ring separated in two, traveling towards my feet and my head. As each ring passed, I felt something shift within me. Then the ring finally passed over my head and disappeared.

I gasped. I could feel that the pulsing in my core was much stronger now. It felt ... incredible and right, like I was supposed to have these powers and was rediscovering them now. Why had I been freaked out by this earlier? This…wasn’t scary or unnatural and I definitely did not feel dead. I felt light as air and free, powerful. I looked down at my hands; they are covered in white gloves and ...glowing?. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw white hair flopping into my face.

I turned to Vlad, who smiled at me proudly. “What do I look like?”

Vlad walked over to the control panel and summoned a mirror. I studied myself. While I was glowing with pure white hair and neon green eyes, I still looked like…me, not some scary inhuman monster. Though the small fangs and slightly pointed ears were a bit weird, they weren’t really scary. They were actually kinda cool. I then studied what I was wearing – a black jumpsuit with a white collar, white boots and gloves, and a utility belt. It actually looked like Mom’s suit from my memory, except the color was different and there was a symbol on the chest like the letter D with a P inside. I wondered what that stood for- maybe Daniel ...something. That didn’t sound quite right. I was startled out my thoughts my Vlad’s voice.

“You look perfect, Daniel.” He smiled, though again it was creepy. “Now stay still for a moment. I need to take some readings.” He held some type of tablet up to me. After a few seconds, the light on top lit up green and it beeped. While Vlad was reading, I got distracted. 

“I’m floating!” I laughed, finally noticing that my feet were no longer on the floor. This was so neat! I couldn’t help but move after that. As I twirled around the room, Vlad actually looked happy. He was reading from the machine. “Your ectosignature appears 100% stable. Your baseline power level is above the expected range. Any pain or discomfort?”

I shake my head and Vlad took a note and continued. “Excellent. Now, we will test your basic abilities.” He scrutinized where I was still twirling in the air. “Your flight ability is functional and you appear to have no trouble maneuvering.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Your aptitude with that ability was expected.”

“Wait. So I can fly!” I flipped in the air in my excitement.

Vlad rolled his eyes. “Really Daniel, it is rather obvious.”

“Oh. Am I a good flyer?”

“You are excellent, little badger. Now we shall check your altitude maintenance. Float up and touch the ceiling.”

I floated the 15 feet and meet the ceiling. Feeling playful, I flipped upside down and touched it with my feet. This was actually really easy! I grinned down at Vlad.

Looking thoroughly unimpressed, he commented. “And you can alter your gravitation perception, as expected.” I pouted. He seriously had no sense of humor.

“Come down now. We shall test your other abilities.”

I floated down, staying about a foot off the ground.

“Turn invisible.” Vlad demanded.

“Umm…I don’t remember how to do that.”

Vlad frowned. “You did it yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I don’t actually know how I did that!” I argued

Rolling his eyes, Vlad explained. “Focus on what it felt like yesterday. You are transparent; completely see through because you do not wish to be seen. Allow the light to pass through your molecules.”

I do as he said and pretty soon my image disappeared from the mirror. At the same time, my vision wavered and then darken somewhat. I looked down at my hands, which I could actually still see. Well maybe see was not the right word. I could see their outline and the texture somewhat but should still see through to the floor but the image was waving and I could just sense that my hand was there.

Vlad scanned my invisible form. “Completely transparent. Excellent. And your power output is within parameters.”

Next we moved on to intangibility which was harder. Vlad explained. “Your body feels tingly. You are just a part of the air, which moves through you. Nothing can touch you.”

I still did not get it so Vlad reached towards me and grabbed my arm roughly. I flinched and Vlad lightened his grip. I felt a tingling travel through my arm and then my whole body. My hands gained on a fuzzy blue tint. I made a surprised noise as Vlad pulled both off us through the mirror.

“Now try yourself.” Copying the feeling, I turned intangible. Vlad pulled a small orange stress ball from his pocket and threw it through me. “Intangibility appears functional. Output within expected range.”

I float around some more as Vlad continued taking notes. I looked in the mirror again. I wonder what Vlad looked like in ghost form.

Biting my lip I ask. “Father.” I hate forcing the word from my lips. “What do you look like as a ghost?”

He smirked proudly. “Prepare to me amazed my boy.”

Then the rings formed around him. But these were black? They changed his grey suit to a white outfit with black boots and gloves… and a cape that’s red on one side. The ring reached his head and my heart stopped. His skin… it was blue like a corpse. His eyes were red and pupil-less. They looked malicious paired with his fanged grin. Staring at his changed figure, images assaulted me.

_ Vlad glowers at me, eyes full of rage. He roughly grabs my arm and electrocutes me. His face is close to mine and he speaks, practically growling but I can’t make out any words. The electrocution continues until the white rings form around my waist and I pass out. _

Clearly Vlad had hurt me before, badly enough for me to fall unconscious and probably multiple times. My face obviously betrayed the fear I felt in response to those images and Vlad glared at my reaction. I swallowed and schooled my expression. “Your… uhhh… ghost form looks really different than mine. And you look really different now than before. Why…why is that?”

Seemingly satisfied at my started reaction, Vlad pontificated. “Ah yes. A ghost’s appearance is influenced by their self-perception and desires. A more typical and intimidating ghostly appearance is useful for influencing ghost. I am a powerful and prominent figure in the infinite realms and my appearance aids that.”

“Oh then what about me?”

He stopped looking thoughtful. “That is an excellent question. I would wager that is your default appearance. You still view yourself as primarily human.” A hint of disdain entered his voice at the end.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“You are so much more little badger. We are so far above ordinary humans. We are creatures of both realms and as such your ghostly appearance should reflect that, by displaying your superior power.”

I wanted to argue but what the heck can I say to that. I did not want to anger him, after seeing what I saw so I remained quiet.

Vlad continued, as if he didn’t just say something horrible. “You are still young however. Your perception will change and I will teach you.”

I shifted awkwardly. “Oh.. can we continue with the lesson then?”

“Ahh yes. Daniel. This is an an ecto-energy attack.” Bright pink light gathered in Vlad’s hand; it was spherical but flickered around the edges almost resembling fire. “Allow the energy of your core to flow through your arms and into your hand.”

I try but only managed to increase the glow of my aura as it took on a greenish tint.

“Try again Daniel. Let more of the energy flow. Let it seep through your skin and settle in your palm.”

I drew more energy, this time feeling something flickering in my hand. I looked down and saw a ball of light in my hands. I smile, proud of myself but Vlad frowned at me. 

“Did I do it wrong?” I asked sheepishly.

He looked at his tablet. “No little badger. Your output is in the expected range and the energy is manifest correctly but the color is odd. It should be neon green, the same color as your eyes.”

Studying the ecto-energy, I noted that it had a bluish-green tint, not the vivid green he described.

He made other note. “It is probably of little consequence. The color has no significant impact on the strength of the attack or the endurance of the user.”

“Oh then why would it change?” I farrowed by eyebrows.

“Maybe an alteration in ectoplasm consumption?” He hardly looked at me now but muttered to himself. “But everything is consistent. There are no other irregularities. The core matrix and projected form are stable with no signs of deterioration and identical to pre-existing patterns. Therefore there should be no difference. ” 

I did not understand much of what he said but I didn’t like it at all. Ignoring my concerned expression, Vlad continued. He then snapped his fingers, eyes widening. “Although…it could be interference from your ice powers.”

“Ice powers?”

“Yes Daniel, those tend to manifest with a light blue aura and could be influencing the coloration of your ecto-energy. Make sure you are only drawing neutral energy from your core. It should feel neither hot nor cold.”

I tried doing what he said but there was no change. I stare at my hand in confusion. “I..uhhh…don’t know if I’m doing this right.”

He sighed. “Make sure you are not drawing from the cold energy of your cold. Mentally keep it sequestered, not enough to turn human obviously, but do not draw on the ice.”

“Uhhhh. I’m still not getting it.”

Vlad face palmed, his voice biting. “It is rather simple boy. This is a basic power. Just don’t draw on the cold from your core.”

“But…but I don’t remember how to do that.” I stuttered.

“We shall just move on then. The color of your ectoblast is of secondary importance and we still have many more tests to run.”

From there we moved on quickly. I was honestly a little annoyed since Vlad was being so impatient with me. It’s not like I remembered ever using my powers. This felt like learning them for the first time! And he was not doing a very good job of explaining things, especially the ice powers, clearly, almost like he had never taught anyone how to use ghost powers before. Then again, I am pretty sure he had never trained me before.

I’ll skip over most of the boring details but we spent the next four hours testing the same basic powers over and over again, with Vlad taking periodic readings. He had me transform back and forth at least 10 times and fly at different heights, speeds, and patterns. He tested my reaction time while flying by having me dodge projectiles. He tested the strength and reaction time of my invisibility and intangibility. He also had me shoot ecto-energy of different sizes and strengths at different targets from different differences. Frankly it all felt like overkill to me but gave me a lot of practice with my powers. 

By the end, I was dripping with sweat and exhausted. I really just wanted a nap but Vlad wasn’t finished. “We are almost finished little badger. Just an ectoplasm and blood sample. And some simple medical readings- temperature, heart rate, blood pressure.”

Holding out my arm, I let Vlad take the ectoplasm sample, eyeing the needle nervously. I then changed back and he repeated it, this time taking blood. I wondered what he was going to use the samples for but thought he would give me a generic answer, like ‘to just make sure everything looks normal’ whatever that means.

He measured my heart rate. “60 beats per minute, normal for us after exercise.”

He wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm and inflated it. With the stethoscope, he listened and watched the pressure gauge. “110/70 also normal.”

Finally he pulled out a thermometer. “I am going to place this in your ear. Remain still.” I waited for a minute and it beeped. “96.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Normal considering your ice powers.”

After he wrote everything down, we exited the room. I exhaled in relief. I was so happy to be done for now. In the dining room, we had a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I was really hungry so did not talk much while eating. As we finished, Vlad cleared his throat.

“Now Daniel, I will spend the rest of the afternoon until dinner in my office. You are welcome to explore the mansion and gardens. You may use your powers however do not damage anything, leave the yard, or fly any higher than the height of the manor. After today’s training, I am confident you are in perfect health, however still do not overtax yourself and be cautious. If you start to feel unwell, come to me immediately. Is that understood?”

I swallowed. “Yes Father.” 

Man, he was really concerned about my health and my powers, almost to an extreme amount, which was kinda weird. Was this a play at Fatherly concern or something else? Was he expecting me to not be physically fine? Maybe he was looking out for the consequences of whatever he did to me? I wish I knew what that was. And why does he want me here anyway?

After lunch, I wrote down everything that happened during training. I need to hide this journal when I am not here, so Vlad won’t find it. I plan to phase it into the floor beneath my bed.

I’m going to take a shower and a nap now.

* * *

After my nap, I explored the house. I decided to check out the game room on the second floor at first but as I walked past Vlad’s study, I could hear him talking to himself. 

“So far Daniel has exceeded expectations.” My eyes widened. Was he talking about he to someone? “So far his displayed abilities have been powerful and consistent. I am sure with training he will be an excellent protégé.” I think he’s making a recording about me. “In terms of personality, he also intelligent and inquisitive. In training and at dinner last night, he repeatedly asked questions, most of which I had not anticipated him asking this soon. It remains to be seen whether this will lead to positive or negative outcomes, though it is favorable in that this suggests he does possess the mental abilities required to be my protégé in business as well. I was concerned about the memory alteration deleting vital basic knowledge and therefore affecting his ability to reason but it appears this fundamental knowledge is intact, with only those pesky, distracting memories deleted.” My mouth dropped open at that. So I was right! He had done something to my memories.

“That being said, I still need to proceed with caution. I need not let him gain knowledge of his true origin. I fear doing so will likely lead to rebellion and other negative psychological consequences. I would hate for all the effort I took in securing Daniel to go to waste due to a slip of the tongue.” So he definitely does not want me to know he kidnapped me and who my parents really are.

He continued. “The probability of that happening is very low. I have made sure to secure any avenues by which he could learn the truth and he will not be able to reason it on his own. So I have no fear of losing my hard earned son anytime in the future. I will continue recording Daniel’s progress in the next weeks. End recording.” At that I heard a click as the device shut off and my heart pounded in panic. I was eavesdropping. What if he came out here and found me? With barely a thought, I turned invisible and intangible (though that was on accident). I fell through the floor, barely managing to suppress a scream. I braced for impact, anticipating hitting the floor as I turned tangible again but was surprised when the impact did not come. I looked down to see I was floating again; huhhh apparently I can do that in human form too. I slowly floated to an upright position and touched the floor. Though I was very relieved that I did not get caught, I clearly needed more practice than I thought.

I headed back to my room since I did not feel like playing in the game room anymore. I decided to write about what just happened. And now I am pissed! I had already figured out that Vlad had kidnapped me and messed with my head but to actually hear him say that was infuriating. And no shit, he didn’t want me to find out because he knows I would be furious at him and I am. Part of me wants to go kick his ass right now but I know I can’t take him. It would just make him angry and make it harder to figure things out. And, and he thinks I’m too stupid to figure out the truth! Well joke’s on him. I already did, well at least partially. And he said he hide anything that could lead me to some answers. Fine. There is no way he thought of everything and I will scourer this house until find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After overhearing Vlad, I stayed in my room for a few hours. While I wanted to look for answers, I definitely did not want to risk running into Vlad while I was so angry. I looked at the book he gave me last night about the ‘infinite realms.’ This was apparently where ghosts come from though I was sure I heard it called another name: the ghost…world?, ghost... place?, the ghost zone?. Yeah that was it, The Ghost Zone. Where did I hear that before?

As I looked over the pages, I realized that though many of the long, scientific sounding word in the book were unfamiliar but a lot of the pictures were familiar. The swirling green clouds, the floating purple doors, and the random islands of earth- though the images were otherworldly and vaguely spooky, they tickled something in my mind. Had I been in the ghost zone before? I turned the page to find another picture, this one of larger landmasses in the realm. It showed an island with gardens and columned marble temples and arenas, a medieval- looking village and castle, and a white and blue frozen wasteland. My eyebrows rose as images flashed through my mind.

_ Eating a sandwich with a smiling tall four armed woman in a garden near a marble temple. Watching two dragons fight over the village. Tightly hugging a white, furry yeti in an icy place. _

I read the drawing’s caption: The Acropolis of Athens, The Kingdom of Mattingly, and The Far Frozen. So I had been to the ghost zone before and apparently have been to those islands. I wondered who those ghosts were and how I knew them. I guess I had at least a friendly relationship with the woman from the acropolis and the yeti from the Far Frozen since I was sharing a meal with the woman and hugging the yeti in my memory. So are they allies or friends or mentors or something else? Maybe this book had some more information about who those people are. 

I quickly perused the book, looking for any references to those islands. According to the book, both individual ghosts and ghostly civilizations form as reflections of human emotion and ideas. Dead civilizations like Ancients Greece and Medieval kingdom manifest as ectoplasmic copies of their historical counterparts. Human myths can also collectively form ghosts hence why the Acropolis contains mythological creatures like minotaurs and satyrs and Mattingly’s royal family can transform into dragons. The Far Frozen is interesting because it first formed based off of the human legend of the yeti but has changed overtime as the yetis that exist there reproduced and recently adopted modern technology. Woah so ghosts can have babies? How? I shivered. Okay maybe I didn’t want to know the details. 

I looked over the rest of the book but it was very technical; I mean it was about the physics of the ghost zone so that made sense. But I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of stuff I understood. A lot of it sounded familiar so maybe I had learned some of that before. That led to a question though. Who did I learn that from? Clearly not from Vlad. I knew from the memory of him electrocuting me that we did not get along and he was not patient enough to explain this to me. Maybe the ghosts from my memories taught me? But I still did not know how those ghosts were to me. Or maybe my parents? I couldn’t tell though.

After looking over the ghost zone book and writing down what I found, I looked at some of the astronomy books. They looked to be pretty advanced- talking about the physics of black holes, how different types of stars form, and the formation of the solar system. I only understand about half of what I read but the pictures were beautiful. And well, learning anything is interesting when you don’t know a lot.

After about 30 minutes, I had had enough reading for now so I decided to check out the video game system. I picked out an interesting looking game with a character in futuristic armor on the cover. After putting the disk in the machine, I remembered something.

_ I am sitting in front of a computer and playing a game online. My avatar is dressed in futuristic white and blue armor and hiding behind a boulder in a wasteland with two other avatars. Two voices are speaking to me through my headset, a young woman’s voice and a young man’s, but I can’t make out the words. _

The images ended and I sat in silence for a moment. I had already figured out I was a gamer but actually remembering was really different than guessing. I smiled at the thought. I definitely had played video games online before with at least two people. And the two avatars with me were obviously the people talking through my headset. But who were they? I guess we were friends but did they live in the same town as me and what were their names? I then frowned, gripping the control harder. That was the first time I had remembered any of my actual friends but I didn’t actually find anything useful! How exactly am I going to figure everything out if things are coming back so slowly?! 

I exhaled and I hit the button to start. I might as well play for a bit. Getting annoyed was not going to help me. I needed to relax and hoped playing would remind me of something. 

* * *

I played for about 2 hours until dinner at 7. While it was fun, the game wasn’t all that familiar so I don’t think I had played it before and disappointedly it did not trigger any more memories. 

In a slightly good mode, I entered the dining room but narrowed my eyes when I saw Vlad. Luckily his eyes were focused on a book in front of him. His head perked up when he heard me enter and he smiled. Though I was still angry at him because of what I overhear earlier, I quickly smiled back, trying to appear as pleasant as possible. After I took a seat, the maids served a fancy dinner of salmon with asparagus and roasted potatoes.

Despite the exquisite dishes, the conversation was surprisingly normal, boring even. Vlad asked me typical questions: How are you? What did I do today?, Did I like my room?, Had I enjoyed training?. At that first question, I mentally bristled; yeah Vlad I’m just great, you know totally fine with the fact that you kidnapped me and messed with my mind. But I lied through my teeth of course. 

Other than that, I didn’t really know how to talk to him. I mean I could tell he was happy I was here, and was at least somewhat interested in what I had to say, though the pervasive creepy undertone remained with a hint of over excitedness. The questions felt practiced and artificial, like Vlad was trying to act normal, how he thinks a Father should act but without any actual experience or real tenderness. Is that what this is to him, a game or a performance? Does he want someone by his side so badly that he’s willing to use deception and mind alteration to do it? That’s just…wrong…sick. 

Of course I wasn’t really thinking deeply about any of this during dinner. I was just struggling to act as happy as possible and not tip him off while giving him vague but comforting answers. He seemed happy when I said I liked my room and had enjoyed training (both of those things were technically true, though again I didn’t like Vlad’s actual involvement in either thing.) He also appeared very relieved that I still felt physically fine but was disappointed I had not explored the mansion yet.

“You should really see all that I have to offer Daniel. I assure you this manor offers many luxuries opportunities for relaxation and recreation, despite being one of my more humble properties.”

I nodded in response. Dang, this was humble?! I hadn’t even seen most of the house yet and know this place was ridiculous. I can’t even imagine what his other houses are like.

After Vlad finished eating, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He stood up and with his customary creepy grin said. “I believe it is time for some Father-son bonding. There is a film you simply just must see.”

I tried not to roll my eyes. I really didn’t want to spend any time ‘bonding’ with him. “Oh. That sounds...fun.”

He scoffed. “It will not be that bad, Daniel. It is an absolutely fascinating documentary on the history of the Greenbay Packers.”

I rose by eyebrow. “Okay then?” I might as well humor him, so he’ll be in a good mood at least. “Where do you want to watch it?”

“Follow me, little badger.”

Vlad sauntered up the stairs, leading me to a theatre room with a movie screen and reclining, heated movie theatre seats. They even had cup holders! And in the back were a soda machine and a popcorn popper. This was actually pretty cool! As Vlad set up the movie, I got a drink and some popcorn. I took a seat as Vlad finished.

Grabbing the remote, Vlad turned to me and spoke sternly, eyeing my refreshments. “While I will allow such ‘juke food’ in moderation, I will not allow this to become a habit. In this house, proper nutrition will be upheld and you will refrain from eating like a common teenager.”

My eyes drew together in confusion. But I am a teenager? At least I am pretty sure I am. I then looked up at Vlad again. Noticing his remaining serious expression, I decided not to comment but obediently replied. “Yes Sir.”

Vlad sat down and pressed play. I struggled to pay attention to the rather dull movie, which for some reason had Vlad very excited. I think at some point I fell asleep because I awoke with Vlad shaking me somewhat roughly. He pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at me. 

I swallowed and stammered. “I’m…sorry. I was just tired…from training today.”

His expression softened as he nodded and gently patted me on the shoulder. “Of course, little badger. We should get you to bed.”

Was Vlad actually trying to be…nice? I sat up a little straighter and nodded. “Okay”

Vlad stood up and offered me his hand. As we walked back to my room, I was left wondering at the conundrum that was Vlad Masters. When I arrived in my room, I quickly fell asleep again.

* * *

The next day started with quickly getting ready and then eating breakfast with Vlad like earlier. Nothing really notable happened until the end.

Vlad left the room with the stern instructions. “I have a great deal of work to do today so I will not see you until dinner. Explore the manor but do please try to keep quiet.”

I went back to my room until about noon; I didn’t really feel like exploring yet so went back to sleep and then wrote about what had happened the day before in my journal. Around noon, I headed to the kitchen to eat lunch.

The kitchen was medium sized with an open design. It had an island with a marble countertop and barstools forming a place to eat meals. The other marble counters had many appliances: an oven, microwave, toaster, coffee maker, crockpot, stand mixer, food processor, fridge, and large freezer. The cabinets had a large variety of cooking and eating utensils. There is a large very well stocked pantry, with many fresh fruits and vegetables, pasta, rice, beans, and lots of spices though there was little junk food and no soda. Overall the kitchen was stocked to allow pretty much any meal to be prepared. I made myself a sandwich and ate it with a cup of yogurt at the island. 

After leaving the kitchen, I walked past the dining room; I had been there plenty of times before so there was no point in visiting again. Then my ghost sense went off. I saw one of Vlad’s maids inside, cleaning. Though she had scared me earlier, she could tell more about Vlad so I called after her. She looked surprised and flew off. I transformed and followed her into the foyer. She went through the wall into a parlor with a grand piano.

“Hey wait! I just want to talk to you!”

She flew down through the tile floor. Without thinking, I turned intangible and dove through the floor after her. As soon as the ground swallowed me up, I panicked. It was pitch black dark and even though I was intangible, I could feel the material pressing in on me. Fears of my powers failing and getting trapped or getting lost assaulted me. Heart pounding, even in my ghost form, I flew up and soon found myself back on the parlor floor. In my distressed state, I felt the rings form around my waist again, turning me human again. I struggled to breath in panic but managed to calm down after about a minute. I wanted to never do that again.

I then noticed that the maid has not flown back up yet. Where did she go? And why would she fly through the floor? Was there something down there, like a basement? So I decided to check round for a stairs to a lower floor and to see if I ran into her or the other maid again.

I checked the opening foyer first. It was covered with more packers stuff in display cases. Then I noticed the paintings. Was that Vlad in a crown? He wore a purple, royal looking robe and a golden crown sat on his head. He looked incredibly smug and pompous. That was really creepy. What kind of person pays someone to make a painting of them like this?

There was another that looked like me. I was floating over a town, facing some ghostly monster looking heroic. Where am I in this picture? And why do I look like that? Am…am I a superhero? That’s crazy but the picture kinda looked like that. Am I the kind of person who would even do that? It scares me a little that I don’t know. But I do know I want to learn who I actually am and where I came from. And maybe that town is part of the answer. 

I look around the rest of the floor- foyer, dining room, kitchen, and parlor. I checked my room again just in case too. I then stopped in front of Vlad’s room. I jiggled the doorknob but it was locked. I bite my lip. I could phase through but Vlad had strictly forbidden me from going in there. But….going in there might give me more information. I turned intangible and tried pass my hand through the door but my hand would not go through. I tried again; I was definitely intangible but the door was ghost proof. I huffed. Figures Vlad would make it impossible for any ghost to just phase into his room. I gave up for the time being but would have to try again. Hopefully I would have an opportunity to break in when Vlad wasn’t here. 

I continued my search of the floor but found nothing. There was no door to a basement and the stairs near the kitchen only went up not down. My ghost sense had not gone off either so I assumed neither she nor any other ghosts were just hiding invisibility. I mean I was pretty sure, I would be able to sense them when invisible. So where did she go? And why had I not run into any other ghosts? A house this big must have staff but I had only seen the two maids at dinner. And when I saw this one today, she ran. I wondered if Vlad told them not to talk to me. That would make sense, if he did not want them tipping me off.

After that I gave up looking for the servants for now since I doubted any would talk to me if I did find them. So I decided to check out the second floor. Like Vlad said earlier, most of the rooms were guestrooms that were smaller and less fancy than my room. The theater that we watched the movie last night was there too. 

But the most interesting room was the game room. There was a pool table and air hockey table. There were also several arcade games too- an old Pac Man Machine, Mortal Kombat, a shooting game, a racing game, and a pinball machine. They all wear in very good condition and looked really fun. From what I could tell- from this arcade and large video game collection in my room- I had liked video games before the accident. And so far that had still been true; it had definitely enjoyed the game I played yesterday and wanted to play these. Too bad I could not remember what my favorite game was but I could relearn that.

I stopped in front of the shooting game. Did that have me shooting zombie?! That was so cool! And it looked really familiar. I picked up on of the guns and hit the start button. I picked one of the games on the screen and started playing. I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger, aiming for an approaching zombie and…missed. To my slight frustration, I missed most of the targets that first round. But despite that, I found myself enjoying the game as my shoulders relaxed for the first time in days. When the game showed my score, it was pretty low. Huhh. To my surprise, I was not all that good. I was probably just out of practice though. I hit the button to start again, smiling slightly. Suddenly another memory surged through my mind.

_ I am standing in a crowded arcade. There are two teenagers about my age standing on either side of me- a girl with chin length black hair in a black and purple crop top and a black shirt, and an African American boy with glasses and short black hair wearing a mustard colored shirt, cargo pants, and a red barre. The machine in front of us flashes our scores with BlackBirdSam in first, SpaceNerdDan second, and FryerTuck last. The girl beside me fist pumps triumphantly. She grins at me. I look over to the boy beside me who looks to be pouting. I gently elbow him and he sticks out his tongue. The girl rolls her eyes but then cocks her gun again and puts more quarters into the machine. _

Then I was back in the present. I knew I had played that game before! And those two teens…those were my friends, who I played video games with. And I actually saw their faces this time! And names, the girl’s username was BlackBirdSam. So her name was Sam, right? And the boy, FryTucker. His name was…Tuck? Tucker! That’s it! And my username must have been SpaceNerdDan. Wait. Do I normally go by Dan? Huhhh that doesn’t sound like me. I shook my head. I could think about that later. What mattered was that I remembered my friends’ names, Sam and Tucker! But I couldn’t remember anything else though. But this was a huge clue. If I could remember that, then maybe my other memories would come back too! 

I laughed reveling in the discovery of this connection to my life. Then I heard the machine announce ‘Game Over.’ Ohh yeah I had been in the middle of a round when that memory struck me. I was still clutching the gun, as if holding tight to this memory of my past. It was then I noticed a pattern; seeing and doing things from before seemed to help me remember. I chuckled. Now that I actually thought about it, that was so obvious. Of course that’s how that would work. Duhh. I looked at the screen again. Maybe playing again would trigger some other memory. And I wanted to play again, damnit. This was the happiest and most relaxed I had felt since walking up here. I deserved to have a little fun!

I hit the button to play again and quickly got lost in the comforting rhythm of the game. As I played my aim seemed to quickly improve. See, I knew I just needed practice! My smile widened and I laughed openly when I beat my previous score. Soon without even realizing it, I was triumphantly shouting in response to the game. 

“Come on!” The zombies were coming at me quickly now and shoots were flying out. “Ha There!” Some digital blood splattered as I hit that one in the head. “Yes!” Another shot, I hit that one in the head but missed the next. “No, no, no!!” The clock was quickly counting down. 15 seconds left. I kept shooting- hit that stop sign, the tree. “Oh! Come on!” I hit the next one in the gut. “Yes!” 10 seconds – two more head shots. “Woah!” 5 more seconds- “Darnit! I barely missed!” And…. “Yes! I got it!” The game ended with a proclamation of “Game Over” from the machine. “Oh Come on!” The score wasn’t quite as high as last time. 

I reached to press the button again but froze when I heard the door slam open. My heart skipped a beat as I quickly turned around. Vlad stood in the door and he looked livid, eyes flashing red. 

“Daniel!” He stomped up to me. “What did I say at breakfast?” He seethed.

I answered him with slight annoyance. “To stay quiet.”

“Then why were you shouting?!”

“I was just playing. I’m sorry.” I answered with probably more sass than was wise. But come on! I was actually feeling happy for once and he had to come in a ruin it!

Vlad’s eyes narrowed and his voice turned cold. “I will not tolerate such attitude from you.” He then roughly grabbed my arm. “If you will be respectful, then you can go outside!”

He then tightened his grip on my arm and started trying to drag me through the door. I struggled to get out of his hand. “But! I didn’t do anything!”

He then fixed his glowing red, pupiless eyes on me and I felt my heart rate increase. My mind flashed back to the memory of him electrocuting me. I swallowed and stopped struggling. With a frown he turned away from me but continued gripping my arm roughly. He dragged my down the stairs and to the glass doors that lead outside. After pushing me through the door, he let go of my arm quickly enough that I nearly lost my balance.

He sneered at me, voice biting. “If you are going to be loud, you will stay outside. I do not want to hear a sound from you until dinner. Is that understood?”

Fixing my eyes on the floor, I stuttered. “Yes..yes.. sir.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Look me in the eyes when you speak to me, boy.”

I struggled to meet his eyes and managed to utter a quiet. “Yes Father.”

He then turned away without a word and slammed the door closed.

* * *

I stood there staring at the door for a few minutes after he left. After the initial fear wore off, I was pissed. What was his problem?! I mean yeah I was being loud and was a little sassy but that was completely uncalled for! If he needed me to quiet down because he was working, all he needed to do was ask me! He didn’t need to manhandle me! Uggg why was Vlad such an uptight jerk?! I put my hands on my head. This was driving me insane! I stilled didn’t really know what was going on here! And I was actually having fun earlier, despite having to be with that jerk. I had remembered by friends and felt like I was getting close to learning more but then it just feel through my fingers! I shook my head. There was no point in dwelling on that. If I had gotten close earlier, I could get close again. I then looked around the yard. I might as well check it out.

I was standing on a porch with a few outdoor chairs and a table under an awning. Down the few stone steps was an ovular outdoor pool with a smooth stone bottom and pool lights. The pool looked cool. I would have to come back after finding my swim trunks. Then I noticed the stone path leading around the pool and towards the gardens. I followed that path out of the shade and into the sunny yard.

The first thing I noticed was that the weather was really nice. It felt like it was in the mid-70s and there was not a cloud in the bright blue sky. The flowers in the garden were in bloom, with bees and butterflies flying around. I walked up to one of the flower-covered bushes with surrounded by a swarm of butterflies. I laughed when one of the butterflies landed on my hand. It was beautiful and delicate with yellow and black wings. Looking closely, I marveled at its curly mouthpiece and compound eyes. After it flew away, I walked on. I passed many other plants, most of which I did not know the names of but I did recognize some: roses, daisies, and sunflowers. 

As I come around a corner, I also saw the vegetable garden. I smiled as I recognized more of the plants, waist height corn, some low vines that looked like some type of squash, some kind of green beans, something that was maybe an eggplant, and…was that orka? Lastly I spotted the tomato plants with small green fruits. Yes they were fruits, not vegetables. I tilted my head, knowing I had heard that from someone before but not sure who. 

_ The black haired girl, Sam, stood in front of me inside a greenhouse. She holds a pair of garden shears and clips a ripe red tomato from a potted plant. She gently hands it to me with a smile.  _

Sam. Sam must have been the one who told me that. She has a greenhouse and loves plants. She clearly grows her own food. I wondered if I helped her sometimes. I guessed I did since I was in the greenhouse with her in that memory at least and I seemed to recognize a lot of these plants.

After admiring the gardens for a while, I continued down the path until I found a glowing green greenhouse. Wait. Why was it glowing? I guess Vlad grew some type of ghostly plants in there. I didn’t even know that was a thing! Wait. Duh there were pictures of gardens with plants in that book. So I guess I did actually know that. But that’s still so cool!

I tried the door but it was locked. Then I tried to phase inside but could not do that either. Deciding to give up on that, I decided to rest under a tall pine tree. In fact there were a lot of pine trees around the house as far as I could see. Birds sang, small animals scampered, and a brook bubbled just past the tree line. I heard no man- or ghost-made sounds. And where those mountains in the distance? All of that together suggested wherever we were it was remote. Great, we were in the middle of nowhere so getting home would be even harder, if I could find out where it was.

I laid down, looking at the sky. I smiled subtly as I watched the clouds float above me and tree’s branches flitter in the wind. At least it was peaceful out here though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, kudoed, commented, and bookmarked so far! I am really grateful to all of you. And now here is chapter 5. I am really proud of it and hope you all enjoy it. Feel free to let me know what you think!

Chapter 5

I spent the next hour getting mentally lost in observing everything in the garden: the way the clouds changed shape as they floating across the sky, the way the wind moved the trees, grass, and leaves, the insects crawling across the ground, the butterflies and bees flying around me. Believe me, it was not nearly as boring as it sounds. It was…grounding and enlightening. Because though I knew about all of this stuff, I didn’t remember actually seeing any of it before. So all of this felt new. I felt like a little kid playing in the backyard, in awe of the ants tramping across the yard. If anything good could come out of my amnesia, it was being able to experience all these familiar things again. I mean I would much rather actually remember by past but I was trying to look at the positives.

Standing up and wiping the grass off my pants, I walked back down the path. I should probably go inside. I definitely don’t want to be late to dinner and anger Vlad. Once I opened the back door, I headed back to my room. I quickly checked the time and saw I had about 45 minutes before dinner. I might as well write some more. 

* * *

After a brief break to write, I went to the dining room at around 6:50. To my surprise, one of Vlad’s ghostly maids was setting the table as I entered. She looked up at me with surprise and flickered into invisibility. I quickly spread my arms in a placating motion. 

“Ummm… you don’t need to leave. I’ll just say out of the way.” I quietly stated, hoping she was still there.

I sighed in relief as she reappeared. Shoulders tensed, she stammered. “Forgive me, Master Daniel.”

Trying to appear comforting, I smiled at her. “It’s okay. What’s your name?”

“Ma..Marie, sir.”

“What’s it like working for Vl…Father?”

She looked down, seeming nervous. “It is ...enjoyable. He is a good employer.”

I peered at her questioningly. Why was she so nervous? Footsteps echoed through the hallway. Marie’s eyes widened in panic as she quickly continued working. I turned towards the door as Vlad entered. 

The older man frowned and narrowed his eyes at Marie. “I expect the table to be ready when I come to sup, girl. I earnestly hope you were not boring my son with your useless prattle.”

She swallowed. “No sir.” The maid then placed down the last glass and floated back through the wall into the kitchen.

After she left, I crossed my arms. “You did not need to be so mean to her. I was the one talking to her.”

With his hands behind his back, Vlad strolled to his seat, ignoring my statement. I continued to stand there awkwardly until Vlad looked up. He glared at me and responded, voice emotionless. “Daniel, there is no need to lower yourself making idle conversation with the help. You are above them and need to act as such.”

My mouth fell open. Was he serious? That was messed up.

“Close your mouth, son. And take a seat.”

Deciding to not argue with him, I obediently took a seat. Marie and the other maid floated through the wall and presented us with a rather fancy dinner of eggplant parmesan and spaghetti. Studying the dish, I took a tentative bit. My eyes widened as familiarity tickled by mind at the sight and taste. I had eaten this meal before ...with Sam. She was vegan and loved to try to get me and Tucker to try her food. I actually liked this one though Tucker complained about it being a rip-off chicken parmesan. I smiled and took another bite.

Vlad coughed, shaking me out of my thoughts. “Is everything alright Daniel? You looked lost.”

I blushed, trying to cover up my revelation. “I was just… surprised. This is really good.” Vlad nodded. “Is the eggplant from the garden?” Vlad raised his eyebrow questioningly so I elaborated. “I saw some eggplant in the garden after I…went outside.”

Noticing my pause, Vlad stiffened slightly and softened his expression somewhat. “I imagine it is.” He sighed. “And Daniel, I apologize for my outburst this afternoon. I was too heavy handed when disciplining you. But you were being far too wild and it was necessary.”

I look down, gently poking at my food. “Uhhh…It’s okay. I was being too loud. I won’t do it again.”

Giving me a tight closed lipped smile, Vlad patted my shoulder. “I’m glad we have an understanding then, son.” 

I resisted the urge to shiver. Does he have to be so creepy? Deciding to change the subject, I ask. “So umm… what were you doing this afternoon? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I had a considerable amount of work to catch up on son. I spent much time with you when you were recovering from your accident and so had fallen behind.”

“Oh what kind of work do you do?”

His eyes lit up at my interest. “I am a very successful, very wealthy businessman. One of the wealthiest in the world in fact. I am the founder and CEO of the multinational corporation Vladco, one of the top technology companies in the world.”

“That’s… impressive. How did you become a businessman?”

“It is a truly inspirational story. In college, I was in an accident that sent me to the hospital for months. While I wasted away suffering from horrid ectoplasmic boils, I slowly gained my incredible ghostly powers. As I gained control, my health improved until I was discharged. After that gaining my wealth was easy. I used my invisibility to commit a series of robberies. I overshadowed prominent businessman and CEO and coerced them to sign their companies over to me.”

“But…but…that’s wrong. Using your powers like that.” I frowned.

“No it is not. I deserved it.” Vlad puffed out his chest, pompously. “After all that I suffered because of that idiot’s mistake, why shouldn’t I use the powers I gained from that for my personal gain? I am just using my natural abilities to gain an advantage.”

“But you shouldn’t take advantage of people like that. It’s wrong.”

“Why, Daniel? I…we…are above them! We are so superior to those mere humans and should use every advantage we can.”

“But aren’t we human too?” I asked quietly.

Vlad paused, stroking his beard. Then he continued. “While we are at least partially human, we are still above ordinary humans, not just for our powers but for our wealth as well.” I opened my mouth to argue but he put his finger up to stop me. “That wealth was both deserved and hard earned. Though it was first secured using my abilities, I have since grown it through hard work and shrewd negotiation. You Daniel are to be my heir to my wealth, my business, and even my ghostly pursuits. As such you should be grateful for all that my hard work has earned you.” 

“But…”

Putting his hand down forcefully, Vlad’s eyes flashed red. “Daniel! Enough of this! Do not argue with me. You do not have to agree with or understand my methods but you will see things my way soon enough.”

Eyes widening, I swallowed as my heart pounded at fear from the outburst. My shoulders slumped as I curled in on myself. “I….I’m sorry Father. Forgive me for questioning you.”

He smiled tightly and put his hand on my shoulder. “All is forgiven. You are just young and confused. You will quickly see that I am right.” His grip on my shoulder tightened as his voice turned cold and biting. “But do not question me again.”

“Of course not, Father.”

After Vlad removed his hand from my shoulder, I signed in relief though I was still tense. I continued eating as I tried to ignore how uncomfortable Vlad was making me. My hands were shaking somewhat as I gripped by fork harder. I glanced over at Vlad who was gracefully eating his food with a neutral expression, as if he had not just yelled and threatened me. In all honesty, I was a little ashamed of my reaction. How could he manage to stir up so much fear in me with so little effort? I felt like my body was responding to something my mind could not remember. Whatever he did to me to make me forget, it must have been horrible or maybe he did something before. Whatever he did, I am a little afraid to find out. 

* * *

The rest of dinner was spent in awkward silence. Once the fear wore off, I was somewhat annoyed at Vlad for treating me harshly and then blowing me off. 

We walked to the training room. After we entered, Vlad pressed a button on the control panel, summoning several targets like yesterday. “We will start with some target practice. Go ahead and transform son.”

I summoned the white rings, changing into my ghost form. After my feet left the floor, I ignited my hands with green-blue ectoplasm. Drawing my hand back, I let the blast grow slowly and then released it. It hit the target, burning the metal with a hiss. I released shot after shot as my annoyance at Vlad and my whole situation mounted. 

“Daniel!” The exclamation caught my attention and I finally noticed the destruction I had caused. The targets had been burned and completely torn apart. Vlad smiled at me proudly. “That’s enough.” 

My jaw dropped. “I..I did that.”

“Yes son. That was a truly impressive display.”

While I stared slack jawed at the site, Vlad transformed. His hands lit with ectoplasmic fire. “Alright, little badger how do you feel about sparing?”

Turning to face him, I returned his grin. “Yes please.”

As soon as the words left my mouth, I shoot an ecto blast at him, knocking him into that wall. I smirked and flew towards him when I felt a hand grab my wrist. 

Vlad’s voice hissed behind my head. “Very good Daniel, hitting your opponent when he’s distracted.” The Vlad in front of me who hit the wall disappeared. A duplicate, really! Then the Vlad that was holding my wrist pulled me up and began spinning me rapidly. “But you must always watch your back!” 

He lets go of me and I went sailing into the wall. I hit it with a crash and crumbled onto the floor. “Get up Daniel!”

Gritting my teeth again the pain in my back, I got up. I flew at him, preparing to body slam him (Wait why am I doing that?). But he made a show of yawning and made a shield to block me. “Come now Daniel, this is not amateur hour.”

I bounced off of the shield and luckily manage to stop myself before I crash into the wall again. “I’m trying!”

Sounding bored, he deadpanned. “Try harder then.”

I narrowed my eyes and practically growled, shooting two ecto blasts in quick succession. Both hit Vlad’s shield. He rolled his eyes and then shot back. The bright pink blast hit me in the gut and sent me into the wall again. Seriously man, again! With shaking arms, I lifted myself up to find Vlad floating right in front of me. 

“Daniel, you are smarter than this. Think!” He hissed.

“You’re not even giving me a chance!” I yelled.

He grabbed my wrist and flipped me onto my back, slamming me into the floor. Again! “You have to make your own chance Daniel!” He held me down with his foot as I squirmed to get away. “What? Are you too stupid? Too weak to get out of this?” 

With a wordless shout, I shot him in the face with my free hand, causing him to raise his foot. In the blink of an eye, I sank through the floor. Forcing down my panic at being intangible underground, I flew a few feet horizontally and shot back up through the floor. 

Tilting my head down, I smirked. “Is that all you’ve got, old man?”

Vlad’s expression changed in the blink of an eye and my heart dropped. Before he had been taunting me good naturedly, if a little rough. But now he bared his teeth furiously. Faster than my mind could process, he flew at me. He bodily slammed me to the floor. His knee pressed into my chest and his rough hands held both mine down. His bloody red eyes glared at me and he spat. “I am your father, boy! And you will respect me as such! Do you understand, son?” The last word rang out hatefully. Heart pounding in my chest, I nodded furiously.

His grip tightened as he clenched his jaw. “I don’t think that you do understand. You need to be punished.” He lowered his face to be closer to mine and hissed. “This is for your own good.”

The crackle of electricity radiated off of him and my blood ran cold until the electricity surged through me from his hands. The lightning burned through my veins as I screamed wordlessly. I felt the current frying me. Vlad smirked with a sick sense of satisfaction as I convulsed. To my disgusted, I begged, tears welling in my eyes. “No please. I won’t do it again!”

At the last word, he let me go. I know it had only been a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. As I shook, I tried to hold back the tears. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Rising to his feet, Vlad transformed back to his human self. He straightened and dusted non-existent dirt from his suit, as if to reinforce the image of a put together businessman. Turning his nose up, he turned away from where I was still lying on the floor. His voice was ice. “I do not want to see or hear you for the rest of the night. Go to your room.”

With his hands behind his back, he strolled towards the door. Then he glanced over his shoulder as he exited. “And Daniel, if you disrespect me like that again, that punishment will appear kind in comparison to what I will do to you.”

The door slid closed behind him, cutting off the sound of his footsteps. Finally left alone, the tears spilled down my cheeks. My breath heaved as I tried to keep quiet, not wanting that monster to hear me. Though with Vlad out of sight, I relaxed a little. The white rings formed around my waist and passed over me, returning me to my human form. With the change, the sound of my heart pounding, lungs heaving, and blood rushing through my head increased. I rolled on to my side and curled in on myself, pulling my legs to my chest and let the sobs come.

Panicked thoughts raced through my head. I…I can’t do this. I can’t stay here with him. He is going hurt me again, maybe even kill me if he gets angry enough. Oh God. What am I going to do? What am I supposed to do? I’m helpless. I don’t know anything! I wanted to scream but covered my mouth with my hands to stay quiet. I don’t know where I am or where my family is! I don’t even know my real name! I can barely remember anything before waking up here! Not my parents or my friends, or my home. The tears were coming faster now. What…what if none of that was even real? What if all of that, my friends and my family, my real home, was just wishful thinking, a dream? What if Vlad actually was my Father and this was all there was? Living here where he controlled me and hurt me if I disobey. Hoping, praying he didn’t get angry enough to kill me. My chest heaved in panic, my head growing fuzzy and white spots flashing in my vision as I tried to breathe through the sorrow. I snapped my eyes shut. Why?! Why did this have to happen to me?! It wasn’t fair. I didn’t deserve this! Was this some kind of punishment from God? Was I really such a bad person, a bad son, that I lost my memory, my past and woke up in this hell?! 

_ “Danny.” _

Even though my eyes were closed a face filled my mind. 

_ Red hair, amethyst eyes the same shade as Mom’s. My sister. She’s a few years older than me. She’s kneeling in front of me where I am lying on my bed with one of her hands in mine. _

_ “Danny. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong. You are so brave and do so much good. You always keep fighting. You never give up not when everyone is against you and it looks like everything is lost. You are the strongest person I know. And I am so proud of you, you know that right?” _

_ I nod with tears falling down my face and her eyes shine with love. She leans forward and kisses my forehead. “I love you so much little brother.” _

Once it was over, I laid there dumb founded. What..what was that? Was that another memory?! But it was so different. It was still fuzzy and distant but there had been actual sounds. I heard a voice, my sister’s voice! I have a sister! She said she loved and was proud of me. She said that I was brave and strong. My tears flowed slower and my breath came more easily.

And I heard my name, my real name. Danny. My name is Danny. I’m Danny. Not Daniel, Never Daniel. I hated the way Vlad said that name but hearing my sister say my real name felt right. It felt like life, and home. I said the word quietly “Danny.” And I smiled, tears welling in my eyes again. Danny. It fit me perfectly.

My tears soon stopped. I wiped my wet face with my sleeve and slowly sat up. My heart still felt heavy but there was some hope and peace now. I stood up and started walking towards my room. Everything was still far from okay; it was still being held captive by a monster but I had a real name now, one that my friends and family called me, not the one Vlad had given me. And I knew that my past, my family and friends were real now. They were somewhere waiting for me, missing me. And I would find all of them, this unnamed woman who was my sister, my parents, my friends- Sam and Tucker. I would not give up. I would keep fighting like my sister said I always did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After that fight with Vlad and seeing that memory of my sister, I went back to my room and took a shower. While the water ran over my head, I thought back on the memories I had already found- at the beach with Mom and Dad, Mom fixing my tie and Dad patting me on the back, playing videos games with Sam and Tucker, Sam handing me a tomato from her greenhouse, my sister comforting me.

That was not actually all that much but it was more than I woke up with. I figured out some other things too: my parents worked with Vlad on a ghost portal in college which was how he got his powers, Vlad did not like my Dad but wanted to win my mom’s heart (ewww). And I knew Vlad before I lost my memory and fought him in ghost form, though I still didn’t know how I got my powers. And I learned a few things about my friends- they were about my age, they liked to play video games with me, Sam was vegan.

As I thought about that, I wrote about what happened earlier with Vlad too. In all honesty, I was still a little shaken and upset from earlier but remembering my sister and my name made me feel a little more hopeful about my situation. But I didn’t want to think about Vlad and his jerkiness right now. I had had enough of that for the time being. Right now, I wanted, no, needed to think about what I found already and what I was working towards: getting to go home to my friends and family.

With those thoughts still swirling in my head, I laid down to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up at the usual time for breakfast… with Vlad. I shivered. I really really really did not want to see him this morning, not after what happened last night. But there was no way to avoid him, not without pissing him off. Swallowing the still lingering dread, I walked to the dining room, arriving 5 minutes before Vlad was supposed to be there. The room luckily was empty so I sighed in relief; it would have a few moments to make sure I was calm and presentable enough to face him. When Vlad came downstairs, I definitely did not want him to see that I was still upset from last night. It was probably a moot point since he probably already knew but I would not let him see how badly he had shaken me. 

I sat down in my normal chair and nervously wrung by hands, resisting the urge to mess with the dishes and cutlery in front of me. After about five minutes of stewing in my anxiety, my ghost sense went off. I turned around in time to see the maid I talked to yesterday (her name was Marie I think) phase through the wall. She held a tray with what I assumed by my breakfast. 

She set the tray in front of me and I rose by eyebrow. “Isn’t…Father coming to breakfast?”

Marie shook her head, answering calmly and with fewer nerves than last time. “No, Master Daniel. Your father is taking breakfast in his study. He said to inform you, he would not see you until dinner.” 

I frowned, now nervous about what exactly not seeing Vlad meant. I managed to stammer. “Oh..okay…umm…I’ll see him later, then. Thank you for telling me and for breakfast you know.”

She smiled very tentatively. “It is my pleasure, sir. Enjoy your meal.”

After a slight bow, she phased back into the kitchen, leaving me alone. I ate my food- pancakes and eggs- and tried not to panic about why Vlad did not want to see me. Oh no, he was still mad from last night. That was it,wasn’t it? How did I manage to piss him off that badly? I was only trying to banter! 

I shook my head. No, this was a good thing. This meant I had until tonight to figure out what I was going to do. And ...maybe he knew he overreacted and he didn’t want to risk acting harshly while things were still tense. Maybe…he was actually sorry.

I frowned at that last thought, instantly dropping my fork. I couldn't think like that. He was probably not sorry and I couldn't afford to think or hope that he was. It didn’t matter anyway. I was not staying here. And once I left, I never wanted to see him again; he lost that privilege when he brainwashed me.

I picked my fork up, cutting my pancakes again. I just needed to do a better job of being on my best behavior for the next few days. Maybe if I acted like the model son –obedient, quiet, unquestioning, agreeable- then Vlad would drop his guard and I could get some answers. And also I wouldn't piss him off if I did what he wanted. I wrinkled my nose, feeling disgusted with myself. I was doing exactly what Vlad wanted! I knew that he acted the way he did, at least in part, to make me afraid, thinking that if was scared of him then I would be obedient. And dammit he was right; I was scared of him. Vlad was…unstable, liking something wasn’t quite right with him. And I didn’t know our history. I had no idea how far he would be willing to go to make me obey, how much he would be willing to hurt me. And I couldn’t risk it, not when I had nowhere else to go.

I shivered again, picking at my eggs. I hated being his puppet but I didn’t have a choice.

* * *

After breakfast, I explored the third floor, the only rooms I had not seen yet. I transformed, deciding to fly up the stairs instead of up through the ceiling since I didn’t know the layout well enough. Exiting the stairwell, I paused. Was this a bowling alley? Another memory entered my mind at the sight.

_ I am standing on a wooden floor with Sam and Tucker. I grab a bowling ball from the que, checking its weight. After walking in front of the lane, I swing my arm and release the ball over the polished floor. The ball flies now the lane, knocking down all the pins with a crash. _

_ I fist pump. “Yes! Tuck, it’s your turn.” _

_ Tucker takes his own turn. Swinging his ball….right into the gutter. “Aww man.”  _

_ I pat him on the back. “You’ve still got one more roll. Maybe you’ll get it this time.” _

So I bowled with Sam and Tucker. And apparently, I was decent at it and Tucker not so much. I looked at the available bowling balls, score board, and pins. I would have to play later and see how I actually fair. For the time being, I wanted to see the rest of the floor.

I floated out the door to my left and came to a hallway. A fancy bathroom sat at the end of the hallway and near the middle was the arched entrance to the library.

My jaw dropped. “Woah, this is huge.”

The absolutely massive library took up most of the top floor. The high ceiling allowed two rows of wooden bookshelves to stack on top of each other around three of the walls with spiral staircases leading to a walkway accessing the upper shelves. The floor of the room contained rows of bookshelves with interspersed plush chairs and desks. I flew around the shelves to the other side of the room. I smiled surveying the comfy looking environment. Around a coffee table were plush armchairs and a comfy couch- perfect for napping or reading a good book. Finally the wall in front of me displayed large windows and a cozy looking, pillow-filled reading nook. The windows, along with the chandler, made the room look very bright and inviting.

I decided to take a look at what books Vlad has here and was pleasantly surprised. I quickly found the physics and space exploration related books, which are cool but not the most interesting; I already had a ton of these in my room and had looked over them already. So I kept looking, finding fiction and nonfiction books in every category: history, natural sciences, art, religion, music, social sciences, philosophy, psychology, language, business, biographies. 

I grabbed some interesting looking books from the natural sciences and psychology section and headed to the reading nook at the window. Might as well start somewhere, right? A book on common ornamental flowers was on top. Okay, this could actually be useful. I could find out what some of the plants in the garden are and even if it didn’t trigger any memories, that would be interesting. I flipped through the book, finding pictures of various roses, geraniums, moonflowers, lavender, and marigolds. Some of them looked like plants I saw outside. I paused on an image of a large shrub with masses of purple blooms.

“Huhh, butterfly bush So that’s what was attracting all those butterflies outside.” Finding the scientific name, I tried to pronounce it. “ _ Bud…budd..leia da..davidii? Buddleia davidii.  _ Huhh that wasn’t that hard.”

I kept perusing the book until I came to another picture: a viney plant with white 5 petaled flowers. I read the common name. “Jasmine.”

At the name, my sister’s face flashed through my mind. I said the word again. “Jasmine…Jasmine….Jass…Jazz.” My eye brows rose. I ran my finger over the image as I muttered “Jazz, that’s my sister’s name.”

I smiled. Another small victory. I was Danny and my sister’s name was Jazz.

Flipping through the last few pages, I picked another book, this one from the psychology section. I looked through the introduction to psychology book which was pretty interesting, especially the stuff about the parts of the brain and how they work. 

I paused at the end of a section talking about psychological development from childhood to adolescence. Wait. I was sure I’d heard this before, in fact a good amount of information in this book was familiar. Was I into psychology? No that didn’t sound right…..but someone I knew was. Images flashed through my mind.

_ Jazz is sitting on a rolling chair and I'm on my bed. She's ranting excitedly self expression and the importance of teens exploring different ideas of self. _

_ I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Jazz, as interesting as that is, what does that have to do with anything?" _

The memory ends and I frowned. I really wish I had some context for that. I tried to mentally follow the memory, to see what followed after or want came before but it's fuzzy. All I could remember was the two of us sitting there and the few words I just recalled but I don't know what lead to that conversation or what my reaction was. Actually everything I had remembered so far was like that, images with little context. I bit my lip. Whatever Vlad did to my brain, he seriously messed up my memories. But it did seem to be getting better. I was at least remembering something.

After finishing the psychology book, I looked over the rest of the stack for the rest of the morning. As I finished, I realized I had yet to see what books were on the upper section. After walking up the spiral staircase, I found the fiction section. 

I gaped, seeing the selection of fiction. I had expected to see classic literature and poetry and maybe even mysteries, thrillers, and historical fiction. What really surprised me were the horror, sci fi, and fantasy books. I tilted my head. I hadn’t thought Vlad was a fan of these. He struck me as the type to call them nonsense and a waste of time. But maybe I misjudged him. Or maybe these were meant for me? I studied the titles, looking for anything familiar. There: A Wrinkle in Time. I thought I'd seen it before. Plus the cover looked cool. I grabbed it, planning to take it back to my room for later.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the rest of the afternoon was pretty boring. I played some videos games and went swimming. It was actually pretty relaxing, just floating in the pool and staring at the sky. And I was pleased to find I did remember how to swim, though I was not the best. Lastly, to my relief I did not see Vlad until dinner. About an hour before dinner, I went in to take a shower. Under the steaming water, I tried to stay relaxed but felt my anxiety increasing. I sighed. I was fine. I had a plan and just needed to play my part. I could handle Vlad.

I got dressed again and ruffled my hair to try and dry it faster. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. I walked at an even pace and kept my posture as straight as possible. I entered the empty dining room and took a seat at my spot beside Vlad's chair. Like that morning, I wrung my hands in nervous anticipation. Vlad walked in and I tensed. Frowning, He coldly glanced at me briefly. Then he took his seat, averting his eyes from me.

Just then, Marie entered with our dinner. Silently, Vlad accepted the plate and began eating. I stared at mine briefly and then picked at my food. Though I tried to appear calm on the outside, my thoughts were racing. Vlad was being really quiet. And ignoring me. Was he still mad? But he was being really calm. Did he want to talk about it? Maybe he was just going to ignore it. Like if we didn't talk about it then, it didn't happen, right? 

I eyed Vlad warily but averted my gaze when I noticed him subtly eyeing me back. Maybe he did want to talk. Was...was I supposed to say something first? Like apologize for back talking him or whatever? What should I say? And what if that was not what he wanted or I said the wrong thing, and pissed him off? What did he want from me?!

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Vlad gingerly put down his fork and sigh. I tense as he turned he head towards me. I tried to keep my face neutral.

Vlad studied me coldly. When he finally spoke, his voice was flat and emotionless. "I must apologize Daniel. I was rather harsh with you during our last training session." His voice then turned biting." However, you acted entirely inappropriately, mocking me as such. But I will not be mocked, not even in jest. I am your father and as such, deserve your respect."

Pausing, he coldly glared at me. I managed to utter a reply, though the words taste like ashe in my mouth. "Yes. Of course Father." I swallowed, looking down. "I apologize for disrespecting you."

Vlad continued strictly. "I assume you have learned your lesson. And understand why I had to punish you. It was truly for your own good."

"Yes, Father. I understand. It will not happen again." I wrung my hands together, partially in nervousness and partially to suppress my anger at his words. 

Vlad smiled, clearly interpreting my reaction as guilt. He gripped my shoulder in a mockery of fatherly affection. "We see eye to eye then. Very good son." He picked his fork back up and continued eating. 

I focused back on my plate, trying to process what just happened. A mix of anxiety and fear rolled in my gut. Under the table, I balled my fist, my nails digging into my palm as I fought to suppress my feelings. I couldn't let myself get angry or let him see how much he made me anxious. I tentatively ate my food with my free hand.

After a few moments, Vlad looked up and started speaking. "We will not be training tonight, son. I will take some time to reassess our training regime. It appears sparring will not be beneficial for the time being." I briefly wrinkled my brow in frustration at his nonchalant tone; he's acting like he hadn't just said he electrocuted me for my own good!

I quickly schooled my expression. Luckily Vlad wasn't looking at me and missed my reaction. The rest of dinner was spent stewing in silence. After dessert, Vlad wiped his hands and stood up. I soon followed. 

He patted me on the back with a smile. "Good night, little badger. I shall see you tomorrow morning." 

He then strolled off, towards his office leaving me to resist the desire to yell at him while trailing back to my room.

* * *

So that's what happened today. I'm still pretty mad at Vlad. The nerve! Giving a half hearted apology and then saying I deserved to be punished like that!

Ugggg I shake my head. There's not even a point in being angry. It's not like his behavior is a surprise. And he could have been much worse. I don't want to dwell on it. At least I remembered some more stuff today. And hopefully I'll remember more soon. But right now, I don't really want to think about everything. I'm just going to distract myself with some TV and then go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter! This will be the last update for a bit, since I am going to be really busy with moving and family Christmas stuff until January so I wouldn't have a lot of time to write and edit. I do have a Holiday Truce piece I am working on so that should be posted at some point around Christmas. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and make sure to let me know what you think!

_ I’m in the park with Mom and Dad, Sam and Tucker, Jazz, a man about my sister’s age with spiky black hair and a nose ring, and a young black woman in red I don’t recognize. We sit on blanket with sandwiches, chips, soda, and cupcakes. The one in my hand has a 16 candle on it. Mom lights it with a lighter. “We’ll sing and then you make a wish.” _

_ Everyone sings. Dad and Tucker are loud and boisterous, comically off key. Jazz rolls her eyes at them. She, Mom, and Sam are more on key but quieter. The woman in red has a beautiful voice. I beam at all of them.  _

_ They sing “Happy birthday dear Danny. Happy birthday to you!”  _

_ I lean forward and blow out the candles. The woman in red asked. “What did you wish for Danny?” _

_ “Come on Val. You know he can’t tell you or it won’t come true!” Tucker smiles, holding his arms out. _

_ The woman..Val.. looks at me. “You don’t believe that do you.” _

_ I chuckle. “The opposite. In this town, I would be just my luck this comes true but with horrible consequences.” _

_ As I finish saying that, a Frisbee comes flying at my head and I duck. Sam stands in front of me laughing. “Sorry Danny. You want to play Ultimate Frisbee?” _

_ My sister looks over. “That sounds great. What do you think? Me, Mom, Dad, and Spike against you, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.” _

_ Everyone plays together, laughing and getting covered in grass stains. In the middle of the game my ghost sense goes off. I drop the frisbee, noticing Valerie’s watch beeped at the same time. Everyone’s heads turn as a scream rang out. Then everything falls into chaos as people run in different directions. Mom and Dad run towards the parking lot, towards a large vehicle. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz start grabbing silver and green gadgets out of their bookbags. I notice Val run towards the bathrooms as I jog towards a nearby area with thick trees. Quickly checking that no one is in eye shot, I trigger my core. The white rings form around my waist, transforming me into my ghost form. I fly up above the trees, scanning the area. Then I spot a glowing, large, multi-head lizard-dragon thing and stop, floating above it. It looks like everyone in the park fled when it appeared so luckily no one is within snapping distance of any head or about to be crushed. _

_ A woman in red on jet board flies in front of me and I stop short, putting up my hands. “You’re not going to shoot me, right?” I point down. “I just want to stop that thing.” _

_ The woman rolls her eyes and replies sarcastically. “Don’t tempt me, Phantom.” The voice clearly belongs to Valerie. _

_ I rub the back of my neck, sheepishly asking. “You wanna call a truce to fight this thing, then?” _

_ She thrusts her hand in front of mine. “Done.” _

_ We shake hands quickly and both fly down. Valerie shoots the creature with a large silver ectogun with red accents. The neon pink shot hits the creature on the side but the dragon just hisses, unphased. My blasts also do nothing, only angering the beast.  _

_ “Maybe we should go for the heads!” Valerie shouts at me. _

_ I nod, forming an ice sword, as Valerie pulls a green glowing blade from nowhere. She swings down on the creature’s neck and the head falls with a plop to the grass. I fly over, raising my own sword but pause when the flesh near the stump bubbles and seems to…grow…into two, dripping stalks.  _

_ I wrinkle my nose. “That’s nasty.”  _

_ The stalks elongate into two fully formed heads, both of which blink at me before striking. I spring back as Valerie yells. “What the hell!” _

_ I form a neon green shield, blocking the creature from snapping at me. “It’s a hydra!” _

_ “What!?” _

_ “From greek mythology. You cut off one head and two more grow back.” _

_ “How do you even know that?” The creature snaps at the huntress and she dodges, shooting it in the foot.  _

_ “I’m friends with a greek goddess. Well Pandora’s not really a goddess I guess and she’s more of a mentor….” _

_ “Phantom!” She yells interrupting me. “How do we fight this thing?” _

_ “Oh sorry… you’re supposed to burn the stump so the head doesn’t grow back. That’s how Hercules killed it in the myth.” _

_ “Alright, can you do that?” _

_ My eyes glow blue as I shoot ice at the dragon’s feet. I raise my eyebrow. “Uhhh…I have ice powers.” _

_ “Well… what are we going to do?! I don’t have a flame thrower!” _

_ My eyes lit up in realization. “But I know someone who does!” _

_ I fly towards the RV while Valerie calls after me. “Phantom! What are you doing?” _

_ I ignore here, coming to a stop in front of Mom. She wears a blue full body hazmat suit and red goggles on her head. She scowls at me but I hold my hands out placatingly before she speaks. “I know we have a truce and I'm supposed to stay out of your way. But I….uhhhh….need your help. Do you have a flamethrower? _

_ She raises her eyebrows, tone skeptical. “Why do you need a flamethrower, Phantom?” _

_ “To stop the hydra!” I point excitedly. “You have to burn the stumps!” _

_ She nods, still looking serious. “To keep the heads from growing back. Smart plan.” _

_ “Can I use it? Please! I promise to be careful. And I’ll bring it back.” I give her my best puppy dog eyes, trying to look innocent. _

_ Her expression softens somewhat as she studies my face. She crosses her arms. “Okay. I’ll go get it.” She then points at me threateningly. “You better keep your word, ghost.” _

_ I sigh in relief as she jogs away, still keeping one eye on me. She returns a few moments later with a long, thin barreled gadget in her hands. Pointing to a lever, she explains. “Pull this to turn the safety off. The trigger is here. As long as you hold that, it will produce ectoplasmic fire.” She tentatively holds it out to me but then withdraws when I reach forward. “I can’t believe I’m trusting you with this. If you make me regret this, I will make you wish you could die again.” _

_ I gulp, nodding furiously. “Yes Ma’am. I promise I won’t break your trust.” _

_ She tilts her head, eyebrows furrowing. She hands the flamethrower over as her frown lifts somewhat. _

_ Flying away, I yell a quick “thanks!” and return to Valerie. She still flies around the beast, trying to keep it from leaving the field. She shoots it on the side again. “Where have you been?! And what’s that?” _

_ “Flamethrower! You cut and I burn.” _

_ With a nod, Valerie produces her blades again and flies down to the beast’s heads. In the blink of an eye, she slices as I ignite my weapon. The beast’s ectoplasmic flesh burns with a crackle and the remaining heads shriek. Valerie and I make quick work of the other heads. Once the last one flops on the grass, the body crashes to the ground. I grab my thermos from my belt and start sucking the ghost’s remains into the contraption. Valerie starts doing the same with her red cube. I frown as I notice Mom and Dad managed to capture one of the heads. I turn away from them and to Valerie. “We make a pretty good team, Val.” _

_ “I guess we do, ghost boy. And don’t use my name.” She replies though she still sounds prickly. _

_ Before I can reply, my head whips to the side as Mom and Dad start calling. “Danny! Valerie! Where are you?!” _

_ “Oh no!” At the call, both Val and I mutter the exclamation and panicky look around. Val speeds off as I fly towards Mom to return the flamethrower.  _

_ I put the safety back on and gently place it in her hands. “Here you go. Thanks again!” _

_ She stares at me in surprise but I fly away, turning invisible before she comments. As I land behind a tree, the white rings appears around my waist. I turn human and run back to my gathered family and friends just as Valerie also arrives back. _

_ Just as I notice Mom sighing in relief, Valerie punches me in the arm."Where were you, you idiot? We thought the hydra got you." _

_ I rub the back of my neck with my hand. "I was hiding in the bathroom." _

_ Valerie rolls her eyes. "Of course you were." _

* * *

I woke up soon after that. It was still dark outside. I turned towards the clock to see the flashing numbers: 4:09 am. That was a dream, right? No, that was another memory. I grabbed my notebook to write it down before it faded and realized I learned a lot of important things.

My mom and Valerie had called be Phantom. I smirked; that’s just another word of ghost, though. So were they just calling me ghost? No, the way both of them said it was as if it was my name. 

“Phan...tom….Phan….tom. Phantom Huhhh.” I quietly spoke the words aloud, testing them. Maybe that’s an alias...or a superhero name. “Phantom. Or….maybe…. Danny Phantom.” 

That...it sounded right, like when I remembered I liked to be called Danny earlier. I'm Danny Phantom. I scratched my head. If I was a ghostly superhero, which I think I was, then why would I have my superhero name just be another word for ghost? Maybe I’m just not all that creative. Or maybe I’m missing something. Danny Phantom. The sounds, the rhythm, that’s close to something ...but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I shook my head. Hopefully, it would click later.

Moving on, I saw in the dream that I fought and captured other ghosts. At least I was fighting that hydra, so I assumed I do that often, since I moved as soon as my ghost sense went off. Huh...so I was a ghost fighting superhero. That was awesome!! I saved people with my powers. And… that matched what Jazz said in my memory a few days ago. She thought I was a hero and did a lot of good. That...meant that she knew about me being Phantom. Did Sam and Tucker know too? I wondered what else I’ve done. 

Wait. In the dream, I said that one of my mentors was a ghost called Pandora and she was a greek goddess? She was greek….What if she was from the Acropolis that I saw about in Vlad’s book?! And if she was, then she was probably the multi-armed woman from my memory. And she was one of my mentors. That was so cool!! I bet she taught me a lot about greek mythology and greek monsters. She probably helped me train with my powers too. I should see if maybe I could figure out more about her, maybe check out a book on greek mythology, since I didn’t seem to remember any specific stories.

The ghost hunter in red, Val? We were apparently friends. At least when I'm human, we were. And she fought ghosts too, like I did. Wait, she was a teenager like me. Where would she get ghost hunting equipment from? Obviously not my parents, her stuff didn’t look like theirs and I didn’t think they would enable something like that. And Val didn't like me as Phantom, meaning she didn’t know that I’m half ghost. Apparently her shotting me was an actual concern. But we did ally to stop that hydra so she was willing to work with me. Maybe we did that before too, to stop a powerful and dangerous ghost? 

Another thing, Mom and Dad obviously did not know about me being Phantom either. We had a truce but they didn’t really trust my ghost persona. And maybe they hunted ghosts too; they did have ghost hunting equipment and I know they studied the paranormal with Vlad in college, even making a ghost portal. And they collected part of that ghost. But why? Maybe to study it?! Do they still study ghosts like they did in college?

Just then, a dark realization struck me. Oh, God. I was a ghost (well a half ghost) and my parents were ghost hunters and researchers. And they didn’t know that Danny Phantom was their son. My mind drifted to the darker fears related to that. They could catch, capture, and study me without them even knowing it. Why wouldn’t I tell them about me being half ghost?! That was just asking for things to go horribly wrong! But they didn’t trust my ghost self, right? Why didn’t they?! Was it me specifically? My breath caught. Did...did I do something to make them not trust me? Or maybe they didn’t trust ghosts in general? Then again, if most ghosts were attacking people like that hydra was, that would make since. It was not right of course, but I could understand that. 

My heart then clenched at another thought. What...what if they had captured and hurt me before? Oh, god, that could even happen by accident since they do make weapons that can hurt ghosts that I would be around in human form. And if that happened and they found out… they would feel so guilty. That thought made my stomach turn. That must be part of the reason I haven’t told them. Plus they didn’t trust me as a ghost and I would hate for them to not trust me as their son also. But...did they even know half ghosts were possible? I mean they obviously didn’t know about Vlad and me being half ghost but did they know that could even be a thing?

My breathe wheezed in and out of my lungs as my panicked thoughts swirled. Would they even believe I was their son if I told them, or would they think I was just dead, or worse an imposter?! They might think I was possessed and try to get the ‘ghost’ out of me. O, god, oh god. Shit Damnit. What would that even do to me? Would it just kill me out right? Or would it be slow and agonizing? Could it even kill me? Or would I just be powerless but in endless pain, with part of myself missing?!

I ended up on my side on the bed, struggling to breathe. What was happening?! Was this a panic attack? I think this was a panic attack. I closed my eyes and my sister’s face flashed through my mind again. This has happened before? Right, yeah. I think it has and she talked me through. I struggled to find her words. Something about taking deep breaths? I tried that, inhaling through my nose for 5 seconds, holding it for three, and exhaling through my mouth from 5 more seconds. I repeated the actions. In, hold, out; in, hold, out; in, hold, out. My heart rate and breathing slowed. I felt my water on my face as I blinked away my tears. I closed my blurry eyes and exhaled. Emotionally and physically exhausted, my mind became fuzzy as I feel asleep again.

* * *

Sometime later, I slowly opened my eyes, sunlight falling across my face. I actually felt a little better. I looked at my notebook, while I had forgotten to phase back into my mattress after last night. I furrowed my brow, thinking about my dream from last night again. As much as I did not like seeing my parent’s attitude towards my ghost self, I needed to know that. Though I was uncertain about my relationship with my parents as Phantom, even uncertainty was better than being with Vlad. I knew my parents love me as my human self and were trying to work with my ghost self. We had a truce so I knew they would not shoot at and attack me deliberately now. Heck, Mom had been willing to let me borrow her flamethrower. If that didn’t mean they were trying to trust Phantom, I didn’t know what does. And it meant that there was hope, hope that once I got home I could tell Mom and Dad about being Phantom and everything would be okay. I mean I really needed more information (like where we actually lived) and needed to plan. But after getting kidnapped and apparently brainwashed to forget them, I missed them and wanted to make things right between us, even if it was difficult.

* * *

After that dream and the subsequent revelations, I didn’t write much for about the next week. For the most part those days were boring and ordinary, considering that I was stuck with Vlad. I tried to remember things, about both my normal human identity and my ghostly one. 

I started with reading more in the library. I checked for books about the ghost zone and other paranormal stuff but found nothing. The book on Greek mythology I found had a brief description of Pandora but the story didn’t match the image of the strong, courageous leader who mentored me. I looked through the astronomy and psychology books but nothing sparked. I also read through A Wrinkle in Time was good, really good. The story was creative and I loved the mixture of science fiction and fantasy. I loved how the love of one siblings for another saved the day; I really hoped Jazz and I loved each other like that. But I still did not actually remember reading it before.

So I tried other things. But nothing I tried actually sparked memories.

Not watching space documentaries on DVD- despite the fact that I found them interesting

Not going bowling - It was fun and I was decent but couldn’t remember anything else

Not playing in the arcade -I played all the games, even the zombie shooter again but nothing,

Not going swimming - I swim, I floated on my back, I practiced diving. I even transformed and found I could stay underwater for 10 minutes without feeling the need to breath. But none of that sparked anything.

Not exploring the garden - I smelled the flowers, I watched the insects, I picked the ripe vegetables and ate blueberries straight from the bush. But I didn’t remember anything new.

I even try drawing everyone from my dream- Mom and Dad in their ghost hunting suits with their weapons, Sam and Tucker playing video games with me, Jazz reading a book, Valerie eating a cupcake at my party. I even drew all of us together, me in with middle with one arm about Sam and one around Tucker, Jazz on Sam’s right, Valerie on Tucker’s left, Mom and Dad behind us. All of us smiled and held each other closely. But the drawing triggered nothing. It only had me miss all of them more.

So I decided to try a different approach. Maybe I was pushing too hard. At first I deliberately sought out things that had triggered memories before or felt familiar. But that wasn't working. So maybe I needed to just try what was interesting to me right now, what felt natural.

So I headed back to the library. The natural history books I looked at earlier were interesting so I decided to take another look. I was actually pretty surprised; even though this wasn’t something Vlad thought I was interested in (then again what does Vlad actually know about me) and I’d had no memories associated with it so far, I found them interesting. 

Cozying up in the reading nook overlooking the garden, I perused several books. There was this one about how birds evolved from dinosaurs that was super cool. So apparently a lot of dinosaurs were feathered, including probably the T rex. Just imagine, little baby T rexes with fluffy downy feathers. I’m not sure in the image in adorable or hilarious. And the purpose of feather intiatialy was probably insulation to help dinosaurs regulate their temperature, with flight coming later.

There were also a lot of field guides in the library, books with pictures and descriptions of the common plants, insects, birds, or other creatures in an area. I flipped through then, noticing the region for most was western part of North America and the Rocky Mountains specifically. Huhhh, that gave me some idea of where I was but that was still a lot of area.

By the end of the week, I was bored and at my wit’s end. Itching to do something different, I ended up taking some plant and insect books into garden and started trying to find plants and insects I could identify. I turned over rocks and logs, even found a butterfly net to catch water sliders and other bugs in the creek. And … it was actually fun. It felt a little familiar, like I did this as a young child but the experience didn’t yield any images. But at the very least, it was interesting and a good distraction from thinking about Vlad.

* * *

Speaking of Vlad, luckily nothing really notable happened with him. Like I planned, I was on my best behavior whenever I saw Vlad at meals or while training. I only spoke when spoken too, making sure to never question or interpret him. I was obedient and tried to act like the model son to him. And I hated every minute of it, stifling myself like that and biting my tongue. 

And Vlad actually seemed pleased with my behavior. I mean he wasn't ecstatic about it, acting as stuck up and creepy as ever, but he acted ...more stable at least.

Most meals passed in relative silence, with some idle chat but never venturing towards anything that could lead to raised tempers. At dinner one night, I decided to try and butter Vlad up. I figured if I asked Vlad about something he was interested in he would gladly talk about it. 

About halfway through the meal, after we'd already done the normal 'How was your day?' conversation, I tentatively asked. "Father." The words still felt dirty but I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose. Instead I looked at Vlad with my best innocent and interested expression. "Where did you go to college?"

"Why do you ask, son?" Vlad peered at me, looking somewhat surprised.

"You are a successful businessman." I strived at sound as sophisticated as possible. Might as well make him think he was turning me into his little puppet. "Obviously you are an intelligent and well educated man. I imagine you went to a very prestigious school."

Vlad straightened, wiping nonexistent dust from his suit jacket. "I went to the University of Wisconsin. Though not normally considered prestigious, I did receive a quality education."

Nodding eagerly, I asked. “So you went to college in Wisconsin. Is that near here?”

He shook his head. “No son. It’s a thousand miles away at least.”

My eyes widened slightly. That may help me figure out where we are. “Oh, Did you like it there?”

He grinned. “I did. I grew up in the area. In fact my main residence is outside of Madison. That’s the city where I attended the University.” He then chuckled. “You know, little badger, the university's mascot is the badger.”

I blushed, stammering. “Is...is that why you call me that, little badger?”

His grin widened at my reaction. “Yes. That and you have black hair in human form and white hair in ghost form. Black and white, like that of a badger.”

Still blushing, I tried to shake off the very authentic embarrassment. It would actually be pretty sweet if Vlad was actually being parental. But he just came across as creepy. I coughed, changing the subject. "So what did you study in university, father?"

His smile faded somewhat "Paranormal studies, my boy, though it mainly focused on ghosts."

“Oh, yes. I remember you mentioning constructing a ghost portal in college. Was that part of your studies?”

He frowned, huffing. “Yes, unfortunately.”

At his change in attitude, I swallowed. I don’t want him getting upset again. “I am sorry, Father. I don’t mean to bring up a sore subject. I’m just..curious.” I kinda hated myself for my next words. “I want to get to know you better, since I still don’t remember much from before the accident.”

Vlad turned his head towards me, stroking his beard thoughtfully. After a moment, he spoke. “Quite right, Daniel. I have been neglecting to spend time with you. We are much overdue for some Father-son bonding.” He clasped his hand on my shoulder. “I will clear my schedule tomorrow so we may spend time together. We’ll do whatever you wish son.”

My heart figuratively freezed but I forced down to the dread. Giving him a hopefully authentic smile, I answer. “That sounds wonderful Father. Thank you.”

“Of course, little badger. I am quite glad we are moving past our initial hardships” The hand on my shoulder tightened. “You were being so difficult at first, but now I see you just needed time to adjust. I sincerely hope you continue acting impeccably.”

Well that sounded vaguely threatening. “Yes, sir. Of course.”

He removed his hand. “Very good. Think about what you wish to do tonight and you will let me know in the morning.”

Just then the maids phased through the wall with our desserts. Vlad smiled, looking pleased. “Tiramisu. Very good.” He took a bite. “You should enjoy this Daniel.”

I took a bite and wrinkled my nose at the taste; I turned out I didn’t like the taste of coffee. Luckily Vlad did not see my reaction, happily enjoying what I guessed was one of his favorite desserts. I swallowed. He would probably be upset if I didn’t eat it. I forced down the rest of the dessert, trying to not look like I hated it.

After wiping his hands on a napkin, Vlad stood up after he finished. “A quick training session. And then we’ll relax before bed. I want you to be well rested before tomorrow.”

Training went pretty typically compared to the last week- timed flights, obstacle courses, target practice. Vlad took a few biometric readings as he asked me to demonstrate a specific powers.

I honestly felt a little disappointed. I had hoped practicing would help me remember something about being Danny Phantom: the ghosts I fought, how I used my powers, how I trained before the accident. But nothing had triggered the whole week. Plus I hoped Vlad would at least teach me something new but he seemed very focused on me improving on the basics and not learning any new powers. I knew Vlad could duplicate and teleport but he said those were too advanced from me which may be true but it was still so annoying.

Well, Vlad not trying to teach me new powers was not entirely true. He focused a lot on my supposed ice powers.

“Try again, Daniel.” Vlad directed. 

For the tenth time that night, I tried to make an ice ray. I gritted my teeth in concentration but nothing happened. “I...don’t think I can do it.”

“Yes you can. Try again.” He scoffed. Vlad was still useless in explaining my ice powers; clearly he had no idea how they actually worked. I sighed, at least he was being more patient than earlier.

I focused again, sending energy through my arm and into my hand. I narrowed my eyes at the target. Okay, I could do this. I wanted to shoot the ice out of my hand and envelope that target. I looked down at my hand, eyebrows raised. The energy around it was blue, like it was supposed to be. Ha that’s it! I sent more energy and felt a tingling. Then something crackled. Dark blue lightning leaped down my arm and to the target. With a sizzle, the spot burned, black. 

I jumped back, in panic. For a split second I looked around. Had Vlad just electrocuted me, again? But then my eyes found his confused face. Vlad clearly hadn’t done that. And...it hadn’t hurt. I brought my hand to my face. The dark blue light was still there. Wait...my ice powers were supposed to be light blue. And the electricity, it had been dark blue too.

My jaw dropped. “I have electricity powers?!”

“That is… unexpected.” Vlad stared at me wide-eyed. Even he was surprised? In a split second, his facial expression turned thoughtful. “But...it’s not entirely unreasonable. You have seen me demonstrate my electrical abilities…..And copying a power after seeing me demonstrate it is not unprecedented.”

I tilted my head. “So I’ve copied a power after seeing you use it before?”

His eyes widened somewhat, face turning doubtful. Then his face turned neutral, masking his emotions. “It’s not copying per say. But you do have the capacity.” 

I raised my eyebrow at the reaction but say nothing. Why was he beating around the bush like that? Did...he not want me to know that? Yeah that would make sense. He only wanted me to know so much about what I was capable of. Couldn’t have me thinking I might actually be able to learn things myself. 

Vlad coughed, startling out of my thoughts. “We will continue with this next session.” I transformed back into my human form and Vlad walked up behind me. He patted me on the back. “You have done well tonight, Daniel.”

Was that actual praise from Vlad? Despite myself, I smiled at that. “Thank you, Father.” 

Walking beside me, Vlad escorted me to my room. I opened the door and turned back to him, still smiling subtly. Vlad also smiled. For a second, he looked uncertain and then he reaches towards me, pulling me into a one armed hug. “Goodnight, little badger.”

“Good….good night.” I stammered. Was he actually hugging me? 

Vlad quickly pulled away. He straightened his clothes, his expression turning neutral. “Make sure to go to bed at a reasonable time.”

Vlad then turned and walked away, posture straight, acting as if that didn’t just happen.

I closed the door and stared at it for a while. What the heck was that? Was Vlad trying to be parental, affectionate even? It was weird and awkward, like he never did that and felt uncomfortable. But I...I think he was trying, maybe. Maybe Vlad was not so bad…..as long as I was acting the way he wanted me to. I shook my head. I couldn’t let myself fall to that again. He did not actually care about me, not when he stopped acting affectionate when I wouldn’t act like his little puppet. 

Anyway, enough of that, I needed to take a shower, and think about what I wanted to do tomorrow. Uggggg I did not want to spend all day with Vlad. But I couldn’t avoid this so I would figure something out. Maybe something outside, not in the mansion. I shook my head, walking into the bathroom. Whatever we did, it would be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up, stretching as I opened by eyes. I yawned just as my alarm went off. Uggg I would love to sleep in, just one day. I sat up and then I frowned. I was supposed to spend the day with Vlad, in ‘Father-son bonding.’ I even hate just the thought ...though maybe I wouldn’t if it was with my actual Dad. I picture the tall man, always in orange in my memories. I wonder what kind of things we do together. And do we have a good relationship? Shaking myself out of those thoughts, I turned towards the clock. I needed to go ahead and get ready for breakfast. 

Breakfast with Vlad started out fairly normally, veering towards a predictable subject: what Vlad and I were going to do today.

After a very refined bite of hashbrowns, the older man asked. “What would you like to do today, Daniel? We could go bowling, or swimming. Maybe a movie marathon, you can even pick one of those horror movies you enjoy.” I like horror movies? Vlad ignored my questioning expression. “I know you enjoy the arcade. We could even play some of those video games.” His nose wrinkled in disgust at those last words.

“How about we do something outside?” I still didn’t want to do something inside with him, especially if Vlad was doing it begrudgingly, as his tone suggested.

“Swimming it is then.” He then paused, cupping his chin in consideration. “I’ll even show you my greenhouse.”

My mind went to the stream flowing past the property and those mountains in the distance. To the forest in between, filled with birds, small mammals, and who knows what else. 

“Could we maybe go hiking?” I asked, surprised at my own hopefulness.

“Hiking? You want to walk in the woods?” Vlad quarked his eyebrows, perplexed. 

I shrugged. “Yeah, we could just follow the stream and see where it goes.”

“I don’t know, Daniel.” The man tilted his head doubtfully.

“Please, you said you’d do what I wanted.” I reminded him pointedly. “ It’ll be fun. It’s really pretty outside and the weather’s great. We can bring some binoculars and field guides, see if we spot any cool birds.”

“You want to go bird watching?” Vlad looked at me like I’d grown another head, something I had a vague impression of having actually happened to one of us…..Nah, that’s ridiculous. 

I continued, with more pleading in my voice than I liked. “Not just bird watching, just see what’s out there. We can even find a place for a picnic. That would be fun right!” 

Vlad continued staring at me strangely and I blushed, starting to feel self conscious. Was I really being that weird? Was...was this not how normal teenagers act? Did I not normally act like this? I didn’t even know and I doubted Vlad knew me well enough to know. For the first time in days, the fact that I didn't remember such basic information about myself scared me. Before I was either gradually remembering things or keeping myself busy so I didn't think about it. But I couldn't do that anymore. I wouldn't. I needed to figure out what Vlad's done to me. And this hike might just give me a clue; I could maybe actually talk to Vlad and out in the open can get away if things so south.

Luckily Vlad did not notice my mini-freak out, lost in thought himself. He finally spoke. “There is a small lake about 2 miles north of the manor. I have been once myself and it is a beautiful spot.”

“Yeah, we can even go swimming there, too.” I nodded, enthusiastically. 

Vlad still furrowed his brow skeptically but agreed. “Yes, then. I’ll have the chef assemble a picnic lunch. You change into appropriate clothes and pack any other provisions you wish.” He briefly glanced at his watch. “We’ll meet back here in an hour.”

With that, Vlad stood up and exited the dining room. I frowned slightly as he left. At least he was letting me do what I wanted to today, though I didn’t like being in charge of packing. I wasn’t really sure what we needed anyway. 

Once in my room, I grabbed the backpack from the closet and started mentally making a list. We would need bug spray, sunscreen, water bottles. We should probably bring a compass and a map too. I wondered if Vlad has a phone; we needed to make sure we had some way to get up with someone if something happened to us. Plus I wanted some binoculars and maybe a walking stick. I needed to pack my swim trunks too. Also needed to change into long pants. I didn’t want to get any ticks on me. Hopefully there were some hiking boots and hiking socks in the closet too.

I paused in my planning for a second. I seemed to know a lot about hiking and camping. Just then some images flash in my mind.

_ Sitting beside Mom on a log in front of a small fire. “Sweetie, I’m sorry this trip hasn’t gone as we planned. But at least we’re together.” _

_ Stargazing in front of a bonfire with Sam and Tucker near some cabins _

_ “And that one’s Orion, right Dad?” We lay on the grass, beside a tent. I point at the sky. _

_ Dad ruffles my hair. “That’s right, Danno.” _

I gasped at the memories pass. Those were the first new memories to surface for over a week! What the heck. Well at least I now knew that I had camped before, multiple times so wanting to go hiking and knowing at least the basics was not unreasonable. See Vlad, I’m not crazy!

I then went back to work gathering supplies, mentally noting anything I needed to ask Vlad about getting. After I changed clothes, I meet Vlad in the dining room again. I held up a very full backpack. “I couldn’t find a compass or a map but this should be everything else.”

Vlad raised his eyebrow. “That should not be necessary. We are not going very far, Daniel”

“But we would still get lost...and it's better to be safe than sorry.” 

“I have made the staff aware of where we are going so they can offer assistance if something happens. Between that and our own abilities, we are perfectly safe.”

I frowned, still not liking that. “But… I would still feel better if we at least brought a compass.”

Vlad rolled his eyes and then showed me his watch. “I have a compass built into this. You don’t need to worry little badger.”

So he was not going to let me use it. Not that it would help. I wasn’t planning on using the opportunity to run anyway; I still had no idea where we were or where my family and friends lived. I nodded, deciding not to argue with him. “Thank you, Father. That makes me feel safer.” Might as well butter him up again.

He ruffled my hair. “Of course, son. I would never let anything happen to you.”

I had no idea how to respond to that; I was not sure whether he was being affectionate or possessive. So I changed the subject. “Oh...and do you have your swim trunks?”

“Yes, son.” He grabbed my bag and stuffed a bundle of fabric that was on the table into it. He then motioned to a woven wooden basket with two straps. “I also secured our lunch. I shall carry it and while you carry the backpack, yes?”

I nodded. “Yes Father.”

Vlad and I made our way outside, past the pool and down the garden’s path. As we passed the tomatoes, I turned towards the greenhouse I had spotted earlier. My curiosity peaked, as it was one of the few places in the manor that I had not been inside yet.

“Can we go inside the greenhouse before we go, Father?” I looked up at him, with wide innocent-looking eyes.

“Allow me, little badger.” Vlad unlocked the door and I stepped inside after him. My eyes widened as I took in the scene. Rows of glowing plants- white lilies with orange stems, snapping vines with purple flowers, a small tree with bright blue and red berries, beds of pitch black lettuce, blood red venus fly traps the size of my hand.

“What are all these plants?” I asked with same awe.

“Rare specimens from the Infinity Realms and other plants with ghostly properties. I have been cultivating them for years, quite masterfully I might add.” He puffed out his chest proudly.

I paused in front of red roses like flowers with purple thorns. A visible red mist waffed off of them, producing a sickly sweet smell. The smell made my skin crawl. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked at Vlad. “What are these?”

“They are called Blood Blossoms, Daniel. They do have a rather unpleasant smell to half ghosts like us but are very rare and valuable, with ghost repellent properties.”

“Ghost repellent?” My voice quivered with anxiety as the sight tickled something in the back of my mind.

Vlad waved off my concern. “They are perfectly harmless to us in human form. Just don’t eat them and stay away in ghost form.”

I walked a little farther in. There were a lot of interesting plants here; Sam would love this. I frowned at the thought but was soon distracted when I looked down, seeing a trap door near the back. “What’s this?”

Alarm flashed across Vlad’s face for a millisecond. Then he waved his hand nonchalantly. “Just a cellar for gardening supplies, nothing worth seeing. Come Daniel. We need to continue.” 

Barely considering his odd reaction, I followed Vlad out the greenhouse. After exiting the greenhouse, we followed the stream for about 30 minutes. Trodding across the needle-covered ground, I found myself actually enjoying this: the sunshine, the sound of the water, the smell of pine trees, the feeling of the wind. Hearing a russling above me and a rapid, harsh, rattling call, I looked up. 

“Oh look, it’s an avian dinosaur.” I commented with a chuckle. Vlad tilted his head in confusion so I clarified. “It’s a bird.” Then pulling my binoculars to my face, I gacked at the medium sized bird with brownish-gray feather, a white breast, and a yellow beak. “And it looks like a rare one for this region. I think the field guild said it was called a yellow-billed cuckoo.” My speech quickened with excitement at the end. Hey, I was proud that I actually remembered that. And though the bird was pretty ordinary looking, it had this incredibly loud and unique call. And it was rare. How was that not at least kinda cool?

Vlad looked at me skeptically again but continued walking in front of me. I trotted beside him, honestly a little depressed that he didn’t share my enthusiasm (though I hated to admit it).

“What is it, Father?” I frowned.

“Nothing, you just surprise me, Daniel.”

“Why?” I asked, genuinely curious.

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I didn’t figure you to be a lover of the outdoors.”

“Oh” My tone dropped flat. “Was I not? Before the accident?”

He stopped, studying me. Then he sighed, sounding...sad. “I don’t know son. Unfortunately, we have never been close enough for me to know.”

I rubbed the back of my neck. “Do we...uhh...not normally live together, then?”

Vlad frowned. “Unfortunately, not. However, you are here now and that is not changing.” He clinched his fist, sounding rather possessive. “Come, Daniel. We are almost to the lake.”

With his hands behind his back, Vlad marched on as I cringed, behind him hating that possessive tone. I frowned, wrinkling my nose. I then shook my head, still perplexed by other parts of the conversion. Like I thought, Vlad did not know me that well, and apparently I was full of surprises for him...although that did raise the question of what other methods Vlad had used in the past to get close to me.

Finally, after another 20 minutes of walking at a leisurely pace, we arrived at the pond. It was beautiful; Vibrate green moss and grass ran right up to the crystal clear water which sparkled in the sun. The lake perfectly reflected the surrounding rocky mountains and trees. While I looked around, Vlad set up the picnic. Then we ate, the older man humming in satisfaction at his sandwich and idolly chatting about his work and what books I had been reading the past week. I almost smiled at the conversation; he was clearly in a good mood at our gorgeous surroundings.

After lunch I went swimming in the surprising cold lake, though the temperature did not seem to bother me. Did that have something to do with the supposed ice powers I possess? I asked Vlad to join me, fully expecting him to refuse. But he surprised me, donning his own swim trunks and wading in. 

As Vlad floating calmy, I swam a few feet and dived underwater. As a large fish swam by a new memory flashed through my mind.

_ In a small rickety boat with Dad, he and I both hold fishing poles. He reels in what looks like a heavy mutated, slightly glowing fish. “Will you look at that Danny-boy?” _

_ Swimming at a beach with Sam and Tucker. Mom and Dad splashing near us while Jazz sun bathes. _

With only my nose and eyes above the water, I smiled at the memories. I was actually remembering things today! After that, I happily let myself get lost in enjoying the lake and surrounding. I wished there was a rope swing or diving board, some way to jump in the lake. But ...my powers? Transforming I float above the water and let gravity take hold of me again. I splash into the water, producing a huge wave. The sudden loss of sound as I went under and feeling of water flowing past me as I feel were intoxicating. Kicking back up to the surface, I laughed once I breached.

I repeated the action several times, laughing in satisfaction. That was until I accidentally splashed Vlad. The man was serenely floating on the lake surface until the wave I produced forced him under. 

I paled, shuttering an apology. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!”

I tensed, anticipating his anger but he...chuckled? “You got rather excited there, didn’t you? Just watch next time, son.”

I tilted my head in confusion but decided not to dwell on his surprisingly cheery behavior. I went back to enjoying the lake, swinging off of branches into the lake, floating and watching the clouds, and seeing how far down I could swim. Apparently, I could hold my breath for more than 20 minutes in ghost form so I explored the bottom of the lake, which only yielded rocks, fallen logs, and some fish.

After a while, I swam back to the shore and drifted to sleep on a towel, under a tree. Vlad woke me up some time later. “Are you ready to go son?”

I rubbed my eyes. “What time is it?”

He looked at his watch. “Approximately 5 o clock”

Standing up, we walked back the path we came with Vlad smiling at me. Since he was in a good mood, I decided to ask a few questions.

“So...where are we?” He tilted his head. “I mean what state, I can’t remember. I...uhh...can’t even remember if I’ve been to the mansion here before.”

He nodded. “We are in western Montana. Construction on this mansion completed a few months ago. Luckily too, I might add as it's served as a wonderful place for you to recover from your accident."

Biting my lip, I decided to risk asking what I actually wanted to know. "Speaking of my accident ...what exactly happened?" Vlad paused, shoulders tensing as he turned around I continued. "It's just...I still don't remember much from before the accident. And I don't even know what happened...maybe if I did, I would remember."

He looked his nose down at me, then waved me off flippantly. "It's nothing to worry about Daniel." 

He turned and continued walking, while I gapped. Jogging to catch up, I cut in front of him. "It's nothing to worry about?! How is me not remembering my life nothing to worry about, Vl...dad?" He narrowed his eyes at my slip up so I quickly back pedaled. "Father" I said as softly and affectionately as I could manage, while running my fingers through my hair. "I don't remember what my favorite color is or my favorite food. I don't know when my birthday is or what we do at Christmas." I meet his eyes, producing my most innocent expression possible. "Shouldn't I be worried about that? Aren't you worried?"

The man sighed and stepped towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder in an approximation of a fatherly gesture. " There's no need to worry son. You will remember or discover all of that in time." 

I frowned, not liking that answer. "But…" 

He cut me off. "That's enough, Daniel." His expression softened, slightly. "Other people would kill to be in your position son. No trauma or pain to burden you. No past to drag you down. A clean slate. Count it as a blessing." 

I shook his hand away, disgusted. "A blessing! I don't remember who I am!” I spread my arms, eyes narrowing. “ Just because I don't remember my past doesn't mean I don't have one! Or that my past doesn't matter!"

His expression closed off at my outburst, instantly turning cold. "You need to stop pursuing this." His face was perfectly, scarily neutral. "Continuing to do so will only bring you pain."

"Is that a threat?" I gritted my teeth, disbelieving.

"No, it's an observation." He replied coldly. "If you continue searching, you will not like what you will find."

I balled my fist in anger. "I don't care! Whatever happened, it can't be so bad that I'm better off not knowing!"

“It is better that you do not know, Daniel. You could not handle it.” He sounded so damn condescending.

“I can’t handle it?! What? Do you think I’m some delicate child?”

“Actually yes.” He snapped. “You are a child, my child. And as such, I decide what you can handle. And you can not handle this so drop it.” His eyes flashed as he marched past me, roughly pushing me away.

My own eyes flashed. “No! I will not drop it! I get to decide what I can handle, not you!”

In the blink of an eye, he turned towards me, fanged teeth bared and blood red ectoplasmic energy bleeding into his eyes. “You think you can handle it? Handle that you’re a…” Suddenly, Vlad cut himself off, as if he realized he almost said too much.

However, I was not dissuaded. “I’m a what?!” I demanded.

The red bled out of the man’s eyes as he sighed, his hot anger turning cold. “You are a disrespectful, disobedient boy.” He pursed his lips. “And you did this to yourself.”

I froze at the accusation. “What?”

“Your own actions are the reason you have amnesia.” He looked down at me with contempt. “I told you to stay out of my lab, away from my experiments. But just one drop of water from the River Lethe in the Infinity Realms on bare skin is enough to wipe someone’s mind. And you were always too curious for your own good. But if you had listened to me, none of this would have happened.”

“What...that’s not...I wouldn’t.” I stuttered.

“You would, Daniel. You did in fact. You touched my rare vial of Lethe Water, without proper precautions, without my permission.” He shook his head. “You are lucky it did not reduce you mentally to an infant. But alas, maybe I am to blame, studying something so dangerous in my own home.” Vlad sneered at me with the next statement. “However, I should have been able to trust that my almost adult son would not act recklessly. But you disappointed me Daniel.”

I frowned deeply, his disapproving stare making me feel guilty despite myself. Hardly believing the words coming out of my mouth, I muttered. “I...I’m sorry Father.”

“You should be.” He lifted his chin. “I have been trying my best to make the most out of the situation and help you. However you keep resisting and questioning me, the very thing that lead you to this.”

I looked down, avoiding his eyes. I had no idea what to say to that. The accusing statements made me feel guilty. But that could not be true, right? I did not have done this to myself.

I heard a cough from the man in front of me and looked up. I then tensed at his contemptuous expression. “Well? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

I flinched. He must be expecting an apology. Swallowing, I rubbed the back of my neck, not even needing to appears nervous. “I apologize Father. You were right. I should have listened to you.”

His eyebrows raised. “And?”

“And I will not do it again.” The words coming out of my mouth feel dirty. “I promise to listen to you from now on.”

Satisfied, Vlad nodded. “Very good son.” He walked towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder a little too tightly. “Now, let us return home. And not think of this again.”

And just like that, the conversation was over. Vlad turned around and without a glance back to me continued following the stream. The rest of the walk was silent while my lingering (nonsensical) guilt turned into anger. I tried to push it down, though internally I was fuming. I knew Vlad lied to me. I did not erase my own memory! As stupid as Vlad seemed to think I am, I was not dumb enough to do that. So I know, I know that Vlad must have done this to me. I mean I already knew that but now I think I know how he did it. He used water from the River Lethe (whatever that is) which apparently can erase people’s memories. He must have experimented with it on me, using it to erase my memories of my friends and family so he could convince me that he was my father! But now I know and have a better chance of finding a way to reverse it.

“Ah, it appears we are back just in time for dinner.” Vlad’s causal statement shook me out of my thoughts. I glanced around to find we were back in the garden.

As he glanced back, I quickly wiped the anger from my face. Trying to sound casual myself, I nodded. “I am hungry.”

He chuckled. “Teenagers always are.”

Walking past the pool, Vlad opened the door and I walked in front of him into the dinning room. I picked at a hefty dinner of steak and a baked potato, no longer feeling angry but vaguely sad.

“You said you were hungry son.” Vlad’s brow furrowed as he noticed my behavior.

“Oh...I am.” I stabbed my cut piece of steak and put the bit in my mouth, chewing earnestly. 

“You still feel guilty about our conversation from earlier, don’t you?”

I looked up at the question, somewhat surprised at the inference. I nodded in response. Though I did not really feel guilty, having him think that I was would be advantageous. 

Vlad nodded himself, chewing at his own steak thoughtfully. He swallowed. “You appear to have learned your lesson, my boy. I trust that you will not do anything that reckless again.”

I wrung my hands. “Yes, sir.”

“Very good. Things can return to normal between us. As long as you stay out of my laboratory.” 

“Of course Father.” I answered, stomach churning in disgust at my own meekness.

After dessert was served, Vlad instructed me to return to my room. There would be no training after such a long, tiring day. And so I now find myself writing my thoughts in my notebook again. Now I know how Vlad messed with my memories, though I don’t know the details. And I realize one other thing. Vlad mentioned his lab a few times. But I haven’t been in the lab since I came here. So where is it? Does it hold more answers for me?


	9. Chapter 9

My goal for the next day was to find Vlad’s secret lab, with hopes it would give me some answers. And luckily, an opportunity presented itself.

“I will be out for work the rest of the day, Daniel. So I expect you to behave as always.” Vlad said casually as he delicately ate his pancakes. 

I dropped by own fork, wrinkling my nose in slightly exacerbated confusion. “Out? Where? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

The man narrowed his eyes briefly but then waved off my question. “ ‘Tis just a short trip for business. You need not concern yourself.”

I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, though I thought, How was he supposed to get anywhere? We’re clearly hours from the nearest city, even flying at our top speed. So...where is he going?

Vlad stood up, brushing off his suit jacket. “I shall take my leave. I should be home in time for dinner.” He gave a slight (though still creepy!) smile. “Have a good day, son.”

With that, he left the room turning right, towards the entrance hall. Curious as to where he was going, I also stood up and walked casually to the door. Lingering in the doorway trying to not look like I was watching him, I tilted my head. He headed towards the parlor with the piano, instead of out the door? Biting my lip in debate for a few moments, I finally followed him as quietly as I could. Sneaking to the door of the parlor, I peered inside. But Vlad wasn’t in there and the room had only one door. Where did he go? I guess he could have transformed and flew off but why here, why not in the dining room? 

Wait, wasn’t this the room where the maid, Marie, disappeared through the floor? Earlier I had thought there was a basement or something but found nothing when I looked for a door. But...maybe something was down there, a secret basement...or a lab. 

Staring at the place Vlad disappeared, I debated following him but shook my head. I needed to give it a few more minutes; it would be really bad if I ran into Vlad down there before he left. So I went back to my room.

An hour later( just to make sure I had plenty of time ...it's not like I was stalling or anything, nope, no way), I found myself staring at the floor again, biting my lip nervously. Part of me was afraid of what I would find down there while part of me desperately wanted, no needed to know. And another small part of me dreaded having to phase through the floor. 

“Come on Danny. You can do this.” I muttered to myself. Shaking my hands to try and shake away the nerves, I transformed. Now in ghost form, I turned intangible and slid into the floor. Instantly, my heartbeat quickened as the darkness encroached on me. Nope, I was not doing this. In the blink of an eye, I shoot back up and found myself panting on the floor, like the first time I tried that. The darkness and the small space, the walls closing in on me, invoked some kind of primal fear in me. But I had no idea why; was it some memory I couldn’t seem to consciously access? For some reason, I felt that this was linked to something that happened to me, not some normal, generic fear.

I shook my head; I needed to focus. I wasn’t going to be getting in the lab by phasing, at least not anytime soon. But maybe there was some other way into the lab, an actual door somewhere. But where would Vlad hide it? I hummed thoughtfully. Wait… in the greenhouse. There had been a trap door and when I asked Vlad about it, he quickly changed the subject, what he does when he doesn’t want to talk about something. That might just be the entrance to the lab. And it would make sense, giving him easy access to the ghostly plants he experiments on. I remained a little doubtful though; it seemed like a bit of a long shot ...but was worth trying.

Once I got to the greenhouse, I remembered one other obstacle- it was locked and phase proof. I glanced at the lock. Huhh I wondered if I could find Vlad’s key or if he had it with him. But then a brief image of using a paperclip to get out of what appeared to be a locked janitor's closet while a male voice laughed outside flashed through my mind.. Okay? That lead to a few questions. But apparently, I knew how to get out of( or into) locked spaces using household objects.

After a brief trip to my room for a paperclip, I returned to the greenhouse. Using the metal wire felt awkward and strange but eventually I got it to work. With a creak, the door opened. I silently padded my way down the central walkway and to the trapdoor. I carefully opened it, swallowing nervously at the dark hole beneath. Well, here goes nothing.

I hopped into the opening and lit my hand with a small blue-green light, which barely lit the dark passageway. Feeling the moist walls of compact earth, I slowly proceeded. This really wasn’t so bad. I could do this; all I had to do was continue through this tunnel and I would find Vlad’s lab. The narrow path stretched before me, barely higher than my head. As I traveled away from the trapdoor, it grew darker and darker. My confidence fell as my hands started shaking. I felt as if the walls and ceiling would close in around me as the darkness swallowed me up. Soon I turned a corner and found myself in complete darkness except for my weak ectolight. My breath quickened into panic. I...I really really didn’t want to be here. And....was the ceiling lower than before? Then my light went out as my mind wandered.

No! No! I was trapped, blind. My heart pounded in my chest. What...what if I got lost or injured? What if this didn’t take me to the lab but to some trap? Vlad could be at the end, planning to attack me right now! Then a rattling noise echoed through the tunnel. My head whipped around, looking for the source but in vain. There was nothing there and I couldn’t see! Something wet dripped on my head and I tried to scream but my breath caught. NO!! NO! Now the ceiling was falling in! I need to get out of here. In a flash of light, I transformed. And….suddenly I could see? My green glow of my eyes and my own spectral glow lit the damp walls around me. I glanced up. And the ceiling was fine. My heart rate and breathing started to slow down as I calmed.

“You’re fine, Danny. You’ve got this.” I muttered, trying to soothe myself. 

At the statement, I sighed, feeling a little better. Cautiously, I continued down the tunnel, though I was still tense with fear. After what felt like an eternity, I saw an end to the tunnel, both literally and metaphorically. A banged up metal door sat in front of me after I turned another corner. It looked like the kind of door you might see on a bomb shelter in an old movie: rusty and thick with a probably hard-to-turn wheel on the front for opening it. I tentatively approached, carefully laying my hands on the wheel. Nothing happened so it at least wasn’t booby trapped on this end. Gripping the wheel, I slowly turned it. Like I thought, it barely budged. Groaning, I tried harder. With a creak, the wheel slowly turned as I continued tugging at it. Finally the door swung open.

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. The room was pristinely clean with metal tables and a lot of sophisticated equipment- clearly Vlad’s lab. My head quickly turned from side to side, searching for any sign that Vlad was inside or there was any other kind of traps or security. Seeing nothing, I cautiously stepped in. Only to tense at the whirl of machinery starting up. A bright white light flashed and I instinctively turned invisible. Then a figure blinked into view in front of me. Red hair, blue jumpsuit. It was ...my mom? But... then image was wavy and partially transparent, like a ghost. For a second, my heart stuttered at that: the thought of my mom, the ghost hunter as a ghost, as dead. My blood ran cold ...until she spoke. 

“Vlad honey. Is that you?” The tone was oddly mechanical and disjointed, as the figured wavered again.

I tilted my head, now confused. But then I realized. It was a hologram ...Vlad had a hologram of my mom. That was so creepy! That man was freaking obsessed! 

“Would you like to update progress on latest experiment, lambchop?”

My nose wrinkled in disgust at the statement, both the pet name and the mention of experiments. Man, I really don’t want to even look at this creepy holographic version of my mom. Maybe I can turn her...it off? Still invisible, I floated over to a large array of switches, dials, and monitors which sat along the wall to the left of the door I entered. I ran my hands through my hair. What even were all of these? I scanned the labels. One said holographic control. Maybe that would work. Biting my lip and hoping this wouldn’t mess anything up or alert Vlad somehow, I pressed the button. A beeping noise sounded causing me to flinch.

Then from behind me, the facsimile of my mother’s voice stated. “Maddie program deactivated. Goodnight, dear heart.”

Just as I turned around, the images blinked out of existence and I gapped. Maddie… was that my mom’s first name? Huhhh it must be. Why else would Vlad call his creepy hologram that? I stared at where the hologram had blinked out. Another piece of the puzzle fit into place. Now if I could just figure out my last name and where I lived, I could figure out how to get home, though I still needed to figure out what Vlad did to me to make me forget.

I turned back around to the control panel, eyeing the other controls. What should I try next? Another button caught my attention- a large red one labeled Portal Doors. Portal? Why did that sound familiar? Wait… didn't Vlad mention getting his powers in a portal accident? 

Looking down at the button again, I pressed it. A mechanical hiss sounded behind me and I turn around. Steel blast doors slid open with a bang. I gaped at what was behind them; a wall of neon green mist swirled. I stumbled forward, mesmerized with my hand raised in front of me. As I approached, the cold radiating off the spot made me shiver despite being in ghost form. I instantly knew what this was: a portal to the ghost zone as my parents called it, or the infinite realms according to Vlad. It felt so...familiar, drawing part of me in while scaring another part of me. I had definitely been near a portal like this one before. Just then memories floated across my mind.

_ I'm in a metal tunnel, the sides and floor covered with wires. On the wall I spot two buttons labeled on and off. "Seriously Dad." I chuckle. Then I yelled to someone outside the tunnel. "I think I know why it didn't work! Dad put the on button on the inside, and forgot to press it."  _

_ Shaking my head, I press the button. Then my eyes widen as a whirring sound starts. _

_ "Danny!" "Get out!" Sam and Tucker yell.  _

_ Electricity buzzes and sparks around me. Then I am drown in neon green light. I scream. _

Roughly, I was thrown out of the memory. My hands shook. What...what was that? I desperately searched my mind, clawing for more details. But nothing. I couldn't remember what came before or after. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why did this keep happening?! I remembered a piece of something but can't remember the context! Not even small pieces or fragments. 

I balled my fist, reaching for the portal again. The ectoplasm licked at my fingers apparently drawn to my spectral form. I shook my head. Well whatever else happened, I did remember something. And I didn't like what I remembered either. I was inside my parent's ghost portal when it started up, inside a hole in between dimensions as it opened. How….how was I even still alive? 

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe I wasn't. That, the portal, it must be why I'm half ghost, why I have my powers. The portal killed me, or half killed me, whatever…..and Sam and Tucker were there! They saw what happened and heard me screaming! That's horrific! Well at least, it looked like an accident and my own stupid fault. But I still didn't know that much. How long ago was that? And why was I in the basement with my friends to begin with, obviously without my parents? 

"Auhhhhhh" I groan to myself with gritted teeth. I turned away from the portal and floated back towards the control panel. I came here for answers about how Vlad gave me amnesia, not to get more questions. But that's all that ever seems to happen.

As I was flying over, something caught my eye. On the shelf beside the wall of screens and controls sat a glass jar labeled in Vlad's clear and crisp handwriting, Lethean Water. Huh so it was here. Vlad at least wasn't lying about that though he definitely used it on me without my permission. Though I did wish I knew a little more about what exactly the stuff was, though the name sounds familiar for some reason.

Wait…. The River Lethe. I read about that in the Greek mythology book I read when I was trying to find out more about Pandora. The River Lethe was one of the rivers of the underworld. The dead would wash in it to forget their lives. So I guess that river, a version of it at least, exists in the Ghost Zone… which would make since, knowing what I know about how human concepts can imprint in the Ghost Zone. 

After studying the jars and other containers of ectoplasm and extracts from plants in the garden, I finally floated to the control panel again. Maybe Vlad has some files about how exactly he used the Lethe Water on me, or maybe even a cure, since he would want one in case he accidentally touched the water himself.

I touched on the monitors, smiling as it lit up. It looked like Vlad hadn’t logged off the computer either; he even left one of files open. On the screen was a document called Memory Experiments- personal log. It started with the date, March 8th. I scanned the words.

_ I have finally found the location of the legendary River Lethe within the Infinity Realms. I carefully procured water for my future experiments. On the banks of the River, I also procured a rare plant with unique abilities. It is called Memoria Homicidii. My research into legends of the Realms claim that said plant can indow the consumer with the ability to absorb, transfer, and manipulate information and memories. I have also found a manuscript with instructions for processing and purifying the extract within this plant that will produce these abilities.  _

Below that was a brief description of where Vlad found this plant and an image of it. I studied the image. It looked like the tree with red and blue berries that I saw in the greenhouse. Following the image, Vlad had written a long description of how he extracted some chemical from the berries, full of long words for chemicals, equipment, and artifacts I had never heard of. From what I could understand, it sounded like an unholy mixture of a chemistry experiment and an occult ritual.

I scanned the rest of the document with widening eyes. Vlad used the Memoria extract on himself and experimented with his new abilities, and the Lethean Water, on ghostly animals and even some captured humanoid ghosts. Horrifically he described wiping the mind of a ghostly little girl and transferring memories from a cat to her, convincing her that she was a cat. I shivered….that was disgusting! How could that monster do that to someone?!

In horror, I perused the rest before arriving at the final entry, dated June 4th. 

_ As the first stage of my memory based experiments are complete, I am now proceeding to the next stage in conjunction with my other current experiments. Soon, Daniel will be prepared for the procedure and within hours, I will finally have my perfect son. _

_ See Log for Experiment 18c for details _

My heart dropped; this entry, that file must be about me! Panicidlly, I searched through Vlad’s files for that document. And soon I found it, in the same folder at his Memory Experiments-personal log file. I click on the file and a box requesting a password popped up. I frowned. How was I supposed to get in there now?! Then I shook my head; I would just have to guess the password. Maybe it’s...MaddieMasters, since Vlad seemed to be obsessed with my mom. With an ominous beep, ‘password rejected’ flashed on the screen. Okay, what about DanielMasters? I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought but the password was also rejected. My hands gripped my hair, anxiety flaring. What was the password then? Desperate, I tried the typical ‘password’, 1234567, 7654321, and other options. But each beep of rejection made me cringe. I racked my brain for anything, any clue but nothing. I had no idea how to get into this file. 

Man, I wish Tucker were here. He’d probably be able to figure this out in a heartbeat. I frowned at the thought of my friend. I needed to figure this out, so I could get back to him and all my other loved ones. I closed the password box, clicking on other memory experiment files for clues. I groaned as it also asked for the password. More clicks on different files, all demanding passwords. No! None of them would open! Not even the pictures and videos of Vlad’s experiments! Of course, of course, now Vlad would decide to put an actual freaking password on his stuff!

Growling, I jabbed the button to close the window. My eyes roved over the shortcuts on the homescreen: Portal Construction and Maintenance, Ghostly Animal Manifestation, Map of the Infinite Realms, Ghostly Artifact Experiments. My focus flickered between the files and programs. I didn’t know what most of these things were! Angrily, I punched the consol.

Then my eyes fell on one folder. My blood (ectoplasm?) ran cold. It read Cloning Experiments. In that instant, an image flashed through my mind.

_ I jolted back to consciousness, floating in a metallic black box. A small green ball of light buzzes around my head. Vlad snaps his fingers and the tiny ghost morphs, stretching into a twisted version of me in ghost form. The figure snares, baring its fangs. It drips neon green ectoplasm as one eye falls out, dissolving into a bubbling pile. _

_ “I would watch a hundred more failures devolve into ectoplasm to get the perfect clone half ghost son.” Vlad sneers at me.  _

_ “Oh yeah.” I chuckled nervously. “Nothing loopy about that.” _

_ “Are you under the impression that you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of you mid-morph to complete my work.” Vlad snaps his fingers. _

_ The clone shrinks and zapps into my head. My head shakes, eyes squinting and jaw snapping at the invasion. “Get out of me!” _

_ “And then you will be obsolete.” Vlad smiles wickedly. _

I gasped, stumbling back as my hands covered my mouth. My stomach turned; I felt like I was going to be sick. With barely a thought, I clicked on the fold, scanning the dates and the files. They start about a year and a half ago- constant entries until about nine months ago when they stopped. Then, from April to June of this year, the experiments started again. I paled. From other files, I know that Vlad must have kidnapped me sometime in the beginning of June meaning ...that Vlad had been working on his cloning experiments recently. Maybe he was still working on them. With shaking hands, I clicked the files. I swallowed, trembling as each ominous beep drove itself into my mind.

My mind spinning, I turned away. Maybe...maybe there was something in the lab, some information about what Vlad was doing. Paniciedly, my eyes flickered over the lab- the portal, the shelves, the control panel, the door I came through. Then my heart stopped as my eyes focused on a door I had not been through yet. 

Deep dread and fear swirled through my heart and core at the sight, though my mind couldn’t seem to catch up. I trembled so badly, my body instinctively changed back. With a startled yelp, I fell onto the floor, barely managing land on my feet. Slowly, I walked towards the door and turned the handle. With a creak, it swung open.

I walked forward, despite feeling like my knees would buckle under me. The room was lined with cylindrical pods, most lying along the ground with metal coverings. One sat up right, connected to a control panel with two electrical cylinders on top. The glass panel showed large cuffs chained to the inside. I stumbled to a stop, my eyes widening.

_ I convulse chained a metal and glass chamber, electricity surging through my body. The hologram of my mom floats outside. She addresses a frowning Vlad in ghost form. _

_ “Subject is still resisting morph, dear heart.” She turns up the dial. Electricity increases as the chamber starts smoking. “Containment chamber beginning to overload.” With a bang, it explodes. “Oopsie. Has overloaded.” _

_ Stumbling out through the smoke, I transform and flying away, through Vlad’s chest. _

Vlad...he had used this on me before, to try and make me transform. But why… and what did it have to do with his cloning experiments? Wait….it must have been to get my DNA mid-morph. In my memory, he said he needed that to finish his ‘perfect clone half ghost son.’ Biting my lip, I walked towards one of the cover horizontal chambers. My hand reached out to touch the top, trembling in fear of what I would find inside- because I had a suspicion but couldn’t bare actually to think the thought. 

Taking a deep breath, I pressed the button to slide the metal doors open. With a clang, they slide back revealing…..nothing? The chamber was empty. Wait...what was that green slime on the bottom? I leaned forward and the glass panel slid open. My hand graced the thick, cold liquid. Ectoplasm...with splatters of red blood. I shook my head, my dreadfilled mind still not understanding.

Robotically, I opened the other chambers, one by one, the metal doors clanging dreadfully. All empty, some with traces of ectoplasm at the bottom. I placed my hand on one of the pods, fingers tracing the spider web of cracks splayed across the glass. As if something...or someone was trying to get out.

I drew my hand back slowly, something tickling the edge of my mind. Ignoring the thought trying to surface, I turned towards the last chamber, the only one I had not checked yet. I pressed the button, heart pounding with fear. The door slid open and my heart stopped. 

There, in the chamber, was...me. No. No. A clone of me. It felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. My eyes flickered over the features- floppy black hair, a scattering of freckles, my nose and jaw line. Completely identical to me, in my human form. My trembling hands touched the glass as I held my breath. An oxygen mask covered its...no his face, his chest rising and falling as if asleep. 

My chest tightened as my knees buckled. Panicked thoughts bombard me as my chest and stomach heaved. Vlad cloned me. He cloned me! He...he tried to do it before and this time, it worked. With a whimper, I doubled over, covering my mouth. Vlad kidnapped me, got my mid-morph DNA and actually made a clone of me. And this one, this one looked like me, not some twisted, monstrous version of me but human me. Tears trickled down my face as revoltion, violation made my stomach turn as my back met the side of the pod. 

Vlad’s word from my memory burned in my mind; ‘you will be obsolete.’ Obsolete, Vlad had meant to kill me. The clone was to be my replacement. Would he send this clone to my home to pretend to be me? I glanced up at the other chambers, chambers that should be filled with clones. What...what if he already did? Oh god. What if a clone of me, a replacement was living in my house, sleeping in my bed, protecting my town right now? What if everyone, even Sam and Tucker, had no idea something was wrong, that I was not there? What if no one was looking for me because they thought I was safe at home?

I shook my head. No! No NO! NO! I didn’t want to deal with this! I came down here for answers, damnit! Not more problems, to resurface more trama! Furious, I shot one of the pods with an ectoblast. This wasn’t fair! Why did Vlad keep doing shit like this to me? 

Standing up, I punched the pod, the one with my clone. The glass cracked with the supernatural strength of my fist. Below the glass, the clone’s nose wrinkled and he whimpered. My face softened as something flashed across my mind.

_ A young girl, around 12, black hair and blue eyes in a red beanie, stands outside of the pod I am chained in.  _

_ “You. Exist. To serve. Me! Just do it!” Vlad snapped at her. _

_ I gasped as the girl balled her fist. “You are not the boss of me!” _

_ She slams her hands down on the button to release my cuffs. I punch through the glass, jumping out and glaring at Vlad. I turn to her, face softening. “You're helping me now?” _

_ She smirks, balling her fists.“You wanna ask questions? Or you wanna kick some butt?” _

_ After a high five, we both transform and shoot Vlad with identical neon green ectoblasts. _

My eyes widened. Who was that girl? Was she ...another clone, like the kid in front of me? And...she helped me, probably saved my life. My eyes flickered back to clone. Was he like her, like me- a living breathing, thinking person? Or mindless, like the tiny, dripping clone that overshadowed me?

Before I could think anymore about this, I hear the grinding noise of the portal opening. Vlad must have been back! Already?! Pressing the button, the metal casing slid around the pod, hiding the clone from view. Transforming, I flew up and through the ceiling, panic instantly resurging as the earth engulfed me. Within seconds, I found myself on the floor of the dining room, hyperventilating. I rolled over staring at the ceiling. I had a lot to think about.


	10. Chapter 10

After transforming back into my human form, I laid on the floor of the dining room for a few minutes, just breathing in and out and trying to calm my racing thoughts. Trying not to think about Vlad, the clone downstairs, or the girl from my memory. But how could I not? This entire situation was so messed up! I mean it had been before, with Vlad kidnapping and brainwashing me, but now ...I know he cloned me at least twice! No three times! The tiny clone, the girl, and the clone downstairs. But…

Before I could think anymore on that, a floating figure entered the room. Panicking, I flickered invisible, praying that it wasn't Vlad. I then breathed a sigh of relief. It was one of the maids. As she floated away, I shakily returned to my feet. I couldn’t be in here, in such a compromising position, if Vlad found me.

I slowly made my way to my room where I wrote in my journal, trying to process what I saw but my mind kept running in circles, not letting me make sense of everything. I shook my head, deciding to draw to distract myself. I drew me in my human form, becoming engrossed in the action until it felt like only me and the paper existed. I scanned the sketch. My black hair, my ice blue eyes, my wide smile, A red beanie and blue hoodie. Wait…. My pencil paused over the drawing. It was close, but wasn’t me. Longer hair, Shorter body, Rounder face with chubbier cheeks. It was her, the girl clone, who helped me. She looked so young, younger than me. I didn’t even know her name or what happened to her after she saved me from Vlad. Vlad, who made her and all the others in the first place. 

Angrily, I closed the journal, my turbulent heart clenching with a sea of emotions. Tears pricked in my eyes, though I couldn’t tell if they were from anger, sadness, or hurt. 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Heart pounding, my eyes widened as I wiped the tears from my face; I couldn’t let Vlad see I was upset! Frantically, I stuffed the journal under the mattress and tried to look busy. I grabbed an astronomy book and flopped down on the bed just as Vlad knocked. Before I could even open my mouth to answer, the door opened.

“Ahh, there you are, son.” With a hum, he continued. “Reading up on your favorite subject I see.”

I glanced at him over my book. “Yes, I am. You’re home earlier than I expected.” I strained to keep my voice neutral. Like I hadn’t just learned about the horrible thing he did. Pushing the thought away, I continued, trying to sound like I actually cared. “I hope everything went well.”

Vlad smiled. “Of course son. Everything went splendidly.” He then clasped his hands together, excitedly. “I asked the chef to prepare an early dinner, then we may have an extended training session after. Doesn’t that sound splendid?”

My eyes remained focused on the floor. Just what I wanted, having to spend more time with the creep who kidnapped, brainwashed, and cloned me. No, I couldn’t think about that. Not now. “Yes Father.” I managed to mutter.

Vlad motioned me to stand. “Come Daniel.”

Robotically, I followed. After we arrived at the dining room, I picked at my plate while Vlad rambled about various business deals he sorted out today. 

Suddenly he paused. “Aren’t you going to eat, son?”

“I’m not hungry.” I grumbled, mentally fighting with the ball of dread in my stomach

His eyes narrowed as if he wanted to rebuke me, until his eyes met mine. “Are you feeling alright son?”

I shook my head. No, I really was not. He reached out, putting his hand on my shoulder. The faux comforting gesture burned. I shook his hand away, my eyes focused on the floor. Instead of acting angry like I expected, Vlad’s brow furrowed in concern which I waved off. “I’m fine. Just tired, from yesterday.”

He tilted his head questioningly, but did not ask. Instead the older man proposed. “Then I shall cancel training for today. Would you like to watch a movie instead? We can choose one you like.”

The offer, though genuine, stung. He acted like he wanted to comfort me now but I had learned the truth about the horrible things he had done and was willing to do to me. No, not just me, to the girl in my memory too. He abandoned her; he must have if I was here and she was not. Digging my nails into my palm under the table, I pushed away the thought. I couldn’t think about that, couldn’t get angry or upset with Vlad, not now. Because I knew that if I did, everything I learned, absolutely everything would come out. Biting my lip, I managed to nod. 

Vlad clasped his hands together. “Let us go then, my boy.”

Standing up after him, the older man escorted me to the home theatre, his hand resting on my shoulder possessively the entire time. Soon we came to the room and Vlad led me to a set of cabinets in the back. “Your choice, son.” He motioned with a flourish as I perused the blu rays with a wrinkled nose, severely disinterested. Vlad scoffed at my hesitation. “Go ahead and pick one Daniel.”

Suppressing a groan, I pulled one out but paused when I saw the title, Nightmarica 4. The image on the cover, a husky figure in red and black with green claws, tickled something in my mind. As I studied the cover, Vlad peered over my shoulder.

“Are you sure you want this one, son?” Vlad asked, distastefully. I nodded and Vlad started the movie.

* * *

As Vlad scoffed in clear distaste, I watched with genuine interest...at least at first. About twenty minutes into the movie, a particularly funny scene triggered a memory.

_ The credits roll across the dark movie screen. “That was ...incredible!” Tucker breaths to my left. _

_ “I know right! That ending, I did not see that coming at all!” Sam adds. _

_ Grinning widely, I contribute. “And the scene at the beginning, at the mall. That was hilarious!” _

_ “Excuse me ma’am. Where’s the Radiohut?” Tucker quips quoting the movie in a ridiculous faux high voice. _

_ At the outburst, I double over laughing with Sam and Tucker cackling to my left. My eyes start watering in my mirth. _

_ To my right sits a girl who looks about 12 with black hair. Her eyes, the same shade of blue as mine, narrow in confusion. “I don’t get it.” _

_ I glance over at the girl, wiping my face. “It was a reference to something that happened in Trinity of Doom, the big crossover movie with Nightmarica, Terminatra, and Femalien.” _

_ “Okay?” She responses, raising her eyebrows at me questioningly. _

_ “Do you enjoy the movie overall, even if you didn’t get that part?” I ask. _

_ Her eyes light up as she nods. “Yeah! It was so cool!” She turns her head, looking at Sam and Tucker meekly. “Thanks for letting me see it with you guys.” _

_ Sam smiled at the girl. “No problem, Danielle.” _

_ “Yeah. we’re glad you could make it.” Tucker adds. _

_ I put my arm around Danielle in a side hug. “Yeah, I’m really happy you got to hangout with us, Dani.” I pause, my voice turning soft as I continue. “You know you’re always welcome to hangout with me, right? You’re a part of my family.” _

My eyes widened at the memory. I knew I had seen this movie before. And with my friends and my clone, who was apparently called Danielle, Dani for short. I frowned; it would be just like Vlad to name her after me, the creep. I didn’t know everything that had happened with her but from what I could tell, Vlad had treated her like a pawn and abandoned her. Luckily she had me, who cared about her deeply but I was just a kid too. What all could I do to help her, to make sure she was safe and healthy? I shook my head; I couldn’t afford to worry about that now, not in front of Vlad.

I turned my focus back to the movie, trying to enjoy it but my heart wasn’t in it. Every action scene that I would have celebrated, every effect that I would have ohh and ahhed over, every joke that I would have cackled at drove a knife through my heart. It was so wrong, not enjoying this with my friends. I missed them so much; I felt my eyes watering at the feeling. Subtly, I tried to wipe my face but was startled by a cough from Vlad.

Beside me, Vlad frowned, crossing his arms. “Are you even watching this?”

Unable to utter a response, in fear that my voice could reveal my distress, I nodded.

Visibility dissatisfied with that response, Vlad shook his head and turned off the screen with a huff. “I agreed to let you slack off of your training and watch this dreadful movie, in hopes it would make you feel better. But clearly, you are not even trying to enjoy it.”

Swallowing, I opened and closed my mouth, wanting but unable to argue my interest. Vlad continued, voice oozing contempt. “Clearly you are still upset about what we talked about yesterday, though I see no reason for your continued distress. If you had listened to me, none of this would have happened. And moping like you are will do nothing to bring back your memories. Which you lost in your own foolishness, I might add.”

My mouth feel open at the accusation, at the biting, stinging words. Despite myself, I felt tears welling again as I carefully avoided Vlad’s gaze. The man himself scoffed. “Will you say nothing, boy?”

Biting my lip, I remained silent. Vlad’s lips pursed in cold anger and he narrowed his eyes. “Fine then. You can go to your room. You did say you were tired.” The last word rang with a mixture of disbelief and contempt. “Be prepared for training early tomorrow morning. I will not allow you to slack off again.”

Without another look at me, Vlad stood up and walked away, slamming the door. Once the man was out of sight, I sighed letting a few tears fall but before I could start crying in earnest, I wiped the tears away. I couldn’t do this, not here, not right now. I stood up and made my way to my room, slowly closing the door before I collapsed on the bed and let the sadness at missing my friends and family, and the anxiety about the cloning incident leak out in my tears until I feel asleep.

* * *

_ I float above the park, waiting for someone. Suddenly, a black and white figure slams into me. Though I’m startled for a second, I smile as I notice who it is. _

_ “Hey cuz!” Danielle smiles up at me, hugging me tightly. _

_ I squeeze her back. “Dani! I’m so happy to see you!” _

_ We hug for several moments until I feel the girl go limp in my arms. I look down at her and my heart stops. Her legs and arms are dripping ectoplasm. _

_ Her eyes widen in terror. “Danny! Help me please!” _

_ “No! No! Hang on Danielle!” Panicking, I flee while clinging to her. If I can get her some Ecto-Dejecto before it’s too late, she’ll be okay. _

_ Behind me Vlad laughs as Dani continues to drip in my arms, her body falling apart. Suddenly we’re in a Vlad’s lab. Dani’s legs and arms are completely gone. “Danny please. I don’t want to die!” She cries. _

_ “Shhh It’s okay cuz. You’ll be okay.” Where is the ecto-dejecto? I just had it! _

_ Dani’s neon green eyes, identical to my own, stare up at me as her torso drips away, her ectoplasm drenching me. With one last cry, even her eyes are gone. _

_ Screaming with rage, I fly at Vlad. I’m going to kill him, the murderous bastard! Suddenly, a sneering figure appears in front of me. It’s...me in ghost form.  _

_ “Ah, son. Deal with this nusuance will you.” Vlad scoffs at me, addressing the other boy. _

_ “Yes, father.” He replied robotically. _

_ The boy bodyslams me knocking me to the ground. He shoots me in the face and I return the blast. _

_ “You’re...you’re a clone.” I stutter with wide eyes.  _

_ He says nothing but shoot me again. I form a shield, causing his blast to recashay back and hit the clone in the chest.  _

_ “Please! I don’t want to fight you!” I beg. _

_ The other boy just growls, shooting me again. The blast knocks me to my hands and knees. “You don’t have to do this!” _

_ Still straight faced, the clone lands beside me, grabbing my hair and slamming my head down. Ectoplasm run down my face. Well, I think my nose is busted. Growling myself, I shoot the other boy, burning him with the neon green light. The blast sent him into the wall. He crumbles, hitting the floor and then looks up, dazed with ectoplasm now running down his face. Ha it looks like the clone busted his nose too!  _

_ “Finish him off, you useless boy!” Vlad scoffs to the side, his eyes narrowed at the clone.  _

_ A determined look crosses the clone’s face. Then with shaking arms, he pushes himself to his feet. The boy wipes the ectoplasm from his face with his arm. Spreading his feet to brace himself, the clone takes a deep breathe. An utterly chilling, mournful scream rips from his throat. Grimacing painfully, I cover my ears but the sound waves blow me back. With a crash, I hit the wall.  _

_ After what feels like an eternity, the screaming stops as the clone collapses on the floor. Shakily, he tries to lift his head. Then his eyes fall on his hands. We both gap in horror as his fingers melts into ectoplasm. His glaze met mine as he reached out, eyes begging for help. Beside me, Vlad yells. “NO!” The viscous liquid spreads from his hand, up his arm, and to his shoulder. With a scream, ectoplasm consumes his body until only the green eyes remain. Then those too are gone. _

_ Now, I’m on the floor. I can’t feel my legs. Why am I so cold? The pain spreads to my knees, my hips. My fingers drip ectoplasm and I look in horror. I’m going to die. My eyes meet the boy who looks like me. Will me help me? I hear someone yell. “No! No!” I reach out with one remaining arm to the boy, to anyone who will save me. The green spreads across my torso, on to my face. Help me!  _

_ I claw at the air with my remaining hand, hitting something hard. Suddenly it’s dark. I gasp for breath but my mouth and lungs fill with liquid. I’m...underwater. Why? What Where? I kick, searching for air. I pound at the walls of my prison, trying to scream as water fills my lungs. A creaking noise and lights spreads in. Someone is here. Someone will save me. I hit at what I now realize in glass in front of me, cracks spider webbing from my fists. I’m drowning! Please! Let me out! A white haired man appears in front of me. He speaks though the words are distant, wavering. “Aren’t you anxious? Not yet, little badger. You’re not quite ready.” _

_ The man smiles down at me proudly as I meet his eyes. Why isn’t he help me?! Let me out! Let me out! I mouth the words at him but he shakes his head. With a creak, the metal casing closes and I am in darkness. _

* * *

I woke up screaming, shooting up in my bed. A figure sat on the bed beside me.

"Shh, it's okay, son." Came the surprisingly quiet voice.

Without thinking, I launched myself at the person, wrapping my arms around them. My arms shook from the residual adrenaline as the panicked words poured out of my mouth. “It...it was so cold and I couldn’t feel my legs. Ectoplasm was everywhere. And then I was...I was underwater. I was drowning in some chamber.” Tears fell down my face as my voice cracked with emotion. “I...I tried to get out but couldn’t and...and he...he wouldn’t let me out! I was trapped..trapped and he just...just smiled. He did nothing!” 

The arms around me tightened in an attempt to comfort me as the person stroked my hair. “Shhh son. None of that was real. It was just a dream.”

At hearing the voice, I stiffened as my mind caught up with who I was hugging. It was Vlad. I paled, resisting the urge to pull away in a mixture of fear, embarrassment, and disgust. But the man just continued petting my hair. “There, there. My silly boy. None of that could even happen.”

Sniffing, I frowned at his creepy, possessive tone. Finally noticing my silence, Vlad pulled away. Surprisingly gently, he ran his finger over my cheek as if to wipe tears away. “Are you better then? That must have been a truly horrific nightmare to wake up screaming as you did.” 

I tensed at his touch, leaning away. Biting my lip, I nodded. Vlad gave me a tight lipped smile.“Very good then.” He shook his head. “I know I should not have let you want that dreadful horror movie tonight. I imagine you will listen to me and stay away from them from now on, yes?” Again, I nodded. Vlad responded by giving me a too heavy handed pat on the back. “Go back to sleep then son. We do have training early in the morning.”

Without another word, Vlad stood up and walked out of the room. I relaxed once he left, still mortified over my actions. I actually hugged Vlad. I was so freaking desperate for comfort that I went to Vlad willingly. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. What the hell was Vlad doing to be that I would stoop that low? At the same time, I remained shaken from my dream- seeing my clone, Dani destabilize in my arms while Vlad laughed. The scene felt...too familiar, too real. Like it was based on something that actually happened. 

_ Danielle strapped to a table in Vlad’s lab. I desperately try to pull her free of her bonds as her legs melt into ectoplasm. _

_ “I can’t break them, Danielle. There’s only one more thing to try. Feeling brave?” I ask her, trying to sound confident as I wave a vial filled with green liquid, label Ecto-Dejecto. _

_ “A little weak in the knees, actually. And I don’t even have knees anymore!” She replies, eyes wide with panic. _

_ “Well, then, I hope my dad didn’t actually ‘fix’ this!” I swiftly jab the needle in her arm and press down the plunger as the melting spreads up to her torso. _

_ “I… think it’s too late.” Her words are quiet and choppy as the ectoplasm continues to spread. “Bye, Danny… Thanks for…” The last words are cut off as her mouth disappears. Soon even her tearfilled eyes are gone. _

_ “Oh, no! No!! No!” I shout, staring in horror at the sight. Unable to bare looking, I collapse onto the floor, covering my face. “Dani… I… I failed you… I’m so sorry.” _

_ “Danny? What’s the trouble?” Dani’s voice rings out from behind me.  _

_ I whip my head around. “Huh? Hey!”  _

_ My jaw drops as I see her rising out of the ectoplasm-filled troth on the floor. Quickly, I stand as Dani flies above me, doing a flip. She stops, floating above the ground a few feet in front of me. My eyes lit up with joy, I run to her as she flies towards me. Dani’s face reflects my joy-filled expression. “Ha! I’m me again!” Meeting in the middle, we squeeze each other in a tight hug. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” _

Just like that, I was thrown out of the memory. I wiped my eyes; at some point, they had started watering again. My heart clenched at the memory. So that had been real, me watching Dani die. She had survived but that had been close, too close. And I knew, despite not actively remembering it, that that had been Vlad’s fault. She had been unstable, like the tiny clone from my memory. And instead of trying to help her, that man had used her as a pawn, not caring if she died! He probably had been planning on studying her...remains to figure out why she lasted so long! 

I balled my fists in anger as the other images from my dream flash through my mind: fighting my other clone and watching him die, then actually being the one destabilizing, Vlad trapping me underwater in some glass and metal chamber. I shiver, remembering the cracked cloning chamber I found today and the clone downstairs. Man, finding all that really messed with me. No wonder I had the clone-related nightmares.

With a huff, I finally laid back down so I was staring at the ceiling. I knew I needed to sleep if I wanted to be at least somewhat functional tomorrow for training with Vlad. But that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Running my hands through my hair, I sat up again, retrieving my notebook to write my thoughts. Luckily with my glowing eyes I didn’t need to turn any lights on to see. As I finished writing with trembling hands, I flipped to the picture I had drawn of me with my family and friends. But...it looked incomplete now. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I put my pin to the paper again, adding another figure. Soon, beside Valerie (huh that’s a weird placement, I wonder if there’s something else I'm not remembering), the shape of a twelve year old girl joined the picture of everyone that I loved.

For a few seconds, I smiled fondly down at everyone but then my expression turned sad. I missed them all so much. I missed hearing Mom and Dad babble about ghosts. I missed playing videos games with Sam and Tucker. I missed having Jazz psychoanalyze me. I missed getting Dani to join me and my friends for movie night. I even missed dealing with Valerie as the Red Huntress. 

And I knew that this, what I remembered was just the tip of the iceburg. I had a home, an entire life somewhere that I only remembered pieces of. But if I could just find them, find my family and friends, then I would remember. I knew that going home would bring all those things I had forgotten to light and my friends and family would be there to help me.

But...how was I supposed to find home if I had no idea where to look?


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at that drawing for several more minutes, the ache of missing my family and friends increasing all the while until I couldn’t stand it anymore. I stood up and started pacing, needing to do something other than wallow in home sickness. I racked my brain, trying to think of any other place I could look for more information, the ache, the need to go home making my mind race.

Wait. Vlad’s office. There was a picture of Mom and Dad in there. Maybe their full names were on the back of the photograph. People do that, right? And if I could find out my last name and get access to the internet, I could probably find out where I live. There couldn’t be that many Maddie ...somethings who are ghost hunters in the US, could there? I stopped pacing, my eyes widening. And Vlad had a laptop in his office! That was it! If I could just find out that last piece of the puzzle, I could go home!

Grabbing a paperclip in case I need to pick the lock again, I transformed and silently floated down the hallway and up the stairs. My eyes flitted down the hallway and behind me, looking for any movement. I really hoped Vlad was fast asleep by now and would not show up out of the blue. I bit my lip, debating. Maybe I shouldn’t do this right now; the chance of me getting caught was high. I should wait until the next time Vlad leaves for the day. But...I have no idea when that will be; it could be weeks! I shook my head, mind going back to what I learned downstairs- about how Vlad brainwashed and cloned me. After learning that, I didn’t think I could stand staying here with him anymore. 

Shaking my hands to dislodge some of my nervousness, I turned my hand intangible and tried to phase through but had no luck. I guessed I would have to do this the human way. I straightened the paper clip and jabbed it into the lock. After wiggling the metal, the lock disengaged with a click. I flinched at the noise, eyes flickering around me. I sighed in relief at the still empty and silent hallway. Carefully, slowly I turned the knob, opening the door with a soft creak to find the room dark. I floated through the door and closed it, again softly. So late and still, the room looked eerie, lighted by only my own ghostly glow. My heart raced anxiously and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I just needed to find what I was looking for and get out of here.

Floating to Vlad’s desk, I picked up the picture, smiling sadly at my Mom and Dad’s faces. Turning it over, I carefully removed the back of the frame to find...nothing. The back of the picture was blank. With a disappointed sigh, I replaced the back and placed the picture back on the desk. 

Looking over the desks and in the drawers, I continued frowning as I noticed Vlad’s laptop was not there. Maybe it was somewhere else in here. I kept looking, turning my focus to the bookcases. I quickly read the book’s spines, occasionally taking a book out and flipping through it. After looking over most of the cases, I started to feel disappointed until I noticed one particular book. Unlike all of Vlad’s other books, it lacked a hard, rigid cover and dust-jacket. The paperback sat at the very bottom of the shelf, directly behind Vlad’s chair. Huhh...it was placed such that a visitor to Vlad’s office, or the man himself, would not be able to see the book unless they were specifically looking for it. Now curious, I picked up the book, a sense of familiarity coming over me.

Turning the book so the simple blue cover was facing up, my eyes widened. It read Ectology 101 by Maddie and Jack Fenton.

_ Mom sits on the couch, a box in front of her. “Danny, our new book came in.” She pulls one out of the box. “Come take a look.”  _

_ I walk over, taking the book from Mom and taking a seat beside her. Flipping through the book with mild interest, I pause at a blurry picture of myself in ghost form, eyebrows quirked in a startled and confused expression.  _

_ Mom notices my wide eyes. “Yes sweetie. An entire section is dedicated to Phantom Isn’t that exciting?” _

_ “Why?” I ask with furrowed eyebrows. _

_ Mom excitedly rambles, talking with her hands. “Phantom...well… Phantom is such a mystery. He appears and disappears at random, even being able to get through our ghost shields. And he looks so human, even appearing to age slowly since he appeared.” Then she pauses as her expression turns thoughtful. “But the greatest mystery is his obsession. Your father and I can’t seem to pin it down, with his behavior being so...erratic, especially when he first appeared. We keep thinking we have him figure out and then that ghost throws us for a loop."  _

_ I swallow, clearly nervous though trying not to appear so. “What are your theories right now?” _

_ Mom considers the question, thoughtfully. “In all honesty...I think we might have been wrong for a long time. For years, Phantom has been saying he was the good guy and he just wants to help but your dad and I never really believed it. But now...I think that might be true. We know from eye witness accounts and observation that Phantom does not just fight ghosts. He’s saved people from burning buildings, robberies, helped during car accidents and medical emergencies. And from accounts, he acts not only when many people or the news media are present, but in the middle of the night, when no one is watching. All of that suggests, he’s not defending what he sees as his territory or wants to be seen as a hero. But Phantom might actually want to help people.”  _

_ I nod. “Is that why you have a truce with Phantom?” _

_ “Yes. He does enough good, without making too much of a mess to warrant not shooting him on sight.” Barely perceptively I flinch at the last part but Mom continues, not noticing. “We’ve even seen him cleaning up sometimes after fights which I find incredibly surprising.” _

_ I rub the back of my neck. “Yeah. It’s almost like he listened when you used to complain about all the destruction he caused.” _

_ Mom chuckles. “I highly doubt it...but then again, it wouldn’t be the first time Phantom surprised us.” She pauses, expression turning more neutral. “In all seriousness, and this doesn’t leave this house, your dad and I are thinking about actually working with Phantom in an alliance.” _

_ “What?! Really!” I ask excitedly, my eyes lighting up. Then I cough trying to appear less eager. “How...uhh...exactly would that work?” _

_ Mom raises an eyebrow skeptically but answers me anyway. “We’d offer thermos and other devices as well as use of the portal.” _

_ “In exchange for what?” I ask with a hint of worry. _

_ “Information, firstly. About the ghosts he fights, what Phantom does and where he goes when he’s not fighting ghosts. Biological data...if he’s willing.” She stares forward, her eyes wide and dreamy. “Really just being able to actually talk with Phantom would be invaluable. We could learn so much.” _

_ I sigh and shake my head, chuckling softly at the irony. Mom raises her eyebrow in confusion. “What’s so funny?” _

_ Trying to hide my smile, I reply. “Nothing, I just had a funny thought.” _

_ She shakes her head but says nothing about my odd behavior. She tilts her head, questioningly. “You aren’t normally this interested in ghosts. You always seem to run off whenever someone mentions Phantom.” I just shrug and her mouth turns up in a good natured but knowing grin. “Are you putting off packing, Danny?” _

_ “Maybe?” I cross my arms. “Uggg I really don’t want to even go.” _

_ Her mouth falls open. “But it’s space camp. You’ve wanted to go since you were 7. And Vlad generously offered to pay for it.” _

_ I frown. “I still don’t like it.” _

_ Mom shakes her head. “I understand that you don’t like Vlad. I'm still angry about that stunt he pulled when we got lost in Colorado. But I think he’s trying to make up for it. He clearly cares about you and is trying to show that he cares about your interests.” She pauses for moments as I continue pouting. Then she sighs. “Just try to enjoy it. I promise you will if you let yourself. You’ll learn so much. And it will look really good on your college applications.” _

_ I huff but eventually give in. “Fine. But this still doesn’t mean I like or trust Vlad.” _

In an instant, I was back in Vlad’s office, my head spinning with the new information. But one thing stood out. This was Mom and Dad’s book! Eyes widening, I flipped through it quickly, desperately. Like the answers I had been longing for were right here in my hands. 

Flipping through the section on Phantom, my eyes flickered over the picture of myself in ghost form, the same one as in my memory. Making a mental note to actually read what Mom and Dad wrote about me later, I kept flipping. Pictures of other ghosts, most of which I didn’t recognize. Diagrams of ghostly anatomy. Pictures and diagrams of ghost portals. A picture of Mom and Dad’s portal, where I got my powers.

Finally, I came to the last page and froze. In the center sat a picture of Mom and Dad in front of a house with a hulking metal structure on top and a neon sign the read Fentonwork. That...that’s our house! As I ran my hand over the picture, memories flashed through my mind.

_ Running around the living room with a stuffed bear. “Danny! Give Bearbert back!” Jazz runs after me. _

_ “You said two cups of flour, right?” I look at Mom with a measuring cup in my hand. “That’s right sweetie. Do you remember how to level the cup like I showed you?” _

_ Sitting around a Christmas Tree. “A telescope! I wanted one of these so bad! Thanks Mom and Dad!” Dad pats me on the back. “You’re welcome, Danno!” _

_ Flying through the lab. Tucker points a radar gun in my direction. “150 miles per hour! Man that’s incredible!” Beaming at the comment, I hit the wall. Tucker laughs as I narrow my eyes at him. Then grinning mischievously, I put my hand to the floor, spreading my intangibility at Tucker. He falls through the floor with wide eyes and Sam laughs while I smirk. Walking up to me, she offers her hand. “Come on. We should go get Tucker out of the dungeon.” _

Tears welled in my eyes at the memories of my home and family. My eyes scanned the authors’ bio below the picture, eyes widening at one of the lines. ‘Maddie and Jack Fenton live in Amity Park, Illinois with their children, Jazz and Danny.’

My finger rested over my name. My lips turned up in a smile as I whispered. “Fenton. I’m a Fenton. My name’s Danny Fenton.”

My smile widened as I continued to study the picture. My parents were Jack and Maddie Fenton, my sister Jazz Fenton, and me, Danny Fenton. The Fenton name felt and sounded so right. “Danny Fenton.” I whispered the name one more time, grinning.

Wait...the sound, the rhythm of that sounded familiar. My brows drew together in contemplation. “Danny Fenton, Fenton, Ffffen-ton, Phan-ton.” My eyes widened and I chuckled. “Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. It’s a pun.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I didn’t know if I should be impressed or disappointed with my ability to pick out a name for my alter ego. How did everyone, especially Mom and Dad, not figure me out earlier with something so obvious? But...then again, why would anyone think a ghost and a living teenager could be the same person, especially if they didn’t know it was possible to be half ghosts? Huh ...maybe I was being more clever than I thought. 

Softly chuckling to myself, I turned my thoughts to other things. I knew where I lived now, a town called Amity Park, Illinois. And if I could find a map, I could find it. I tapped my head, thoughtfully. I think I saw an atlas in here earlier. Rapidly, desperately I checked the shelves, pausing when I spotted the book I wanted. In the blink of an eye, I pulled it out and flipped through the pages. I quickly found the map of Illinois. There! I pointed. There, it was! In the northern part of the state, near something called Lake Erie.

I smiled, feeling happy tears well again. Amity Park, my home, my town, it was real. And all of my friends and family were there, waiting for me. Very distinct, real hope blossomed in my heart as I flopped down in the desk chair and looked at the picture of Mom and Dad. I picked up the frame, feeling a single tear fall out of my eye. “Mom, Dad. I’m coming home. I really am. I’ll see you really soon.” 

Putting down the picture, I wiped my face. I had made my decision. I was leaving, tonight and would be home within days. I was finally going home.

* * *

After searching the rest of Vlad's office for anything useful - like money or my wallet or my phone- I returned to my room, feeling slightly disappointed. I figured I had my wallet and phone on me when Vlad kidnapped me at least but apparently they weren't in his office. They were probably in his room then...or he destroyed them. I wrinkled my nose. Yeah he probably busted my phone at least. Couldn't risk Tucker using it to track me or me using it to get up with my family and friends. 

Turning back into my human form, I opened the door to the closet, using my ghostly night vision to navigate. I grabbed my backpack, the one I used when Vlad and I went hiking. Picking it up with one hand, my lips turned up into a smile. Searching through Vlad's office wasn't totally in vain. I looked at my other hand, admiring some of the trinkets I picked up: Vlad's watch with a compass, three pairs of cufflinks, and several expensive looking fountain pens. Not the most useful for being on the run but I could sell them if I needed money. I zipped them into the front pocket. 

After changing out of my pajamas, I started packing. Two changes of clothes, a jacket, extra socks, some toiletries, sunscreen, bug spray, a reusable water bottle that I filled up in the sink, a small blanket. I scratched my head trying to think of anything else I needed. 

Unfortunately I didn't have a lot of survival supplies but with my powers, I would have a huge advantage. As long as I fly east, I should eventually hit a road and find a gas station or somewhere that I can figure out exactly where I am. I could get a map and from there, plan how to get back to Amity Park. Or….once I find a phone, I could call Jazz, Sam, Tucker, or even Mom and Dad. I frowned; I don't think I remember anyone's number. I shook my head. That didn't matter that much; if it didn't come to me then I'd just have to find my way back without calling for help. 

Turning around, I walked back to the bed and sat down. I picked up my notebook and jotted now what happened in Vlad's office, my lists, and plans. The only other thing I needed was to pack some food and then leave before Vlad woke up.

Standing up and walking towards the door, I started closing the notebook. But I froze, feet from the door. My eyes passed over the picture of Danielle. My mind inevitably went back to my dream- watching her die, fighting the other clone and watching him die. Images flashed through my mind. 

_ Danielle shooting me with a ghost ray. I beg. “Please stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her feet start melting into ectoplasm and she screams. _

_ _ More images flashed. 

_ A skeletal figure being burned away in neon green light. A square muscular figure with my green eyes falling apart into ectoplasm. The tiny clone melting with a scream. The clone who looked identical to me, Vlad’s perfect son, melting. _

I blinked, still standing in the middle of the room. My chest heaved. There...there were more clones, more than the two I remembered earlier. Part of me had suspected but actually remembering….I shook my head. And if the empty chambers downstairs were any indication, then there were more than the five I remembered from the first time Vlad tried this. I balled my fist, feeling anger rise in my gut. How many? How many times has Vlad done this? I stomped towards the door. I felt violated. I never wanted to beat Vlad up more than right then.

I paused my hand hovering over the door knob. My eyes glanced back to the still open notebook in my other hand. Dani’s face stared up at me. Her smile, her laugh, the memory of hugging her when I thought she had died, passed through my mind. My face softened as the tension in my arms decreased. I closed the book and stalked back to the bed sitting down.

I leaned forward, feeling anxiety churn my gut. Another face flashed through my mind. A face identical to mine in human form, a breathing mask over the mouth. The clone downstairs. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. No. No. Not the clone. The boy. The BOY downstairs. The person, like Dani, like...myself. Alive, with hopes and dreams, a personality. The memory of calling Dani a part of my family passed through my mind.

I leaned forward more and shook my head more vigorously. I...I didn’t have time for this, this crisis of conscience. I knew, I knew what I needed, had to do. But...but could I?

“I have to take him with me.” I whispered.

The statement sent a ripple of anxiety and fear through me. That...that was. No. I didn’t even know if he was stable. For all I knew, taking the clone out of the chamber could kill him. And if not...there was no guarantee that he was like Dani, and not mindless like the other clones I fought. There...there might not be a mind in there worth saving. 

No, no, no. that was ridiculous. He was in human form and probably therefore stable, or mostly stable. And I knew, I just knew that the clone wasn’t mindless like the others. But I still bite my lip, shaking my head. Even if he wasn’t mindless, that didn’t mean that the clone was as mentally developed as Dani was. He might have the mind of an infant, not able to walk or talk or use his powers. He’d be a burden trying to escape from Vlad and get back to Amity Park.

At the last thought, I froze, sitting up. I’d have to take him back to Amity and would have to tell Mom and Dad everything, absolutely everything about me being half ghost and Phantom. About Vlad and all of the crap he’s done. About Dani and the other clones.

And Mom and Dad might not believe me. Or they would hate me. A tear fell from my eye. I didn’t think I could stand losing them after just getting them back. I mean, I knew that we had a truce at least and maybe even an alliance by now. But that didn’t mean Mom and Dad trusted Phantom. They might not hate me, but might see me as subhuman, an interesting subject, a specimen. Would their love for me as their son be greater than their interest in me as a lab rat? My stomach wobbled nervously. I hated that that was even a question. How messed up was my life that whether or not my parents would still experiment on me if they knew I was their son, was something I had to worry about?! And, and even if they did believe and accept me, it would change everything. They would feel so guilty and tense around me. I might lose them anyway. I shook my head again. No, no no I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t risk it.

I stood up, walking towards the door and fully preparing to grab food from the kitchen and leave. But Dani’s face and the face of the boy downstairs passed through my mind again, haunting me. My heart clenched as I remembered the hurt look on Dani’s face after she learned that Vlad just saw her as a pawn and the pained desperation as he tried to kill her. 

With wet eyes, I slid down the door and onto the floor. “I...I can’t” Can’t what? Can’t take him with me, can’t leave him? My heart ached, torn in two.

Hands trembling, I placed my head in my hands as the faces flashed through my mind again. ‘You. Exist.To. Serve.Me!’ Vlad’s words to Dani blared in my mind. I bite my lip, muffling a cry. And just like that, my mind was made up. 

“I..I can’t leave him.” I whispered.

Not with the life I would be cursing my clone to. Vlad...Vlad was a horrible person. If he was cruel and uncaring to me, the person he wanted, then how much worse would he be to someone he saw as a copy? I already knew that answer. He would never see the boy downstairs as more than a pawn, disposable. He would outlive his usefulness and Vlad would throw him away like he did Dani. Vlad would have no problem putting him in dangerous situations, even leaving him to die. He would barely care if he started destabilizing. And if he failed to meet Vlad’s expectations, or god forbid, actually questioned Vlad, the older man would be sure to make his life a living hell. And if the clone ever tried to turn against Vlad like Dani did, I had no doubt Vlad would try to kill him before he got too far.

My body trembled with a mixture of rage and anxiety. I could not, I would not leave anyone in that situation, not even a clone. I stood up, wiping my face. It was over, it was finished. My mind was made up. The decision was made. No matter the difficulty, the cost, or the consequences, the boy downstairs was coming home with me. And nothing Vlad Masters could do to me would stop me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's kudoed, bookmarked, subscribed, and commented on this story. All of it means to much to me so again thank to everyone who has stuck with this story. Now we're getting near the end; this is the second to last chapter actually. As always, please let me know what you think. I love hearing people's predictions! Happy reading!

After making the decision, I had to rethink my plan. I didn’t know if the clone would be able to fly and if he couldn’t, I would not be able to carry him hundreds of miles. So I needed to find another way to get both of us out of here.

Getting an idea, I looked around for Vlad’s garage and found it -a detached building in front of the mansion, about a fourth of a mile away. I frowned. It was really out of the way for a garage but maybe that was intentional, to prevent me from stumbling onto it. Plus, with the ability to fly, Vlad probably did not drive for recreation often, especially since we were in the middle of nowhere where our powers can be used freely.

I spotted a pretty normal looking car, among the ATVs and luxury sports cars. Luckily, the keys were easy to find too. A mixture of excitement and anxiety welled in my gut at the thought of stealing Vlad’s car and driving away. But first...a few other things.

I packed another set of clothes for the clone. Downstairs, he’d been clothed in a pair of scrubs and shoeless so we’d need to get him in some actually clothes, especially if we have to interact with any people.

Finally, the last thing before I planned to go back to Vlad’s lab and figure out how to wake up my clone, I went to the kitchen to gather food. Quickly collecting granola bars, trail mix, protein bars, and other non-perishable but light and calorie rich food, I stuffed my bag until it was full and very heavy. I stopped for a few moments to drink and eat some food now since I was hungry and needed to make sure I was in good physical condition; after I got the clone, we needed to move fast and get a good head start before Vlad noticed we were missing. 

As I ate a bowl of cereal, I froze at the sound of footsteps pounding across the floor. No! He can’t be awake yet! I had just enough time to phase my backpack into the floor and try to appear causal -despite the fact I was fully dressed and eating cereal in the wee hours of the morning. 

Vlad popped his head through the open door; his brow furrowed in confusion. “Daniel? What are you doing up?”

I briefly glanced at him, taking in the jogging outfit and tennis shoes. Then I turned my gaze down, stirring my cereal as I bit my lip. “I..uhh...couldn’t fall back asleep after that nightmare. So I gave up and got dressed. Then I realized I was really hungry….I didn’t eat much at dinner last night.”

He frowned, wrinkling his nose. “You were picking at your food again.”

I just nodded at the slightly disgusted sounding statement. Luckily, he did not sound suspicious, just as cross and belittling as always. Changing the subject, I asked. “Why..uhh are you up so early?”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s already 6 am. I am always up at this hour, partaking in my daily exercise. I planned to go for a walk before breakfast.”

“Oh. Don’t let me keep you then.” I replied meekly.

The man narrowed his eyes. “I expect to see you at breakfast Daniel. So I hope you haven’t eaten the entire box of cereal. I will see you in about an hour. After that...remember we are having an extended training session.”

Without another word, Vlad left. I breathed out a sign of relief but then mentally cursed myself. Damnit Fenton! I lingered too long and now my opportunity to leave was shot for the time being. I couldn’t run now, not when Vlad would find out I was missing within the hour. I’d just have to wait until tonight. I huffed, crossing my arm. I hated the thought of spending another day with the man, of having to put up with his smug, possessive smiles, of having to act like I was his loving son! Before I could argue myself out of staying for another god forsaken day, I shook my head, berating myself. It was fine, I was fine. I’d put up with him for one more day and then I would be free. We would both be free, me and my clone downstairs. We would both leave and go back to Amity Park. And I would tell Mom and Dad about everything so Vlad never does this to me or anyone else ever again.

With balled fists, I phased my bag out of the floor and stuffed the rest of the food into it. Turning invisible, I trouted to my room, body still tense with anger. I slammed the door closed and phased the bag into the floor again, to make sure Vlad did not happen to see it. After taking my shoes off, I laid down on the bed, trying to get a little sleep before I had to see Vlad at breakfast, though my mind still swirled with anger and anxiety.

* * *

Just as I drifted off again, my alarm went off. I rolled over, groaning. It was time to face the music. Putting my shoes on, I shuffled to the dining room with my head down and my hands in my pockets. 

“Oh Daniel. I see you’ve finally decided to join me.” 

Shoot, Vlad was already here. I cringed at his voice, despite the somewhat amused tone. I glanced up to find Vlad reading the paper. He studied me questioningly while I avoided his eyes. I quickly took a seat, head down the entire time. I grabbed my silverware and dug in, eyes focused on the food and mouth full to hopefully avoid having to talking to and even having to look at the man. But I had no such luck. 

Moments later, Vlad put down the paper. “I suspect you feel asleep again after I spotted you in the kitchen earlier?” Mouth still full, I nodded and Vlad hummed thoughtfully in response. “Good. I had hoped you would be well rested for our training today. The little extra sleep should bolster you to continue with our plan however.” 

I paused mid bite at the matter-of-factness of the statement. After swallowing forcefully, I asked uncertainty. “We..we’re still doing that?“

Vlad stared down at me, like I just asked the stupidest question he ever heard. “Of course Daniel.”

“But...but I...I can’t. I barely slept after that...nightmare.” I shivered at the memory, though I wasn’t sure if it was from the images in my dream or the memory of hugging Vlad like he actually was my parent.

“I am aware. You will just have to push through it.” He stated neutrally. 

“But..But.” I argued.

Vlad actually rolled his eyes. “No excuses Daniel. I specifically rescheduled work so we could train together today. If we do not train today, then we will have to wait another week at least to have this much time free.”

“But...we train every night! Why do we have to have a special session today?” I whined.

Vlad crossed his arms. “I have some new techniques and exercises I want you to try out.”

“We can do that tonight! Just let me get some sleep today, please.” I jutted my lip out and widened my eyes, in my best approximation of puppy dog eyes. 

Vlad remained unmoved, still frowning. “No. After you finish eating, we are training.”

“But I’m tired!” I groaned, sliding forward in my chair and flopping my arms to the side, as if I would keel over in exhaustion right then and there.

“Teenagers.” Vlad scoffed. “Must you always be so dramatic?”

I crossed my arms, muttering. “I’m dramatic? You’re the one who looks like a freaking vampire.”

Unfortunately, my statement was not as quiet as I wished. Vlad’s eyes widened as he glared at me murderously. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Instantly, my mouth closed but I returned his glare angrily.

Vlad did not acknowledge my expression. Instead, he brushed non-existent dust from his outfit. Straightening his sleeves, he finally looked at me, eyes cold. “I will forgive that since you are clearly tired and thus in a fowl mood. However my word stands.” He glanced at my still full plate. “Finish your breakfast.”

I stared down at my plate, frowning and absently mindly rubbing where Vlad hit me. As I picked up my fork and started angrly stabbing at my eggs, I heard Vlad’s paper rustle as he put it up, clearly avoiding looking at me. My nose wrinkled but I kept ignoring the other half ghost in kind. I ate with deliberate slowness just to spit Vlad. Oh, I was going to obey him but I would make it as annoying and inconvenient as possible. If I had to hate and dread every moment of this, then I would make sure Vlad felt my anger.

Over breakfast, Vlad glanced at me with narrowed eyes intermittently but eventually, the frequency of Vlad’s cold, harsh glances increased. He was clearly getting annoyed with me for taking so long.

I carefully placed my fork down. “I’m done now, Father.” I spit out the last word with disgust.

“Finally.” He muttered, ignoring my tone as he placed down the paper. “Let us go to the training room, then.”

He stood and we both walked to the training room. Vlad walked to the control panel and started pressing buttons. “I developed a new obstacle course that I wish for you to practice.”

“A new obstacle course, really?” I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms.

“Yes Daniel.” Vlad’s voice rung with a twinge of annoyance. “I have noted that while you are fast, agile, and able to produce strong ectoenergy attacks, you are unable to switch between tactics quickly and cleanly. This course will force you to quickly adapt by better replicating an actual combat situation than your previous exercises.”

After his speal, the older man pressed a final button and the obstacle course was assembled. With weary eyes, I studied the metal obstacles and targets that slide out of the floor and walls; one was suspiciously shaped like my Dad. Hoops lit with ectoplasmic energy manifested as various ecto guns popped out of the walls. All the contraptions moved and shifted along the floor without a decenable pattern.

After a minute, I spoke. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with.”

With a flash of light, I transformed as Vlad continued talking. He motioned in front of him. “This is where you start.” He pressed another button and a ball of red ectoenergy manifested. “The goal is to catch that orb in as little time as possible.”

I raised my eyebrow, scoffing. “That doesn’t look that hard.” Then I frowned as the orb zipped around the arena, its light blurring with random movement. I crossed my arms. “Never mind.”

Vlad looked at me blankly. “Well?” He motioned in front of him again. “Begin.”

My frown deepened but I took off, dodging and weaving around obstacles and shooting off ectoblasts somewhat randomly. A shot from one of the ectoweapons came out of nowhere. I hit the wall with a groan.

Off to the side, Vlad criticized coldly. “Really Daniel? Pay attention.”

I responded with only a growl, shooting up again but unfortunately my next attempt was not successful. I ran into a metal panel as I suddenly popped up in front of me. I hit the floor, grabbing my head. Now in pain, I weaved around the course, stewing in anger but my emotions made me sloppy. As I barely managed to dodge a panel, the ectoenergy ball ran into me and then skirted away. Annoyed, I attempted to shoot it with my own energy but the shot missed and risachayed out of the arena, nearly hitting Vlad.

He leapt out of the way and shouted, voice seathing. “Daniel! Are you even trying you useless boy?!”

Anger burned through my veins but I ignored the man, going after the sphere again. Using my intangibility, I slide through a panel until I cornered the ball between two L-shaped panels. In the blink of an eye, I caught the orb, clenching it between my hands but it shook violently, trying to shake me off. At the same time, mechanical whirls sounded as metal panels slammed together behind and on top of me, leaving me trapped in darkness with my struggling prize. My heart rate instantly increased, my grip lessening with fear. The energy ball slammed me back against the wall, though it remained in my hands. 

I screamed. “No! No! NO!”

My hands shaking, I barely noticed when they lit with ectoenergy, the greenish light pouring into the object. Another shake slammed me against the wall again and I hit my head, seeing stars. 

I shouted again, words turning incoherent. “No! NO! ahhh...let me...let me.. out...Out! No!!”

With my whole body shaking and failing to bite back a scream, I kept pouring energy into the sphere. The colors shifted as the vibrations increased- pink to dark purple until my own blue-green light took over. My teeth rattled, from both fear-fueled adrenaline and the tension of gripping the ball. With another scream, I slammed onto the floor as everything exploded.

* * *

I must have passed out as some point because the next thing I knew, I was lying on the training room floor in human form with Vlad standing over me. 

He frowned deeply, clicking his tongue. “You were supposed to capture the orb, not destroy it.” He pressed a few buttons on the tablet he held. Then he finally looked at me, sounding bored. “Go again.”

I stared up dumbly. “What?”

“Go again.” He said more sharply. “You will run through the course until you do it correctly.”

Vlad’s words finally caught up with my sluggish mind. I sat up, propping myself up with my arms behind me. I snapped my mouth shut, shaking my head furiously. “No, no, nope. No I am not doing that again.”

“Yes you are.” His voice resounded coldly as if there was no need for debate, as if his word was law. 

At his arrogant tone and expression, something within me snapped. I bared my teeth. “No! I’m not!” Sitting up fully, I waved my arms pointing at the singed metal panels that had imprisoned me. “You trapped me in a freaking metal box! And that stupid sphere things exploded! I could have been really hurt! And I’m exhausted! I physically CAN'T do this again!”

Vlad remained silent for a moment, as if considering my words. Then his eyes narrowed with anger. “I will not accept excuses Daniel. Get up.” 

I balled my fists. The audacity! I was done with him telling me what to do. I stood up and started walking past Vlad. “No. I’m going back to sleep.”

The other half ghost roughly grabbed my wrist. “You’re not going anywhere.”

I ripped my hand away. “Yes. I. Am. I’m done. You’re always telling me what to do but never listening to me!”

Vlad sneered at me, rage growing. “How dare you speak to me that way! I am your father!”

At the statement, rage burned in my gut. The thoughtless words poured from my mouth. “No! Shut up Fruitloop!” I could not remember where the insult came from but it sounded familiar and very satisfying.

Just like that, Vlad’s eyes widened as his anger turned cold. “What did you call me?” 

Maybe, if I had been in a calmer state of mind, I would have paled and tried to cover up the insult...but I wasn’t exactly in my right mind then. I kept going, releasing my anger. “A seriously messed up fruitloop!” I gritted my teeth. “You’re a sad old man. A control freak who throws a fit when he doesn’t get his way!” As I spoke, Vlad’s face turned red with rage through he remained silent, unable to verbalize a response. Seeing him flustered just encouraged me. “You don’t actually care about me! You just want to control me.”

“That’s enough, Daniel.” His voice was ice cold, barely covering the seething rage. 

I ignored the statement. “You know it’s true. You’ve never wanted me as a son. You just want a pawn, someone you can boss around.” 

“I said that’s enough Daniel.” Vlad bared his too white, too sharp teeth.

I kept going. “You don’t actually care about winning my mom’s heart either.” I laughed humorlessly. “You don’t love her. You just want more control, another prize.”

“I’m warning you Daniel. You need to stop talking.” Vlad was a hair’s breadth from exploding at me, the blood red ectoenergy slowly bleeding into his eyes. 

And instead of doing the smart thing and shutting up, I plunged the metaphorical knife into Vlad’s heart (and so stabbed myself.) “Your precious Maddie will never love you. You’ll die lonely with your only companion being the cat you obsessively named after my mom, you undead freak!”

“Enough!” Vlad bellowed as he transformed. In the blink of an eye, the vampiric half ghost shot me with an ectoblast. I leapt out of the way just in time, transforming as I rolled across the floor. I floated to an upright position but before I could counter, an ectoblast hit me in the gut slamming me into the wall.

Before my head even shot up, Vlad sneered in my face. “Be quiet, you stupid boy. You know nothing.” 

Inexplicably, I laughed. “I know that my mom would hate you if she knew what you were doing to her son.”

He didn’t even flinch. Instead the man grabbed my neck, holding me against the wall. He scoffed. “That will not be a problem. She will never know.”

My biting retort died in my throat as I shivered at the sinisterness of that statement. Before Vlad could continue, I swung my leg forward, kicking Vlad in the groin. With a squeak, the man dropped me, doubling over. I slammed into the floor, adding to the other bruises on my back from being thrown into walls today. But I couldn’t worry about that now. I started crawling away and soon stood up. Maybe I could find something to trap or incapacitate Vlad.

I flew over to the training room’s control panel. Maybe I could trap him like he did me earlier. I started pressing buttons causing random ectoweapons to go off and panels to slide. 

“Come on. Come on.” I muttered trying to find the right control.

Suddenly, something tugged at my hair. “Ow!” I protested but before I can fight to escape, I fell onto my behind. A pink blast from Vlad’s hand knocked me back.

The older half ghosts glared murderously. “You think you’re so clever.”

Growling, I shot at him from my position on the floor but he formed a shield causing my own rays to shoot back at my face. Luckily they didn’t burn but I was blinded for a moment, long enough for Vlad to form ectoplasmic ropes. The ropes wrapped around me, binding my arms. Vlad then pulled me to himself as I tugged at the restraints.

“Let me go! You can’t do this to me!” I yelled.

But Vlad just sneered. “I already have you.” He then wrinkled his brow thoughtfully. “I need to determine a proper punishment for your outburst, little badger.”

“Don’t call me that!” I yelled. “Let me go!”

Vlad narrowed his eyes again as I continued to struggle. My eyes burned brighter with ectoenergy as I gritted my teeth. I could feel my core pulsing, working in overdrive as energy radiated off of me. Electricity burned through my veins.

“What are you doing?” Vlad glanced down, sounding slightly uncertain. I too glanced down. The ropes around my arms were changing color, Vlad’s pink energy being consumed by my blue-green energy. Dark blue sparks crackled around me as electricity hummed through the ropes. I grinned wickedly.

With a mental command, I directed the electrified energy. In the blink of an eye, it raced up the ropes and straight into Vlad. He yelped, trying to drop his end of the ropes. But he couldn’t. It was my ectoenergy rope now. As the man shook his arms, the rope slithered up and wrapped around his arms. He looked up, alarm clear on his face, just as my side of the rope unwound and slide into my hands. With a hateful glare, I increased the voltage until Vlad screamed and convulsed, collapsing onto the floor. With a flash of dark light, he transformed back into Masters, chest heaving but conscious.

Angrily, I turned away. I still needed at way to lock him up so he couldn’t follow me. I returned to the panel, looking for a way to trap him in the panels like he did earlier. Maybe I could also run a ghost shield through them so he couldn’t phase through them to escape. I paused for a moment, wondering how I knew that. But that moment was my downfall; I really need to learn to watch my back. 

Two sets of arms grabbed me from behind. I struggled, turning my head to find a two furious Vlads. The man and his duplicate wrapped their arms around me and phased through the floor. I instantly panicked at the darkness, kicking and trying to scream but unable to even breath encased in the earth.

I blinked and then we were in front of a swirling green portal. Vlad’s lab. My heart pounded in my chest. “Let me go!” I demanded, though my voice wavered.

Suddenly, Vlad appeared in front of me, though the two keeping me bound remained.“If you are going to use your abilities against me, then you will not have them.” 

The duplicate grabbed a metal box with two glowing green prongs and jabbed the prongs into my stomach. I screamed at the electricity flowed through me, painfully stabbing at my core which seemed to convulse in my chest. In a flash, I was warm and heavy, writhing on the floor. My chest heaved with panic. I desperately tried to crawl away but Vlad grabbed me around the waist. With a whirl of red light, he teleported us...somewhere.

Metal pods, cracked glass. No no no! It was the cloning chamber! I squirmed in his grip. No no I needed to get away. Vlad dragged me across the floor. Behind my head, I heard metal creaking. A clag resounded. I...I knew that sound. My breath quickened, my panicked mind trying to figure out what was happening. 

Suddenly, Vlad’s glowing red eyes appeared inches from my face as he held me up by the collar of my shirt. “You need to think about what you’ve done. Consider this a time out.”

With that I was practically thrown. My back slammed into something metal, causing me to groan. Glass slide over me and I realized where I was, inside one of the cloning chambers. No! No! No! I mentally reached for my core, trying to summon ectoenergy to blast my way out. But….nothing! It’s like it wasn’t there, like there was a hollowness in my chest. No! Where was it? What did Vlad do to it? I writhed back and forth, pounding at the glass. I bite back a scream as my fists impacted. Ow! Oh God, that hurt so much, too much! Distantly I realized, without my powers I didn’t have my supernaturally augmented strength. But that thought meant nothing to me. I..I needed to, had to get out! Out! I punched and flailed and screamed, my knuckles becoming torn and bloody. 

“Let me out! Let me out!” I begged, tears running down my face. 

But Vlad just frowned down at me. I turned my head to the side, not wanting to see his hateful glare but what I finally felt just sent more panic through me. Something cold and thick on my check. With wide eyes, I looked up at my hands, finally recognizing the same feeling on my arms. Ectoplasm. Somehow, my breath quickened even more. Where...where was it coming from? Was I bleeding out? I groped, patting any part of my body I could reach with my hands but found nothing, not a wound. My whole body shook, as memories flooded my mind. Thick, viscous, bubbling ectoplasm. Watching Dani melt. Watching a boy identical to myself, Vlad’s prime clone dissolve into ectoplasm. I gagged, the sour lime smell and a hint of iron assaulting my nose. My stomach heaved as I realized what exactly I was lying in.

I gagged again, incoherent screams pouring from my mouth. I pounded at the walls more desperately, as my vision blurred with tears. Flashes from my dream, of drowning, of melting, tormented me. My chest heaved. I….I couldn’t breathe. I was going to die. I….I couldn’t, I can’t….. Please. Please. I couldn’t breath. Why? Why couldn’t I breathe? My thoughts swirled, panicking, nonsensical as I struggled to take in air. 

“Wipe him...start again.” The words sounded far way, like I was underwater. I glanced up to see a dark figure pacing, frantically holding something to his face.

I….I didn’t, I don’t understand. But the words just sent my thoughts churning with more dread.

“Last resort...waste of resources...disciplinary action...” Vlad’s face swam in front of me, barely visible through my blurry vision. His lips moved as he rolled his eyes. “The subject...panic attack...should put him to sleep...assess the following day.” 

In the chamber, something hissed. White smoke poured in, making me cough. No no no! What...what’s happening? Smoke? I hackled, my eyes feeling heavy. So sleepy…..No no can’t sleep here! The smoke tasted bitter in my mouth and nose. I held my breath but my head swam. Couldn’t do that. I shook my head…..eyes so heavy ...maybe a few ...minutes….

* * *

Sunlight flitted across my eyelids and I shot up. I….I was in my bedroom. How...how did I get here? I shivered ...I was in a cloning...cloning chamber earlier? I looked down at my hand. No ectoplasm. My mind ran in circles. Did any of that happen? It..it must have. Yeah ...right? It must have. As I continued staring at my hands like I had never seen them before, I heard a cough. My head whipped up to find Vlad sitting at my desk.

He crossed his arms, frowning. “You’re awake, finally.”

I tensed,heart rate increasing but remained silent. He sounded angry, not enraged like before but... after that, I didn’t want to piss him off again.

Sighing, he stood up, walked towards my bed, and sat down beside me. Without thinking, I scrambled away, drawing my legs up in front of my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up trying to appear as small as possible. 

Vlad started to reach towards me but stopped. “That’s fair. I suppose.” His voice was neutral. “I may have been a tad too extreme.” He scanned my visibly fearful face while I carefully avoided his eyes. He continued, flatly. “Your powers will return by tonight.”

He then stood, looming over me threateningly. “I know you have learned your lesson. You will never disrespect or oppose me like that again.” He balled his fists. “I offer you comfort, luxury, knowledge, the companionship of the only being like yourself in existence. And this is how you repay me?” I flinched at the tone, suppressing a whimper.

Vlad seemed to calm at my reaction. He straightened his suit. “I trust we have an understanding, Daniel.”

I nodded and he raised an eyebrow, glaring at me severely. I swallowed, realizing he wanted a verbal response. “Yes...yes sir.” I whispered, my voice hoarse from screaming and wavering from fear.

Vlad nodded and then continued, neutrally. “One of the servants will bring your dinner at 6. I do not want to see you out of this room until tomorrow at breakfast.” He then walked to the tv and unplugged it and the video games system. “And I will take these until I believe you are ready to have them back.” With a wave of his hand, the electronics were encased in ectoenergy and telekinetically lifted from the stand. They floated out of the room, behind Vlad who slammed the door without another look.

Finally left alone, I rolled onto my side as a sob escaped my throat. I trembled, tears streaming down my face. My mind struggled to comprehend what just happened. So I cried until I was out of tears to cry. My mind kept flashing back to being trapped in that chamber, laying in the ectoplasmic remains of one of my clones. I shivered, trying to push down the memories. Man, Jazz was going to have a fun time psycolanalozying when I get home. 

Thinking of my sister, I whimpered, another sob rising. I missed her and everyone else so much. And earlier I was so close to leaving, to finally seeing all of them. And then I went and pissed off Vlad. Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut and deal with it? Why? Why was I so stupid? He wouldn’t have hurt me if I have just obeyed him. I rolled over so I was laying on my other side. Another sobs rose, one of pain and mental agony. My back was sore from being slammed into walls and my hands throbbed. But the worst was my chest. It ached, feeling tight but empty. There was no coldness, no energy that I normally felt with my powers. With a trembling hand, I rested my hand over my heart, where my core should be but I felt no pulsing, only the beating of my heart. I know Vlad said my powers would return but I was terrified. What if he lied? What if they didn’t come back? How would I get home without them? What if Vlad came after me, or some other ghosts? What about the other ghosts that attacked Amity Park? More tears fell; I felt like I would drown in hopelessness. I wanted to go home so bad but feared I didn’t have the strength too.

Just then, something stirred in my chest, a teeny tiny cold spot. That...that was my ghost powers. I sighed, relieved. They would come back. That, at least, was going to be okay. But what about the rest? Vlad would be watching me more closely now and if I messed up again….he would be worse. Suddenly I paled, my heart skipping a beat as I remembered something. Earlier, he said something about wiping me and starting again. He...he was going to take my memories away again. He was going to brainwash me and take away the only thing I have right now that’s mine. He’d take away all of knowledge and memories I’ve fought for. My friends and family, my town, even my name- gone, wiped from my mind like they were never there. And he would make sure it stuck this time, that there was no way I would be able to remember. I would lose myself, go back to being a puppet that he could mold into his ideal pawn. 

At that thought, I sat up and whipped my face. I...I needed to leave now, before he got a chance to brainwash me again. I tried to summon the rings but nothing happened. The cold in my chest barely wavered. I tried to turn invisible but nothing, not even a finger would disappear. I bit my lip. There was no way I would be able to get downstairs to get the clone without my powers, not without getting caught. And I couldn’t risk it; if Vlad caught me, the first thing he would do would be administering Lethean Water. I’d be back to square one. And where would my clone be then? He’d still be in the chamber, waiting for Vlad to do whatever evil scheme he wanted with him. And that wasn’t acceptable- neither losing my mind nor letting another person suffer under Vlad’s ‘care’ was something I would ever let happen again.

With that last thought, I grabbed my notebook for a final entry. And now I’m here, planning to finally go home. I will have to wait until tonight. After I eat dinner, after my powers return, and after I am sure Vlad is asleep, I’ll sneak downstairs, wake up my clone, steal one of Vlad’s cars, and drive as fast as I can. Hopefully, the next time I write in this, I’ll be free...finally free.


	13. Epilogue

When I leave my room, sure that Vlad is asleep, the mansion is silent. The garden outside is silent. The lab is silent. And my clone lies in his chamber in silence.

I stand to the side, observing my doppelganger again. My midnight black hair, messy as ever. My nose and jaw line. The same dusting of freckles over pale skin. Like before, it’s still bizarre and unsettling seeing myself reflected so perfectly. I bit my lip, anxiously. While I am certain I am doing the right thing, I still don’t know what I’ll be dealing with when I wake him up. 

I shake my arms and shoulders, trying to loosen up and dislodge some of the nervousness. “Alright Danny. Let’s get going.”

With that, I press the button to release the glass panel. The door slides open with a hydraulic hiss, leaving the clone exposed to the air. He remains dead to the world, with the same gas mask over his face. I raise my eyebrow. That's probably what's keeping him unconscious. With hands that I wish were more sure, I undo the clasps securing the mask to his head and finally pull it off. As soon as I do, I hear the wet hiss of the white mist Vlad had been pumping into the clone's lungs. Within seconds I start coughing, my head feeling woozy. It's the same stuff Vlad used to knock me out earlier! Panicking, I search for a way to turn the pump off. Come on! Come on! There! I reach for the shut off valve on the storage tank. The hiss of gas from the tank, through the tube, and to the mask quiets and I sigh in relief, tension leaving my shoulders. I really should have thought to do that before I took the gas mask off. 

My small panic over, I turn my attention back to the clone. He’s still unconscious but hopefully won’t be for long. My stomach churns with anxiety; here comes the hard part. After what could be an eternity (but really was only a few moments), movement comes from the figure in the chamber. Eyes still closed, his brow wrinkles in discomfort and his nose scrunches. The clone lets out a sleepy sounding whine. Then tired eyes struggle to flutter open. The figure makes several more grumbling noises before finally his eyes open. The eyes lazily survey his surroundings, struggling and failing to focus. Then boy’s icy blue eyes, identical to my own, meet mine. My breath hitches in my throat as I’m mesmerized, caught in this reflection. Unthinking, as if caught in a spell, I lean forward, reaching towards the other boy. At the same time, though his eyes remain half lidded, a measure of clarity enters them as confusion wrinkles his brow. One hand, slightly shaking with weakness, reaches towards me. Before I register what’s happening, his hand is on my cheek. At the contact, the confused expression deepens as if the other boy can’t seem to figure out what he’s seeing. He makes some mumbling, babbling noises as if trying to get his mouth to work. At the same time, my brain seemed to catch up with what was happening. My mouth opened and closed as the surrealness of the situation hit me. 

“Hi.” I whisper, dumbly, though the word carries a thousand emotions.

Still lying in the chamber, the clone slowly removes his hand from my face. His eyes open a little wider. “Hi.” He whispers, also sounding bewildered. 

To my surprise, I smile subtly. So he can talk...or at least can copy what I say. But at least that means, I can teach him a few words if I have to. Lost in that thought, I miss the clone trying to sit up until he’s on his second try. With shaking arms, he tries to push his upper body into a sitting position. The movements are weak and uncoordinated so with arms unable to support himself, he collapses onto his back. 

My nose wrinkles in concern as I reach forward to help him. Eagerly he reaches towards me, weakly wrapping his arms around my chest. I help him into a sitting position, though he instantly flops forward bonelessly. I sigh; this just couldn’t be easy, could it. I’ll just have to pick him up and pull him out of the chamber. I reach forward, wrapping my arms around the clone and starting to tug him to his feet. The boy squeeks in distress at the action. He starts muttering, sounds and syllables, clear attempts at speech, slurring unintelligibly. I stop, slightly startled by the response.

I meet the clone’s eyes again. “I’m just going to help you to your feet, okay?” I say, voice tinged with compassion. 

Intelligent blue eyes meet mine. The other boy nods, though it’s sloopy and jerky. With the confirmation, I continue until the clone is upright. With my enhanced strength and how light he is, it’s easy enough to lift him out of the chamber. I gently place the clone’s feet on the floor. His knees wobble and collapse, but he doesn’t fall. Lightening fast, I whip an arm behind him so I’m supporting most of his weight. Amazingly, the other boy manages to keep his legs under him, though his head flops forward tiredly. 

“Alright.” I sigh, feeling some relief. “First, I need to destroy some of Vlad’s research. Then we can leave before he notices I’m gone.”

The other boy nods lazily and starts hobbling to the other room with one arm slung around my back. After a few moments of shuffling at a snail’s pace with only the sounds of our breaths, the silence turns grating. Realizing I don’t know how much my clones knows about what’s going on, I ask. “My name’s Danny. What’s yours?”

His head bobs up and down. He slurs, struggling to get out the confusion tinged words. “Daaah-ny. Daahh-ny.”

I shake my head with a small smile. “No, that’s my name. What’s your name?”

“Da-ny” He parrots the response, clearly confused.

I sigh, giving up on trying to get an answer. “It’s okay. Knowing Vlad, he was probably planning on calling you Daniel, after me. But we can pick something else out for you...but not Danny. I think having three Dannys might get confusing.”

At that the clone shakes his head. He starts muttering quickly, the sounds slurring and running into each other, turning to an unintelligible mess. 

I glance over skeptically. “Sorry buddy but I have no idea what you’re trying to say.”

At that, he frowns, uttering more nonsensical words, though I can almost make out a few. Maybe ‘no’ and ‘not Danny’? At my confused look, he sticks out his tongue, making frustrated noises and getting increasingly distressed.

Before I can figure out what exactly has my clone so distressed, a mechanical clang like a door opening sounds. No! Please, it can’t be! My heart rate instantly increases as I stop in my tracks. The pause almost causes my clone to stumble but I put out an arm to steady him. He silences, though I’m not sure if it is from the sound of the door or my change in attitude. But I have barely any time to think about that, mind running in overdrive. As suddenly as I stopped, I start shuffling forward again, dragging the other boy along. He doesn’t protest but seems to strive his hardest to keep up. My eyes rove the room, searching for something, anything to help. There! Behind one of the control panels is a spot just big enough for the two of us to squeeze into. 

“Hide!” I hiss at the same time the clone drops his hold. 

Clumsily, he scrambles behind the machine and to the floor. I follow soon after, taking my backpack off and stuffing it in front of me. At the same time, the ominous sounds of footsteps comes from the other room. I hold my breath, clutching my bag and praying that Vlad will just leave but my prayers are not answered.

“Daniel. I know you are in here.” Vlad calls from the other room, voice oddly cold. I tense but remain silent. I glance at my clone whose eyes are wide with fear, his mouth glued shut. From the other room, Vlad shouts again. “Come out, son. It will be better for you if you give yourself up now.”

I swallow, heart pounding in fear at Vlad’s threatening tone. My mind races as I debate what to do. Vlad will find us; it’s only a matter of time. I glance at my clone again. His hands are shaking; he can barely walk. He’s clearly in no condition to defend himself, much less help me fight Vlad. Biting my lip, I make up my mind. Opening the book bag, I pull out one of the thermos-shaped ghosts containment devices I found earlier. I hand it to the other boy who stares at it in confusion for a second before looking at me. 

“Stay here and hide.” I whisper. “If Vlad comes after you, press this button and it will capture him. Just don’t use that on me.”

The clone’s eyes widen with worry at the statement. As I move to stand, he grabs my wrist. “No. Help.” He manages to utter with surprising clarity. 

I shake the hand off. “No. You’re in no condition to fight. I’ll deal with Vlad and come back for you. I promise.”

With a flash of light, I transform. The clones reaches for me again, crying “Wait” just before I phase through the machinery. As soon as I’m on the other side, the door to the cloning room opens. Vlad Masters steps through.

“There you are Daniel.” He says, tone surprisingly flat, almost bored. “Come back upstairs.”

Instead of responding, I light my fists with ectoenergy and survey the room, trying to formulate a plan in a fraction of a second. Maybe I can force Vlad into one of the chambers and knock him out with that gas? No..I can’t take him, at least not in a fair fight. But if he didn’t have his powers… With that thought, I start floating across the room, following the walls. If I can just get to the table near the door (and coincidentally near Vlad), I can get the device he used to take away my powers and give Vlad a taste of his own medicine.

“What are you doing here?” I ask, trying to distract Vlad by getting him to talk.

The older man narrows his eyes, frowning. “I could ask you that same thing, son.”

Before I can think of a suitable answer, a pleading voice calls behind me. “Wait. Wait.” 

I turn halfway around to see the clone on his hands and knees, having crawled halfway out from behind the panel. My eyes widen. “I told you to hide.” I hiss.

A brief look that might be guilt flashes over the other boy’s face before it’s replaced by a glare aimed at Vlad. I then turn to face Vlad again, positioning myself between him and the clone.

Instead of looking shocked like I expected, the older half-ghost’s face remains deceptively calm. “Son, put your counterpart back in his chamber and we can forget all about this.”

The subtle emphasis on ‘forget’ sends a measure of rage through me. And the game is already up...there’s no point in pretending anymore. “You mean you’ll make me forget.”

“Son.” Vlad starts but I cut him off.

I grit my teeth, growling. “I’m not your son.”

At the statement, Vlad’s expression remains unmoved. He waves his hand, as if trying to placate me. “Now there’s not need…”

“Cut the cramp Vlad. I know what you’ve been doing!” 

“Oh do you now?” One eyebrow rises, seemingly amused.

“I know that you kidnapped and brainwashed me! And you cloned me, again!”

With quirked lips, Vlad glances at the clone behind me. Then his eyes focus on me, with a hint of amusement. “Did I? How exactly did I kidnap you?”

“You...you paid for me to go to Space Camp and then conveniently kidnapped me when no one at home would know I was missing for weeks! Then you used that stupid Lethean water and the dumb plant to brainwash me. Then you probably planned to brainwash the kid behind me. To have him pretend to be me and trick my friends and family, you bastard! ” I grin wickedly. “But you loss! Because I remember! I figure it out and I’m leaving!” I take a step back towards my clone, glancing at him. “We’re leaving.”

Expecting Vlad to fly into a fit of rage, I instead pale at his reaction; the man starts laughing. “I suspected this morning that you had discovered something incriminating but I never suspected this fabrication.”

I open and close my mouth, thrown off by Vlad’s reaction. “My friends and family are not a fabrication!”

He closes his mouth, laugher ceasing though he still wears a knowing smile. “I suppose they are not, though they are not yours.”

“So... what? They’ve all disowned me now! Is that what you’re saying?” I spread my arms, unease replaced by anger.

“You really do not suspect.” His eyes focus on something (or someone) behind me. “You have no idea who you’re protecting, do you?”

I turn around, meeting familiar blue eyes. The clone stares up at me eyes wide with shock, fear, and...something else. He shakes his head, pleadingly mouthing something but I can’t tell what. My face softens for a moment before I turn back to Vlad.

“I don’t care that he’s a clone Vlad!” I shout. “ I’m not going to let you touch him. You’re never going to hurt me or anyone else ever again.”

The older halfa snorts (actually snorts!). “Please. You are too dull or blind to see the truth, much less help yourself or anyone else.”

I ball my fists. “I’m not stupid! I know what’s going on.”

Suddenly the older half ghost turns serious, frowning at me. “And yet you still think you’re real.” 

Once again I’m stop in my tracks. “What...what’s that supposed to mean?” I sputter, my stomach churning with a mixture of anger and anxiety from Vlad’s odd behavior.

Vlad rolls his eyes. “Must I really spell it out?” When I don’t respond he continues. “Come now. You must at least suspect by now that something is wrong with your memories.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my memories!” I argue, though a small ball of dread is growing in my gut.

“Then why do your memories of being here feel more real than anything before?” I open my mouth to argue, to deny it but no words come out. He continues, scholarly, flatly as the words dig into my heart. “Everything from before is distant and disjoined, isn’t it? You only remember fragments with no context and none of the thoughts and emotions that go along with it. None of it feels real.”

“No that’s..” not true, I want to say but I can’t.

“But you’ve convinced yourself that it is real. You’ve wanted a home and a family so badly you bought your own lie.”

“No. Mom and Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker are real. Amity Park is real.” I argue, though I’m not sure if it’s with Vlad or myself.

“As I said before, they are. But they. Are. Not. Yours.” Vlad spits out each deliberately as my hands start shaking. Vlad then continues, tone gaining an air of cockiness. “It is unfortunate really. It appears I did too good of a job on you. I managed to embed those obnoxious memories of ‘your friends and family’ very deeply but failed to erase them completely.” He tissked. “There’s always next time.”

My thoughts tumble into each other and crash to a stop as I stare at Vlad dumbly. “What...what do you mean you embedded those memories?”

“Really, boy?” He turns his nose down at me, clearly annoyed. “I gave you those memories.”

“But..but...that’s not...no” I stutter. 

“You still don’t understand, stupid boy. Your ‘memories’ are just copies, belonging to someone else. They are not real. You are not real.”

“No. You’re..you’re lying. You’re trying to trick me.”

Vlad scoffs. “What reason could I possibly have to deceive you? You’ve already discovered too much. You won’t remember in a few hours anyway.”

Vlad’s eyes glance to the device on the table beside him and something like a flip switches in my mind. Through my panic and dread, my only thought is keeping that gadget away from Vlad. Impossibly, I am beside the table within the blink of an eye. I snatch up the device, holding it defensively in front of me. Clicking the device on, I surge forward to jab it in Vlad’s gut but he grabs my wrist a second before. 

Red ectoenergy bleeds into his eyes as he bares fangs at me. “You oppose me at every turn.”

His grip tightens oppressively. I bite back a scream, feeling my wrist fracturing . “Please. I..I just want to go home.”

“You don’t have a home. Or a family. Or friends.” Somehow his smile turns even more wicked. “I made you, in this lab.”

“No, that’s not true.” I deny, voice trembling.

He drops me with a thud. “You are nothing, no one. You’re a copy and a defective one at that.”

“No! You’re lying to me!” I shout, hoping, praying that it’s not true. I shot an ectoblast at him with my good hand.

With barely any effort, he forms a shield, absorbing my attack. “You. Are. A. Clone!” He punctuated each word with a kick to my abdomen. 

Clone. The words reverberates in my head, making me feel nauseous. It...it can’t be true, can it? Though my head is spinning, rage burns through my veins. When Vlad’s leg swings forward to kick me again, I grab his leg with one hand. His momentum suddenly stopped, the older man falls to the floor as his legs fly out from under him. He growls in protest but before he can act, I channel electricity through my arm and into his leg. He twists and convulses as I increase the voltage. Gritting my teeth, I pull at my core harder and harder until my vision starts going blurry with effort. In that moment, I don’t care if I seriously hurt Vlad or if I even kill him. I just need to get away. Finally Vlad goes still. 

As soon as I stop pouring electricity into him, the white rings form around my waist, trying to turn me human but I manage to maintain my form. Completely spent, I start dragging myself forward with one weak arm. But I freeze when I hear a whine. My head jerks up and my eyes finally fall on the other conscious person in the room. He crawls towards me surprisingly quickly, with as much coordination as weak limbs will allow. Seeing my gaze, he also stops but makes no sound. In fact, he has not tried to speak or make any noise since right after Vlad showed up. I study those familiar eyes, taking in the serious expression. Those eyes, that expression. It’s so familiar, not just because the boy looks like me. I see fear, guilt, and...pity (compassion?) behind those eyes as my body and my mind tremble with anxiety. I know ...I know that expression. No, I know the boy behind those eyes. My stomach heaves. Vlad...Vlad was telling the truth.

Not paying attention to my injured wrist in my distress, I try to move my hands in front of my mouth. Stabbing pain shoots up my arm in response. I don’t even try to bite back the pain filled scream. Tears well in my eyes. The clo...Dan-...the boy’s mouth turns down in concern and he continues crawling towards me. Then his eyes focus on something behind me and widen in fear.

Before I have time to wonder, rough hands grab me from behind. The figure whips me around and Vlad appears in front of me in ghost form. The soulless, blood red eyes bore into me and he bares his impressive fangs. Rage radiates off of him, brightening his aura. I can feel the ghostly energy wafting off of him in burning hot waves. He looks every part the vampire he tries to emulate...or the demon.

I scream as he squeezes my injured wrist. With a whirl of motion, he teleports us to the room with the portal. He releases me, practically throwing me across the room. I slam into wall, landing on my back.

“You belong to me!” Vlad screams.

Though my head is spinning, I aim a shot at him but it misses. An instant later, excruciating pain rips through my chest. My scream chocks on the way up as my vision blurs. I blink and Vlad appears in front of me, waving a remote. “I installed this little fail safe after that first failure turned against me.”

“What?” I manage to choke out.

He flicks my chest and another wave of pain spikes. “I installed a chip, right over your core. Useful for controlling wayward experiments, like you C18.”

The word- experiments- and the id number send almost as much pain through my heart as the chip. “Why? Why did you do this?” I whisper with a sob.

He tissked, crouched down beside me but ignoring my question. “Now, it’s not so bad, is it C18. Just yield to me and the pain will end.” He brushed his hand through my hair. “You belong at my side, little badger.”

Despite the pain or maybe because of it, I growl though new tears well in my eyes. “Never.”

Vlad’s eyes narrow. “Wrong answer.” He presses a button on the remote. The energy in my chest seems to sputter and then tense, cramping. A new wave of pain rises, causing my whole body to shake. “Now do you feel like trying again?”

I grit my teeth, barely suppressing a scream as my chest heaves, with pain and sorrow. “Why?! Why are you doing this? Why did you make me?”

Vlad grins and gently puts one hand under my chin. “I might as well tell you, since you will not remember. You are a test copy, C18. A proof of concept to determine how to successfully brainwash Daniel into thinking he is my son. There is only one Daniel after all and I wouldn’t want to wipe his mind completely, like I did to your predecessor.” Each word stabbed into my heart as Vlad continued, frowning. “It is sad really. The poor clone fought throughout the process but was reduced to any empty shell. I had to put him down, nothing worth salvaging.” The man then smiled at me, dementedly. “But there is no need to worry about that, my boy. I will be extremely careful with your reprogramming. You are very valuable for my research, by far my most successful experiment.” He strokes my check, sending shivers down my spine. I try to move away but my muscles lock up with another wave of pain. “In fact, I was originally planning on sending you to Amity Park posed as Daniel after I successfully reprogrammed your original. I would stage a little ‘accident’ so Jack and Maddie would think they buried their son but I can use C17 for that- all I need to do is produce a body anyway. However, I think I’ll keep you. I still want the real Daniel of course. But why have one half ghost son when I can have two? Would you like that, little badger?”

Again, I try to move away as disgust and horror flows through me. Vlad is absolutely insane. The man moves closer, ruffling my hair. With tremendous effort, I spit in his face. “Go to hell.”

Vlad’s express changes in an instant as he wipes my spit from his face. “Well then. It appears you need more time to think about this.” 

With that, he presses another button on his remote. More pain. Burning, freezing, ripping, tearing, slicing pain as my core pulses in rapid succession, tensing and untensing all the while feeling like it will vibrate out of my chest. I let out an ear-drum bursting, glass shattering scream- literally; some glasses of ectoplasm samples shattered at the noise. My vision blurs as my heart pounds painfully. I try to double over, to curl up but can not move. Another wave of pain sends a few tears out of my eyes. Then my hands and feet start feeling cold and tingly ...and then wet. Am I sweating or bleeding? Though it feels like my head weighs a thousand pounds, I manage to turn it to the side. I struggle to focus on my hand. What’s all that green stuff? My panicking mind finally catches up. Ectoplasm. My nightmare- watching my...another clone destabilize and then melting myself- flashes through my mind. My eyes widen just as another wave of pain hits and the ectoplasm spreads up to my wrist. I'm ...I'm destabilizing.

“No! No!” Comes Vlad’s shout from beside me. 

But I can’t focus on Vlad’s reaction as a dam bursts within my mind. I start weeping. I’m a clone, a copy. Not even real. One of Vlad’s goddamn experiments. Oh, God. And I’m melting. I’m destabilizing. I’m going to die.

Just then what could only be described as a roar, a wordless sound of rage, rang through the lab as a black and white figure slams into Vlad. The blurry white haired figure darts in and out of my vision with Vlad. I stare at the ceiling, taking in the sounds of breaking glass and crushed metal. An explosion reverbs somewhere to my right. Grunt, groans, and shouts of rage sound but not a word, no witty banter or snarky comments from either half ghost. 

At the same time, I weep on the floor, feeling my body literally falling apart. My legs are gone up to my knees and my arms up to my shoulders. I struggle to breathe, mentally fighting to keep myself solid but it’s no use. The ectoplasm just spreads faster. And what’s the point? I’m just a stupid clone. I don’t have a home or family and friends to go home to. All the faces of the people I’ve come to see as my loved ones flash through my mind, people that I love even though I’ve never meet them. Or maybe I just love them because the real Danny does. Somehow I cry harder as the ectoplasm spreads to my hips.

Suddenly the temperature drops, my breath misting in front of me. Ice crystals form on the ceiling above me. Vlad yells something but his voice suddenly cuts off. The lab is in silence. Not three seconds later, a face appears in front of me. White hair, green eyes, slightly glowing freckles. It’s me. No, not me. It’s Danny, the real Danny. Mom and Dad’s real son, Jazz’s real brother, Sam and Tucker’s real friend. I’m just a fake, an imposter. 

Danny’s face blurs in front of me as my tears renew. I can barely see the remote he clutches in his hands. He frantically presses the buttons, lips moving in silent pleas. Or maybe not silent, maybe I don’t have ears to hear them anymore. His eyes widen with panic as nothing happens. The destabilization doesn’t stop. He’s reaching towards my chest now but his hands just meet the soupy mess that’s become my torso. His lips move. “No! No! No!” Is he ...crying? My mouth is gone so I can’t ask but I’m crying too. I’m crying because I’m dying but I never really got the chance to live. At least Danny Fenton, the real one, not me, will get to go home after this...Maybe he’ll tell Mom and Dad, and Jazz, and Sam and Tucker what happened to me. I really wish I was the one going home. That is my last thought before my eyes disappear. The last thing I see- Danny Fenton mouthing “I’m sorry.” Then I am gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end...or is it? Make sure to let me know what you think as I am considering doing a tie-in story or sequel.   
Also a really important note- I would have mentioned this at the begining but doing so would have tipped people off to the twist. This story was very heavily influenced by the stories: Memories by HappyLeif, and Smokescreen by Nylah (both are on fanfiction.net). Please check those out of you haven't. You will definitely see the similarities and maybe get a glimpse of why I wanted to write a story with an unwitting clone protagonist. Anyway, thank you to everyone who took a chance on this story and gave me your support and encouragement.


End file.
